


Tyrant's Blood

by RedKHII



Series: Redeemers of the Damned (RedKHII's Fanmade Crossover Series) [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Chapter 8 is BATSHIT PAINFUL, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Care I love Matty X Jecht, M/M, Matty will be Out of Character, Multi, No Heroes are in this one, Rough Sex, Sounding, Top Jecht, Uke/Bottom Emperor Mateus, Villain Only Story, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKHII/pseuds/RedKHII
Summary: Under sudden and strange circumstances, The Emperor is forced to be under Jecht's 'merciful care', to both's horror but also Jecht's amusement. Knowing the tyrant, it will be bound to some 'bleeding'; but will the Emperor go mad with Jecht's antics, or his cooperation will be...appreciated? (Like the rating said; it's EmperorX Jecht.)
Relationships: Emperor Mateus/Jecht
Series: Redeemers of the Damned (RedKHII's Fanmade Crossover Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hell Of A Surprise

The end of the war will soon draw near, with Cosmos's warriors still pursuing to fight their enemies, including the manikins of themselves, and retrieve their Crystal as their so-called hope to defeat Chaos and end the war once and for all for Harmony. But even as the end will grow closer and more dangerous than everyone presumed to be, what is the harm of taking a little break during the violent conflict? At least, this conflict will take a slight drastic turn to not even focus on a single warrior of Cosmos…but rather, a warrior of Chaos by none other than his own allies.

A tingle of his spine shivered in Chaos, the monstrous god of discord and disorder of a not – so – foreign sensation when he sensed something…peculiar in his throne room at the Edge of Madness. With only him present as either Garland or his entire army of warriors are absent to do their own objectives of fighting with their arch – enemies, the warriors of Cosmos, for the victory in discord's favor, Chaos slowly raise his head from one of it's upper left arms from gazing at the fiery atmosphere of his realm in boredom to sense of this new sensation. "…An intruder."

As if on cue, Chaos witness a slow flash of black or dark red mists of energy and smoke materializing before his eyes and float at the center of the platform, big but also small and it flickers and shapes like a fireball, hovering above the ground but does not advance to do anything but float in front of the god of discord. Despite it may seem like nothing of a threat and it is foreign in the war, Chaos can sense something peculiar about this intruder to not even bother to attack it on the spot and retort of the strange being. "Mmph. An unfamiliar presence nothing to do to the conflict. What do you plot, creature?"

" _I am simply from another world, my arrival is just witnessing the events of these so-called War of the Gods. What am I doesn't matter and I assure you I'm neither on your side or the other._ " A sudden voice spoke, either from Chaos's mind to speak telepathically or aloud, to answer the question for Chaos, who can guess of the owner of the voice from the blood-red ball of smoke in front of his presence, to ponder of this information while he again enquire the intruding newcomer with a calm yet still cruel chortle. "Then clearly, you have no intention to even start a war with us?"

" _Where I came from, the War of the Gods was also known as the War of Wars and it is extremely similar so I'm bored and don't intend to make war. Again, I'm here to just watching both sides but then I've noticed one of your warriors is plotting against you._ " The voice in the god's head said calmly as Chaos slowly lower his head to place it against the knuckles of it's left fist, letting out a growl when he heard the mention of one of his warriors' plot, clearly the first thing on his mind was the accursed Emperor Mateus Palamecia, as it is no surprise that despite his powerful prowess, his pride and arrogance of his plan to overthrow Chaos and become the sole survivor and ruler of this realm will be his downfall.

However, instead of simply summoning his presence to immediately obliterate him on the spot, Chaos simply ignore the farce just to watch the tyrant's future defeat by his own enemy, Firion.

"If who you were referring to is the Emperor, then yes. Out of my pawns, he is the only one who schemes against me for his own desire of ruling this dead world. But his plan and impudence will be his defeat." Chaos answered back as at first it was silence for a short while before the intruding presence enquired the god with a question that seems to get his attention. " _You seem calm about it. But if I may ask…have you thought of breaking this Emperor?_ "

"Breaking the fool? If I permit you to do so; how will you break him?" Shown to be curious and slightly intrigued of the idea of breaking the Emperor, whenever break his mind to submit and make a fool of himself or simply break him in pieces for his self – confident success of his plan; Chaos questioned to listen the ball of red smoke answering back with a calm tone. " _As I live in an Afterlife of a realm, a punishment will be given depending on the severity of the sinner's crimes, after sealing off its powers to be useless. But if I were to break someone like the Emperor, I would throw him to someone who can give him hellish lust – seduction and make him a punching bag to be weak and bruised for months_."

Chaos patiently collects the information he listened to in this newcomer's words while he is too busy or purposely ignoring the mentioned ball of smoke start to fly around the platform but not away from the god. A punishment to the Emperor? Sealing off his powers to be powerless and useless? And the choice of punishments given to the Emperor does seem severe to someone like him. But it does sound like he should deserve a good pain for plotting to overthrow the being who summoned him in the first place.

Not to mention, despite this is a dire war for the balance of Harmony and discord, there has been some seduction play among others from both sides as they fit, so it does not faze Chaos that this intruder wants to punish the Emperor with fatal seduction.

Finally, Chaos's voice giving his answer attracted the red ball of energy to stop flying and hover in front of the god of discord, the latter slowly remove his head from his knuckles again before lifting both upper right and left hands towards each other and tap one finger on one of the two hands. "Very well. It does not matter if you are a god of punishment or the devil of another world, but I will give you my full permission to punish the insolent whelp as you see fit. If you wish to use my other warriors for assistance even by force, you may."

" _Okay. I will also inform you when I decide to leave in this world, but I would think you don't care._ " The voice stated with agreement as Chaos only respond with a chortle before he watch the red smokes slowly fade in just a second before Chaos is now the sole person in the Edge of Madness, with his mind thinking not of the outcome of his warriors, but rather the process of punishing someone as high and mighty as the Emperor to make him shrivel like a pest he coldly assumed others to be.

* * *

Garland took a slow glance at the warriors of their master Chaos, the god of discord, who are present in the Chaos Shrine for a meeting due to feeling a strange circumstance that just started but it is unknown if it is a foreign change of the war or this new change is in favor with the warriors of Cosmos but whatever it is, it shall be solved faster before resuming the conflict.

Once seeing all ten are present in the throne room, it only took a second for everyone to realize not only Kefka is giggling as he has his childish conversation on its own while playing with one of the Cloud of Darkness's tentacles, but a loud snoring filled the air before the meeting could even begin brought the other nine, including Kefka, to glance at the source to see Jecht on the floor, sleeping with his head on his arms crossed together and his sword as a pillow.

"Such a loud pig he is showing himself as always." Kuja snorted with disgust while he levitates behind Exdeath and cross his arms against his chest to see Jecht lazing around to take a nap during the meeting as Kefka let out a loud laugh and flicker his fingers towards Jecht as if he is playing with a marionette, an action not unnoticeable by everyone yet they wish the jester could have a silence switch with him like always for his annoying laugh and humorless jokes that spewed out of his crude mouth. "HUEHEHEHEHEHEHE! That's what the meathead gets, for wanting to swim with the fishes!"

"Well, I propose His Majesty to take him elsewhere and wake him up." Garland stated with a calm tone as all eyes with the exception of His Majesty himself turned to the mentioned tyrant, who is standing closer to the sleeping muscled man and Ultimecia by his side, for the Emperor to give a cruel glare at the leader of Chaos's army with a sneer for the sudden task when he demand the armored knight. "And why would you suggest me to do this tedious task?"

"I think it is a good idea…after all, I would see you two have much more in common." Sephiroth spoke with his icy cold smirk while his greenish-blue eyes trailed at the Emperor's cold violet eyes narrowed before the emotionless Cloud of Darkness also professed of the matter, everyone continues to ignore the sleeping warrior behind the golden – clad man. "We agree. It can also be fitting from seeing your enemy being with Jecht's enemy side all the time."

"…It's just waking him up, Mateus. So don't complain." Ultimecia softly turns her head to her right and glance at her ally with a soft but still seductive and proud smirk on her beautiful face and her golden eyes let out a flash of dim light, seeing the Emperor glare at everyone else besides Jecht before he seemingly gives in with a scoff before reprimanding everyone after he turned around to stand in front of Jecht. "Hmph, spare me your orders and complaints. I will return to ask you the purpose of the meeting myself, Garland."

Swaying his right arm with his sceptre in hand, everyone watch Jecht's sleeping body and his sword suddenly lifted to hover off the floor and levitating on-air, signalling that the Emperor is using his telekinesis power, before the Emperor silently proceed to walk towards the exit of the Chaos Shrine with the ragged man's floating body and sword slowly following suit behind the tyrant.

Once listening to the clanking of the tyrant's boots decrease in volume and seeing both Emperor and Jecht have disappeared from the others, there was silence for a short bit of time before Exdeath broke it by pondering aloud with a cruel chortle. "At least, I would provide to send the two of them in the Void for eternity."

"Despite the obvious fact the Emperor would irritate us by making us part of his impressive plan and Jecht has clearly no interest to even fight in the name of Chaos, the both of them are useful in the war with their strength and abilities. Well then…" Garland informed the other seven warriors present for the meeting, although the mention of both Emperor and Jecht being useful brought another mocking giggle from the harlequin and a quiet snort from the silver-haired swordsman.

As the seven warriors of Chaos listen to their leader explaining the reason of the meeting, the eight did not see that behind Garland due to his nearly giant size; a sort of figure is sitting on the Chaos Shrine's throne with an appearance no one would expect to see; a ball of dark crimson red mists of energy and smoke hovering above the throne and swaying left to right, despite the fact the eight warriors could have notice and even sensed it's presence yet they are too busy to listen to the meeting. ' _God damn the two other guys left…but no matter, let the fun begin._ '

**SNAP!**

_**To Be Continued…** _


	2. The Torturous Fight

Once the two are outside the Chaos Shrine and in the middle of nowhere in the wasteland known as World B, and slightly far from the gateway back to the shrine; The Emperor and Jecht, who the latter is still enjoying his peaceful time sleeping even when he is floating by the former's power of telekinesis, have ceased moving. Giving himself a snort in disgust for the embarrassment of being forced to comply waking up an ally, making a fool in front of the other warriors, the Emperor's mind mentally growls as he silently watches the damned muscled – bound man sleep on air. ' _How dare they, forcing me to do this! Jecht's mindless desire to fight his flesh and blood was enough, but I won't stand of everyone assuming I would sink myself low to ally myself with this brute! He is only a pawn for my plan, just like the rest of the miserable lot!_ '

Aware his hands are shaking with fury, his scepter letting out quiet clanking of metal, The Emperor wastes no time to swiftly swing his right arm and his scepter and conjure a large, blue fireball of his Flare in a flash. Only took a second for the Flare to detonate, as it is closer to Jecht, before the loud sound of a blast rang in the air and the tyrant's ears alongside Jecht's screaming when the attack woke him up, roughly, for the heartless emperor to stoically watch the Blitzball star flying away from him until his body falls to land in a rough move, his sword followed suite to land itself in front of Jecht and jabbed the tip of the large blade through the ground, in front of him and not hitting directly at him.

Tired groans escaped from Jecht's mouth and throat as the golden – clad man watch the rugged, taller and muscular man slowly raise himself to stand, stumbling in the process, before the Emperor calmly strode towards the athletic man who look around and groaned in confusion, tired, and anger of the sudden wakeup call before noticing the stern emperor in front of him, the latter had to lean his neck up to glare at the confused man's face, for being taller than the emperor even with his boots on. "W – What the hell…Majesty?"

"How bold of you; to sleep right before a meeting start, and everyone had to order me to take you out and wake you up." The Emperor retorted with a scoff as his narrowed violet eyes trail towards Jecht's tired red eyes to see the man immediately close his eyes with a bored sigh, lifting his right arm to scratch the back of his messy black hair with his hand while his left, metallic gauntlet, hand gently grip the hilt of his sword before effortlessly pull it out from the ground when Jecht gave out his response in a complaint. "Hey, I'm always early and the first one to show up in every damn meeting! Can't blame me for being the first to show the hell up."

"Well that is very intelligent of you, but it does not have to be all the time. Earlier, everyone assumed the two of us always depend on each other, and Sephiroth had the nerve to say that we have much more in common." The Emperor informed with a bored sigh as he glanced at Jecht who was listening before the bored expression quickly changed to bear a soft scowl after the blonde finished for Jecht to remark of something the former said. "Woah, since when did Sephiroth think of that?"

"I honestly have no recollection to agree on the statement. Jecht, I understand that you would prefer to do something to spend your time than simply wasting our time with the meeting. So I will just go back myself, and then I will inform you when I'm done with Garland." The Emperor shook his head with the displeasure before offering to see Jecht's eyes softly widen and his eyebrows lifted with interest until the tyrant proceed to turn around and walk towards the gateway to the Chaos Shrine.

"Hey, Your Majesty!" Hearing Jecht calling out to him but without the usual sarcasm whenever the two chat together, the Emperor slowly and slightly turn around to see Jecht's face now bear a confident smirk on his face when he mentioned aloud to the tyrant to catch his confusion. "I thought we agreed to not depend on each other."

Now finally understand what Jecht meant, the Emperor first react by staring at the muscle - bounded man with a startled reaction in the former's face, before he quickly turns back to the gateway and silently walk through the portal for a flash of light to emit on the gateway, surely Jecht did not see a faint sneer in the tyrant's pale expression before it dims in a second to see the Emperor has disappeared, leaving Jecht to chuckle with a grin before he turns around and walk to who knows where but he did voice out his thoughts after he walks away from the gateway. "I think I need a drink…"

* * *

Finally entering back in the Chaos Shrine after a few seconds of trying to forget Jecht's statement of using his own words against him, the Emperor quickly notice that the entire area has been cleared of the other warriors of Chaos except for the noticeable view of Garland standing in front of the throne with his back in front of the Emperor's eyes. The meeting must have ended in a short amount of time from Emperor taking Jecht out when the latter was asleep before the short conversation and returning to the shrine.

Reclaiming his composure to prove his dominance to the so-called leader, The Emperor calmly walk towards the ramp and inform aloud to get Garland's attention. "Forgive me for being late, Garland. I decided to let Jecht go to do as he please, so I will inform him once we are done…"

But no soon as he slowly reaches towards Garland, the Emperor stopped himself from reporting and walking when he watch the giant, armored man standing in front and above him slowly yet suspiciously turning around to face the human emperor halfway up the ramp, catching his confusion as Mateus watch the leader of Chaos's army silently standing in front of him while lowering his head to glance at the man in gold…before he quickly spin around in a swift movement and swing his massive multiple – bladed sword at him with not even a word.

Realizing the moment Garland was ready to spin and start this sudden attack, Mateus's eyes widen in surprise and quickly leaped and flew back to the base of the ramp, landing perfectly on his feet, before performing another jump backward with a flip to avoid another swing of Garland's sword. "What?!"

Seeing Garland adjusting his sword as he stood full height from the attacks, the Emperor watch with his violet eyes narrow with surprise and anger of the shock he received, as if Garland is planning to kill the tyrant even though the two are on the same side, before a growl was released from Mateus's gritted teeth when he also stood straight and proceed to start attacking the traitorous dark knight when the latter start to sprint towards the emperor…and then a fight begins.

* * *

Hovering a few steps behind the now roofless shrine, as the Emperor recently destroyed it by summoning his special Starfall which is a gigantic meteor from the sky or out of nowhere a few minutes ago, the mysterious ball of red smokes let itself watch the fight between Garland and Emperor Mateus from below, right after the intruder has performed the first step of it's plan involve torturing the latter, as Chaos's request.

' _Opening, opening, opening, opening…_ ' The red smoked ball thought and quietly mutter to itself as it kept watching Garland's continuously harsh swings of his sword counterattacking with multiple of the Emperor's fiery and electrocuting traps that will send the giant man in armor flying away and occasionally hit a wall to create craters and multiple rubble have scattered all over the shrine.

And then, finally, the 'opening' it kept mumbling has appeared when the figure watch the Emperor's scepter hovering between his hands to let the head of the weapon lighten up a bright orange glow for another bomb to conjure right as Garland, with not even a single word before and during the fight, proceed to run towards the magic caster with the knight's sword dangling in his grip…until Garland was again sent flying away from Emperor when the latter threw his bomb at the knight.

That attack would probably be the last magic the Emperor can unleash to anyone when the misty red orb levitate higher and proceed to descend inside the shrine. ' _Now!_ '

* * *

Watching another explosion and Garland groaning in pain after he was vulnerable to be hit by the bomb he summoned, the Emperor let his mouth tugged into a cruel and amused smirk for seeing the leader of the army of Chaos now showing himself as weak enough to not even be an entertaining battle.

Even before the sudden backstabbing attack that missed him before the start of this pitiful fight, the Emperor noticed Garland is oddly suspicious because he can sense something was amiss when he arrived in the Shrine…and the brute's eyes underneath his helmet have changed color from yellow into red which is peculiar…

But it also seems an opportunity has cast down on the Emperor during the battle: as if he kills Garland in his weakened state, Mateus will be the new leader of Chaos's army and he will pursue the victory of his plan of eliminating not only all of Cosmos's forces and Cosmos herself but also Chaos and his remaining army to rule this world and others.

Noticing the sight of Garland hastily lifting himself to stand and the sight of his armor and cape receiving multiple but large dents, scratches and slashes, the Emperor gives himself an overconfident laugh with a taunt while aiming his staff at the armored giant. "Something go awry?"

However, instead of attacking him on the spot when seeing Garland is now standing while glaring at the tyrant, who also notices to glare back at him with his self – poised grin replaced with a confused sneer, thinking what will Garland do…

A sudden shock of sensation instantly zipped through the Emperor from the back of his head and neck, which brought him to widen his eyes with a startled noise before the immediate yet excruciating feeling of being electrocuted increase inside and outside his body to the point of feeling every fibre and nerves of the Emperor's system splitting received a deafening scream that echoed through the shrine.

Garland watch his opponent grabbing his head with his hands after dropping his staff on the ground to let it clanking when it land and slightly walk forward, nearly stumbling to fall over the ground as he continued to scream and holler in pain from the electrifying agony he is feeling in his mind and body. 'W – WHAT…WHAT IS HAPPENING!?'

The unquestionable torture only lasted hopefully a minute before the pain finally decrease and fades within, leaving the Emperor panting and nearly losing his breath from screaming and his body shaking to nearly fall on the ground, but the sound of a loud smash alerted the tyrant to quickly lift his head in fast speed and catch a glimpse of Garland, who he almost forgot, swinging his sword with ease and destroy the debris of the ceiling/ floor above their heads before slowly walking towards him.

In an attempt to not show any weakness after the sudden torment earlier and end both Garland's pitiful fight and his life, the Emperor hastily lift his right arm with his palm showing to Garland to either summon his staff in his grip or even conjure another spell…but now to his surprise or horror, the Emperor realized that no matter how many times he tried, his scepter does not respond to his command and he cannot even summon a spell towards Garland, bringing him to blink his eyes in shock while he sees Garland leisurely jump off the platform to proceed walking towards the tyrant.

"No! I can't be powerless as a filthy human! I refuse!" Again, no matter how many times; Emperor Mateus kept waving his hands but he is unable to unleash even a simple magic to obliterate the damned knight until a loud scream again alerted the tyrant to notice Garland raising both his arms and his hands holding his sword above his head and prepare to slam the blade and the tyrant down to the ground, bringing the surprised Emperor to quickly roll his body to the side and dodge Garland's sword slamming the head down to the ground and conjure multiple and large spikes of earth ejecting from the ground. "Imbecile!"

But just as the Emperor land himself in front of the ramp, he is too late to react as his violet eyes widen in shock of seeing Garland, in a flash of wind, spinning around towards the Emperor with his sword following suite…before the air was knocked out of the victim's lungs in a strangled gasp of pain from being hit by Garland's spinning attack twice before the latter ceased for only a second only to repeat the earlier attack of slamming his massive sword down to the Emperor to first hit the latter down against the ramp before conjuring more giant spikes of earth from the ground to hit him harder than before.

Right after Garland released his sword from both Emperor and the ground for the spikes to disappear into nothing or retracted back to the ground, the knight glared at his now powerless opponent lying on the ramp and the crater Garland created, with the blonde's appearance changed drastically to bear dirt, blood, and tears all over his skin and armor to show slightly a lot of skin underneath.

The victim release quiet, ragged pants with his violet eyes, that were normally show a venomous glare, now show pain until he slowly close them from feeling tired to keep them open, but not before he let out a low but still angry mutter towards Garland for the outcome. "You…insect."

* * *

"Huh….Even if His Royal Highness said he'll inform me later, I have a bad hunch about this." Jecht let out a tired groan as he finally showed up at the entrance of the Chaos Shrine after a few drinks of alcohol he generously spends his gil from a Moogle, who Jecht saw the small creature rolling a large barrel of it after he left the Emperor earlier.

At first he would head back to Dream's End as he believed the Emperor will tell him about the meeting with Garland, it only took a second for Jecht to reluctantly head back to the Shrine after assuming the Emperor will NOT just to spite the scruffy, muscle-bound man due to the golden – clad man's self – overconfident ego and the fact it must be payback for making Mateus waking him up from his peaceful nap.

But just as Jecht was about to open the two gigantic doors of the Shrine…

A loud slam of hitting an object against the ground suddenly rang the air from the inside of the Chaos Shrine, but if that only catch Jecht's confusion right as he slightly pull both doors back with his hands, a familiar voice letting out a painful gasp or a scream managed to attract Jecht's surprise and confusion when he quickly pull the doors back to inspect what is going on inside. "Majesty?"

After pull the doors open to let the entrance be wide, what Jecht saw as soon as he walked in with his sword in his right hand left him reacting in pure surprise; Garland ready to lift his sword above a familiar but unconscious and battle-worn Emperor in front of and under Garland's feet on the ramp while the tyrant's staff is lying on the ground away from the Emperor but closer to Jecht's location.

Without wasting any time to get Garland's attention and demand him why is he attacking the Emperor, although he may have a theory; Jecht hastily ran towards Garland from behind and in a swift blur of flurry, proceed to lift his right arm and sword and start bombarding the giant knight with a flurry of punches, kicks, and swings of his sword, sending Garland off the ground and over the unconscious Emperor in a fast speed of light until Jecht swung his final sword attack to send Garland flying towards the throne and break the seat in pieces with a scream. "Go fly!"

Landing himself on his feet, the first thing Jecht quickly do after seeing Garland shown himself as unconscious is turning around and ran towards the passed out Emperor, lowering himself to kneel and quickly lift the latter off the ramp to hold him on his arms, feeling his body shake unconsciously from the pain even if his eyes are not open and release noises that sounds like whimpers, and proceed to run towards Mateus's staff, using his right foot to slip in under the weapon and softly give a flick upwards to send the staff flying upwards for Jecht to quickly grab it with his teeth and softly grit his teeth against the hilt of the sceptre, before the man hastily ran out of the shrine without turning back. 'What the hell happened to you, Majesty?'

Watching Garland flying and land towards the Chaos Shrine's throne by none other than Jecht who just arrived before he ran back out with the powerless Emperor Mateus in his arms, the ball of red smoke glares down at the entire outcome of this unquestionable fight. ' _Ooh. Now, this is getting interesting…_ '

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. First Night

After minutes of running while carefully inspect to make sure none of the Warriors of Cosmos or Chaos…or even moogles are around to notice them and start making rumors, Jecht has finally reach to the location he had in mind when escaping from the Chaos Shrine and Garland with the still unconscious and bruised Emperor in his arms and his scepter in the latter's teeth as he runs, to the Pandemonium.

Once the Blitzball King has entered the demonic castle while silently praying that the world's tyrannical ruler better not wake up to see him being carried by none other than the person who he punished earlier, it took a few turns of different halls and some loud complaining to himself that Jecht has found the hall to the Emperor's chambers.

' _God damn, Majesty. How the hell do you not end up getting lost in here?_ ' Jecht thought with annoyance as he was during what is not the run of his life when he slowly pushes one of the two doors forward with his left arm and shoulder against the material before walking inside a seemingly normal yet exquisite bedroom with a large king-sized bed bearing purple sheets and multiple white and black pillows and cushions, a couch placed in front of the bed in a safe distance, a large wardrobe and mirror planted against the wall beside the bed's left and Jecht's right, a normal side drawer on each side of the bed and against the wall, and the walls are darker colored than the usual pinkish-purple walls of the Pandemonium.

Jecht walk towards the side of the bed and slowly lower his arms to place the emperor on the bed, his fingers felt the softest feeling of the bed before removing itself from the blonde's back, and lift his right arm to pull the eight-foot-tall scepter off his teeth and place it on the floor as he watches his Royal Highness's head faintly turn to rest his left cheek on the bed and continue to sleep with the sight of his bloodied body burning in Jecht's view, his face scrunched in the expression of confusion, suspicion, and even anger for what he just witnessed earlier.

Garland killing the Emperor? Even though the latter would often irritate Jecht with his malicious and self – centered arrogance of his plans and self – proclaimed dominance towards every one of both Cosmos and Chaos's side with his hellishly powerful magic attacks, but Jecht cannot believe that the Emperor would lose a battle with Garland, nor almost killed. This the first time it happened.

As he pondered the incident, his gaze is fixated on the bed and the body with the torn parts of the blood-covered golden armor and purple cape revealing bits of the once unscathed flesh of the tyrant with long gashes of scars and blood painted on the body, which brings Jecht to quickly notice that the droplets of Majesty's blood continue to grow if left untended.

So without hesitation of the consequences, if the Emperor decided to wake up, Jecht quickly lift the body to sit, with one hand behind the blonde's back, and start his attempts of removing Majesty's clothing.

Another few minutes later, again with his private complaints of how difficult it is to strip the man's damn armor off the body, Jecht again place the now bare body back on the purple sheets and watch how the Emperor is resting peacefully from seeing his chest softly moving up and down while Jecht gently sat at the side of the bed to inspect the blood nearly coating on the pale's skin.

" _Damn, that's a lot of blood and beatdowns. Good thing you're not waking up yet, Majesty._ " Jecht muttered aloud to himself as he moved his hand from playing with some strands of Majesty's long blonde hair spilled on the sheets to stroke his fingers towards the latter's side and touch a bruise, earning the still unconscious tyrant to let out a painful moan which attracted Jecht to blink his eyes in surprise.

Unsure if what he saw and heard was true, Jecht quietly caress and stroke his hand up from Mateus's abdomen to his right breast and watch as his touches bring the Emperor's body to shake while he unknowingly let out quiet moans and whimpers in his aching sleep and that is more than enough to send Jecht giving himself a slightly surprised smile with one corner of his mouth to tug up by what is he seeing and hearing right now. ' _Holy shit!?... I didn't know Majesty can be like this!_ '

Quickly retracting his hand from Mateus's body to hear a sort of displeased – like moan escaped again, Jecht quickly lifts himself off the bed and take a step back to glare another view of the sleeping Emperor on his bed…until he has an idea of how to deal with this situation when he quickly and silently walk towards the still half-opened entrance of the bedroom and straightly run through the hall with the biggest grin he had on his face, leaving Mateus to rest. ' _Majesty, I don't care if you don't like it…but I will help you out, my way!_ '

* * *

Feeling his back being planted on the softest feeling of silken sheets while the cool air brushes on his painful form, without the feeling of his clothing in his sleep, although his mind was suddenly plagued with the recent memories of the sudden loss of his powers and unacceptable defeat by none other than Garland; it only took a minute and the feeling of something extremely cold and wet touching his navel, making him shiver with his teeth clenching to avoid letting out a moan especially when he can feel a thin stream of liquid after said cold object was removed from his skin, for Mateus to slowly blink his eyes open and notice Jecht's grinning face as the first thing he sees from his sleep. "…J – Jecht?"

"Hey, Majesty. Couldn't even think of needing my help from Garland, huh?" Jecht confidently enquired as Mateus slowly blink his tired, violet eyes with a confused sneer of what the athlete mean until said eyes trail down to see his own body…only to widen and let out a gasp in shock of seeing himself naked on his own bed in Pandemonium, covered with purplish and reddish bruises from his fight and loss from Garland, and Jecht is standing on his knees on the bed above the tyrant, with his right hand holding a big but also small blue ice cube on his fingers.

Seeing the sometimes or always drunk and boorish man on top of him on his bed and staring at the blonde's wounded bare body, Mateus hurriedly attempt to move himself to sit to push Jecht away but to his surprise, again, he found his body too weak to slightly lift himself off the bed before Jecht tranquilly and gently use his left hand to push the blonde back on the bed and watch the man squirm under his palm, feeling a left hand touching his forearm and a right hand on Jecht's right shoulder from the Emperor below. "J – Jecht! What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you take care of these bruises. Ice can make it better." Jecht professed with a grin, noticeable to the powerless ruler of Hell when he may have let out a dreadful shiver in his spine, as the former then starts his method of tending to the wounds by reaching his right arm with the ice cube still in his fingers towards the large bruise on Mateus's chest, with the latter watching with a tint of apprehension showing on his face.

Mateus then let out a wince and moan when he can feel the ice cube stroking the head on his chest for his body to shiver of the cold temperature and the liquid melting to flow against the body and towards it path to either on the side of the blonde's back or down to even his navel, the contacts of tiny streams of cold against the other bruises is enough to make Mateus trying himself not to moan.

It was when he felt the ice cube touching his left nipple that brought the blonde to let out a startled gasp, loud enough to catch the two men's attention although their reactions are different; Mateus bear a surprising scowl from the noise he just made with a small flash of red or pink to emerge from his cheeks, while Jecht was slightly surprised for a few seconds before he quickly reclaim his confident grin when he voiced aloud a remark. "Majesty…Are you hard?"

"S – Silence!" Mateus gasped in surprise and anger but the expressions are more than making Jecht grinning like a madman when he resumes stroking the ice cube on the man's body and chest to listen more of the blonde's moaning and whimpering by the freezing cube touching his chest to softly poke on both his nipples, one at the time. "J – J – Jecht… s – stop."

"Don't worry Majesty. I won't tell everyone." Jecht whispered after leaning forward for his mouth to be closer to Emperor's right ear at the same time lowering his arm down against the blonde's body to stroke the ice cube further to his waist, his words and confident tone received a flinch from the surprised victim as he would assume Jecht is planning to blackmail anyone from their side of this embarrassing display but before he could demand or even threatened the burly, shameless man above him…

Mateus immediately let out a loud gasp, more like a short scream, in shock when he can feel the freezing object inserting inside of him, by a pair of fingers entering the only part of his body he would not even dare to touch.

Feeling and watching the man's shaking body increase with additional yet muffled whimpers when he put the ice cube inside his arse and deep, Jecht slowly pull his fingers off and leisurely lean down with one hand grasping both of Mateus's hands above his head against the bed and pillows while another hand, the same hand that inserted the ice inside the blonde earlier, start to slowly pull his shorts down and let his now erected girth out of the damn restriction of clothing before he dropped his shorts on the floor and out of the bed. "How does it feel to be the bitch, Majesty? Not being the boss, huh?"

"J – Jecht…I s – swear…I…I'll….I'll kill you." Even with the freezing object making him shiver and moan so much on bed, Mateus is trying his best to not show any weakness as his eyes stared at Jecht's with a venomous glare and his teeth gritting against each other but as he does show a bit surprised of the threat, Jecht seem to not care when he whispers out what Mateus can hear as 'I take that fucking challenge…'

Before he swiftly remove his hand off the blonde's wrists and gently press himself on top of him, his hands on the bed beside each side of his victim and quickly insert his own length inside the blonde, even when the ice cube is slowly melting inside of him, for Majesty to release more but loud gasps in agony and the blush on his pale, handsome face grew to nearly paint both cheeks red in shame, embarrassment, and horror.

Not giving him time to catch his breath, Jecht then starts to assault the proud and mighty Emperor as if he is a woman to hopefully make the latter's mind go blank in no tomorrow.

Luckily it is only the two of them in the Pandemonium as the air in the bedroom is filled with loud gasps, whines, and whimpers from its ruler and only moans and grunts to the muscled man when Mateus's arms wrapped themselves around Jecht's back after the latter starts ramming him like an animal, but his attempt to scar the brute's back with his fingernails for this assault seems to be futile as each excruciating thrust made Mateus unable to make a scratch by how agonizingly painful his body is feeling, even the ice cube being pushed deeper by the head of Jecht's girth only made the blonde shudder and his noises are loud and clear than being muffled, tears escaped both his violet eyes shut tight as he can feel himself going numb, painful, and cold in the inside.

"J – Je….a - ah! J - JECHT! S - STOP!" Feeling his own member being pumped vigorously by a large hand, Mateus quickly open his eyes in shock and demand as loud as he could get to hopefully attract the brute but Jecht himself would not stop and continue to both pump Majesty's member with his left hand while the right hand suddenly and unconsciously smack one side of the blonde's rear at the same time as each thrust, with Jecht's own member shaking inside to be erect and grew slightly bigger, the sensation itself made Mateus scream and whine and more tears spill on his cheeks. "Never done this, huh Majesty?"

"JECHT! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! YOU'LL KILL ME! I'LL DIE!" Mateus again screamed and cried louder, surprising Jecht as he quickly turns his head over his shoulder to face the door and hope no one would dare come in and witness them doing something…out of character to the two of them, but just to make sure no one would even do enter Pandemonium during this sweet torture, Jecht quickly start another step to resume ravishing the man while silencing him to keep it secret.

Another but heavy smack on the right butt cheek, which has been going red by the previous spanking, released another choked scream from the tyrant but right after he cried, Mateus froze with a muffled whine by Jecht hastily press his own mouth against the former's in a kiss, rendering all noises from the blonde's mouth muffled when Jecht continue to slam himself harder on the tyrant and lift himself to stand on his knees with his hands grabbing both sides of Mateus's waist, slightly raise the man's legs up and off the bed so that Jecht can position himself to thrust himself deeper while kissing the powerful tyrant, watching his violet eyes release more tears and shown as if he has lost his mind in hard sex with the sounds of muffled moaning and wet squelching noises from sweat – soaking skin against skin.

Finally after who – knows – how long it took during the intercourse, possibly almost an hour, Jecht can feel himself going to release himself soon so in a flash of a second; the brutish man quickly lower himself to lean forward and pushing his girth deeper inside Mateus to feel the blonde shuddering with louder, inaudible yelps in Jecht's mouth before the latter himself also let out groans from shooting his fluids inside the Emperor, his red eyes calmly watch the pair of violet orbs grow wide in agony while letting out streams of tears leaking out off his eyes and on his cheeks again, his body shook harder especially when Jecht slowly pulls his head off to let Mateus catch his breath with loud pants and shaken gasps out of his mouth, the feeling of Jecht's member withdrawn out of the blonde only released some of Jecht's fluids onto the bed.

"Phew…that was somethin'." Jecht panted with his sweat – covered face sported his grin that nearly faltered before the kissing stunt as he glances at the panting blonde below him to catch a better look of him; his face with sweat, tears, and drool from his mouth, the purple lipstick may have been smudged by the kissing, his sweating body shook with his chest inhaling and exhaling out loud, and his arse has been coated from Jecht's essence and his own blood from the inside, surprising Jecht that the mighty and proud tyrant that may get on everyone's nerves with his arrogant ego is actually a virgin…or possibly to just men. Who knows if Mateus had seduced Ultimecia yet?

"…J – Jecht…" Mateus's voice quietly whispered but Jecht can hear his low voice for the brute to glance back at the blonde to see that despite the rough sex he had given him, the Emperor could only give a weak glower for what he had done for the blonde to threat the brute with weak and loud pants. "I – If you…dare…to tell…e – everyone about…t - this….I…I will kill you…to Hell."

But even when Jecht can tell Mateus is being serious, the former's mouth curled up with a confident smile when he slowly lower himself for his face to be nearly closer to the tyrant, startling him to react with a surprised frown and a blink of his teary, purple eyes, before Jecht repeat what he said earlier and proceed to give another kiss to the shocked blonde. "I take that fucking challenge…if it's enough to make you bleed."

Watching Mateus's obviously failed attempts to push Jecht off him when he again makes more but quiet moans inside Jecht's mouth by another kiss, the two men did not actually see that an unexpected figure is actually inside the room and in front of the bed this whole time and have been watching the two's excruciating intercourse. ' _…Nice. Best love story than Twilight._ '

**_To be continued…._ **


	4. New Alliance

Jecht let out a groan as he slowly flicker his tired eyes open despite wanting to continue sleeping in the most comfortable sensation of clouds and silk…that is when Jecht's blurred vision has been cleared to see the dark fuchsia-colored ceiling above his head, instead of the starry night of the Dream's End and sleeping on the hard but also soft floor of the stadium, for the Blitzball King to realize he is not sleeping in the replica of his world and battlefield but still in the Emperor's quarters in the Pandemonium from last night, after the second or third round of hard sex he inflicted on the tyrant when they have done their first during the whole night.

Slowly turning his head to his left on the bed, with his face slowly bear guilt and shock while mentally praying Majesty better not wake up and give that agitated glare for what he did to him as the first thing in the possible morning of the War; Jecht can see that the Emperor is still asleep with his bare body underneath the purple sheets with his face inches closer to Jecht's from his position.

' _Oh good, Majesty's still asleep. Better than him kicking my ass off the bed._ ' Jecht sighed in relief as he took another glance at the blonde tyrant's sleeping face, peacefully which is enough to get Jecht staring with his relief transitioning to give himself a curious expression of seeing the arrogant and egotistical warrior of Chaos resting despite the brute may have gone hard ravaging the long blonde haired man thrice to the point the latter cried with tears from the first sex.

Either way, Jecht will remember one thing during the entire war to the point he can smile to himself when he will immediately think of it other than fighting; he made the Emperor bleed and act like a bitch from sex.

Making sure he would not wake the tyrant up and just let him sleep, Jecht slowly and silently raise himself off the bed, careful not to make even a single noise by every step he takes, walk to the other side of the bed to slowly pick up his pair of shorts off the floor and leisurely slip his legs through while watching the other man continue sleeping on the bed, oblivious to his partner when he already picked up his sword off the floor as well with his steel gauntlet for his left arm and proceed to walk towards the doors… Which was open this entire night, to Jecht's surprise of forgetting to close the door during the intercourses, until he quickly ran out of the room but not before taking one last peek of the sleeping tyrant on the bed before he officially runs through the Pandemonium and out to the one place he must go…hopefully he would not get lost during his way out than last night.

* * *

True to his words during his conversation with the Emperor yesterday, Jecht is the first person to show up in the Chaos Shrine whenever there would be a meeting in the morning, normally he would go find the Moogle he recently befriended with to talk with him and sell his favorite drinks, as long as Jecht has enough Gil to pay for it which he has no problem by secretly fighting with the manikins to drop their Gil, and treasure chests he may found.

Luckily, his secret actions have not been exposed by anyone from Chaos's army as well as from the other side. Now, Jecht needs to make sure his night with the Emperor will be kept as his secret as well from everyone.

"I'll beat Majesty up and do it again if he even dares tell Ultimecia this….first knock her unconscious and then fuck him up harder." Jecht told himself with a soft sneer of what his mind is planning if Emperor dares to even tell a single soul of the sex. IF.

Unsure of how long he waited as he may have curse to himself for not knowing the time or even have a clock in the entire War, Jecht witness the arrival of his other so-called comrades, with the first two being the Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia who just showed up by teleporting with their magic, then Exdeath and Golbez, alongside Sephiroth who walked towards the rest after teleporting away from the group and the side, for Kuja to flew in from the opened ceiling while Kefka playfully drop his body like a boulder before he gives himself a flip and float an inch closer to one of the two platforms where Exdeath, Jecht, and Sephiroth are, the sudden loss of the ceiling was possibly from the Emperor's fight with Garland yesterday, until finally, Garland is the last to arrive by walking in the hall from the main entrance of the Shrine and walk towards the ramp.

Unknown to everyone, Jecht silently watches the armored giant with suspicion of what happened yesterday until Garland stood in front of the now rebuilt throne and turn around to glance around the room.

"Where is the Emperor?" Garland demanded as Jecht let out a subtle flinch, unnoticed by the others who then glance at where the Emperor would normally stand if not Garland occasionally took his place, according to Majesty himself expressing his frustration. Seeing the empty place where the tyrant would be, Golbez slowly turns his head to face Jecht and softly and calmly enquire the brute with the question alerting the others' attention to glare at the boorish man. "Jecht, you were with the Emperor yesterday. Did you happen to know where he could possibly be?"

As he glances at everyone staring at him with little interest and more curiosity in their faces, one is stoic and some are helmets, Jecht is mentally shouting at himself in anger of the question while he still glares at everyone but mostly Garland with an annoyed sneer. ' _How the fuck am I supposed to answer that!? Majesty was almost killed by Garland, and I only fucked him up after that!_ '

"…How should I know? It's not like I need to take care of the damn guy, all the time! Especially when he tried to kill me for sleeping during the meeting yesterday!" Jecht lied with a stern glower, with adding the bit of the truth, as he glared at everyone to see their reactions with Ultimecia softly touch her chin with her fingers with a curious scowl of the response for her to ponder aloud with a click of her tongue. "That is odd. The Emperor would never miss out on a meeting, and he is not the type to overslept."

That information brought Jecht to glance at the time witch with a confused frown with annoyance. ' _You, of all people, know a thing or two of Majesty; huh Ulti?_ '

"As well as neither the Emperor or Jecht returned back to the Shrine and asked me of yesterday's meeting. Well, no matter. Jecht, since he failed to show up after your accident; I want you to inform the Emperor of yesterday that I will explain today." Garland professed with a chortle with his glowing yellow eyes narrow underneath his helmet, although Jecht did not see the eyes as he thought to himself with little surprise and confusion for the leader's words. ' _Wait, neither Majesty? I saw him went back here, Garland!_ '

Quickly responding back with a nod and made sure no one can tell of his thoughts, Jecht patiently listened to Garland explaining to the former of this meeting that happened yesterday with everyone also silently listening despite they already heard of it, although Kefka is the only one not paying attention as he is too busy cleaning one of his ears with a finger of one hand while he was floating and scratching the back of his butt with his other hand.

"Yesterday, we were informed with Chaos's words that an intruder from neither side has entered the War and created an odd phenomenon; all the manikins suddenly start attacking not only Cosmos's warriors but us as well. The main objective is to find this intruder and annihilate it to end it's life and it's plot. We also decided that you would be allying with the Emperor until this will be dealt with."

"Uh, so that's why…" Jecht groaned with little interest and a tired – like expression when he heard the mention of intruder although his surprise slowly increases by hearing the manikins fighting both Cosmos and Chaos's side but if that is not enough to ruin Jecht's morning….

"Hey wait! Why am I working with Majesty for this!?" Jecht roared at everyone in anger and realization, loud enough for Kuja to hastily lift his hands and cover his ears with a sneer by the volume, as Garland lift one of his hands, his other is holding the handle of his massive sword, and move it to show everyone else that is present. "Well, we decided on the alliance ever since Sephiroth mentioned you two have much in common yesterday. Other than you two, we decided that I shall ally with Golbez, Exdeath with Kefka, Sephiroth with Kuja, and Cloud of Darkness with Ultimecia. This alliance is only temporarily."

' _Fuck you, Mama's Boy!_ ' Jecht mentally yelled to himself in anger with the name Kefka would normally call the silver-haired swordsman, who quietly respond back to the fuming and not drunk – today warrior with the smug smirk everyone would see him have as Jecht did recall from Emperor about the same statement.

However, instead of another complaint of working alongside the Emperor not only because of the fact he found the tyrant annoying during the war but also because he will definitely kill the athlete for ravaging him but also saved his life from Garland himself….

* * *

"Goddammit." Jecht cursed to himself as he walked his path through the Pandemonium after the meeting at the Chaos Shrine has adjourned, and had to obliterate the manikins that suddenly charged to him at World B and attack him until evening despite being a warrior of Chaos which Garland point it out earlier to be true, for him to inform the Emperor as well as the fact of what happened yesterday.

Initially he does not want to report back to the tyrant for the risk of getting himself killed by the wrath of the Emperor, although the latter could have done that earlier instead of getting himself ravished by Jecht, but Jecht only comply so that the two can plan something involving this intruder and what is it's business here to create this phenomenon. Even if enemies need to fight each other, it will be much easier to also offer their assistance.

Once Jecht arrived outside the entrance of the Emperor's bedroom, fortunately he now knows how the Pandemonium's maze – filled chambers go and would no longer get lost; Jecht first took a deep breath before exhaling with his face scrunch in confidence before he lifts his free arm towards the handle and pull one of the doors back and wide for him to almost walked in to get the Emperor's attention. "Majesty…"

Immediately after opening the door, the first thing Jecht sees…is Emperor standing against a column of his four-poster bed with a slight crouch while his hands grasp on the column, still barred from any clothes with his back turned towards Jecht to show the latter the blemished back nearly hidden from his knee-length hair and legs as well as the large red mark on the blonde's rear from Jecht spanking him last night, and Majesty let out some pants released from his mouth as if he is still in pain.

Obviously, three rounds of hard sex would even hurt someone like the Emperor without the latter shooting agonizing magic at anyone, mostly Jecht until now.

The sight before him seem to distract Jecht to continue staring at the tyrant with both surprise and amusement, completely engrossed from seeing the blonde in such a state as half of Jecht's subconscious wants to run in the room and catch the Emperor if he was about to fall backwards due to the bruises on his body, with a tint of said subconscious wanting to ask the blonde why is he still has those wounds instead of healing his body already, while the other half…just want to start around round of sex while the two are standing off and away from the bed.

But Jecht was so focused of watching the blonde nearly fall on the floor when noticing the Emperor's body is giving out subtle but noticeable shakes, he did not notice his fingers holding the hilt of his sword is slowly drooping down until the sound of a loud clang of his sword hitting the floor and the empty filling of his open hand let out a shudder with surprise on Jecht as he glared at the Emperor, who quickly whirls his head over his left shoulder and notice Jecht standing behind the open door.

Surprise showing in both men's faces as they stare at each other…

"Sorry, I'll come back later." Jecht 'calmly' push the door back to closed with a click from connecting with the other door, swiftly twist his body to press his back against the door and finally express his shock by what he saw with a few pants of seeing the rare sight of Majesty's genuinely surprised reaction upon noticing Jecht outside his own room before he asked himself with surprise and anger in his tone. "Damn…how am I supposed to tell Majesty about the meeting, if he looks at me like that!?" But before he could even think further to his own private debate….

**BAM!**

The loud sound alongside the instant sight of a right arm with the fingers closed in a fist nearly scared the crap out of Jecht when the arm shot itself from inside the room to make a hole large enough for the entire arm to slipped through, beside the right side of Jecht's neck and quickly twist around to lock Jecht's neck in a chokehold, not too strong to cut off the air out of Jecht's throat but not too weak to let out a strangled gasp out of the burly man, when he quickly grasp the arm with his hands on the slightly muscled arm just as another slam echoed the hall from another fist punching a hole closer to the other side of the shocked fighter's face while he dared not see the hole and the owner of the arm nearly strangling the man hissing a stern threat to the unfortunate man for his action. "How dare you return after what you did…you've got a lot of nerve, Jecht!" **[*]**

The only thing Jecht could respond responsibly to save his life from getting killed from the infuriated spellcaster that ruled Heaven and Hell…"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU PUNCH THE DOORS TO MAKE HOLES LIKE THAT!? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, MAJESTY!"

* * *

"Well? What did that insect want during today's meeting?" The Emperor demanded, softly but still enraged showing in his strict violet purple eyes and posture with his arms crossed against each over his chest, as he glared at Jecht sitting on the couch in front of the bed, after the plea of trying to explain about today's meeting managed to spare his life from the torture, with Jecht start explaining his report of the meeting while slowly trailing his eyes up and down to see the blonde man standing in front of him and the outfit he is wearing right now to shield his wounds from yesterday; a wide, and white floor-length silken gown that can open itself without the purple sash wrapping around his waist to slightly close it and thus show a nearly visible view of his torso with the small vertical gap, has long, baggy sleeves, and a slit to let his right leg out of the other slit and nearly show his waist.

During the report; Jecht also mentioned about the intruder and its actions to make the manikins attacking both sides of Cosmos and Chaos's armies, how Garland does not even recall attacking the Emperor and the temporary two – men alliance between the ten warriors of Chaos with Emperor and Jecht as one of these alliances.

"Tch. Those fools again mocked about the both of us." The Emperor scoffed in irritation with his index finger and thumb of his right hand on and under his chin, pondering of the information while not noticing Jecht glancing at the former when he subtly lift his leg up off the slit a bit to let the material drooped down, teasing Jecht to see more of the Emperor's shameless body without the other knowing when Jecht slowly widens his eyes with arousal, until the blonde shift his attention to glare at the tanned and half-naked man to voiced out his thoughts with a glower. "Jecht. Whoever this insect that dared arrive in the War, that vermin might have interfered with my fight against Garland."

"What?" Jecht softly widened his eyes in surprise as he glared at the Emperor who narrowed his eyes with disdain of possibly recalling the fight after the other statement. "During my battle against Garland; I first noticed his fighting skill was unusual for him, but before I nearly end his life and become the leader of Chaos's army…I was tortured by an unknown source before I found myself unable to use any of my powers. I even tried to conjure any of my spells earlier, even a simple Cure spell to ease my pain before you dared show yourself in my presence. I still want to kill you for your disgusting actions to me."

' _So that's how, huh? But still, that's sound deep Majesty._ ' Jecht thought to himself after letting out a sigh, clearly disappointed of how Mateus again had to show his arrogant dominance even when he just revealed how he cannot use his powers which now explains why the Emperor did not fight back from last night's seductions and still bear the bruises on his body.

But when he hears more of the Emperor speaking to him, but in a softer tone to be calm than bearing the fury he would show to him and anyone else... "…However, I shall accept your cooperation for the time being."

"Wait what?" Jecht lifts his head with surprise of what he just heard from the Emperor, who only stare at somewhere else other than Jecht's face but his expression bears little pain and sadness. Did he just say what Jecht thought he heard? "As you did seduce me three times during the whole night, and I am furious about it; you did happen to be at the right time when Garland almost killed me after I lost my powers. So as the ONLY person of this entire army to know of this, I shall allow you to offer your service to me until this insect will be dealt with. But you must swear you shall NOT reveal this to those other vermin, not even our own enemies!"

"…Huh. Alright, Majesty. I'll join ya and keep ya secret…" Jecht gave himself a confident expression and smirk as he gently raise himself off the couch, happy to know that despite his choice of words and cocky attitude; the Emperor is willingly to allow Jecht to join him, with the tyrant noticing Jecht walking closer to press his muscle-bound body against the blonde's and catch his surprise, as Mateus is not wearing his golden high – heeled boots to find his height reaching the level of Jecht's chest.

The feeling of a steel hand stroking on the bruised rear underneath the soft silk gown by the slit in circles, where Jecht dared slap his hand so many times to be red during the first seduction, received a gasp from Mateus when his violet eyes glared at Jecht's red orbs in shock, embarrassment, and anger…

Before the two men fell on top of the bed by Jecht leaning forward, with Mateus on top of the purple sheets releasing another gasp while Jecht gave another remark of the matter to the surprised blonde tyrant who shivered in dread from seeing the man on top of him grinning like a madman. "But we both can keep doing this secret; of me playing with ya body until we can finish this mission! Then we can stop with this and continue fighting until we're dead!"

"Jecht…!?" Mateus nearly shouted to stop but possibly repeating from last night; Jecht dared to lean his head forward and lock his mouth against Majesty in another kiss to catch his shock and let out a muffled moan, with Jecht's body acting as an anchor in case of stopping Mateus shaking his body to escape from the soon – to – be habit of Jecht seducing the secretly powerless Emperor during this new mission of searching for the intruder responsible for this. ' _Whoever the goddamn you are,…thanks for making me enjoy Majesty!_ '

_**To be continued…** _

**[*] This is a reference from Himichu's DISSIDIALAND from Deviantart, the title of the chapter called Nobara's Tale 2, which is the fifth chapter of the comic. Go read it because it is very funny and entertaining to read.**


	5. Hell of The First Show

"Jecht, remind me…why haven't I crush you for seducing me AGAIN last night and the previous night?" The Emperor hissed curtly with a dark glower in his face as he, in his full golden armor but still bear the bruises from a few days in his skin excluding his face yet he kept dismissing the painful sensation in his system, and Jecht walked through the ruined fields of World B after walking out of the Pandemonium.

Listening to the question with the definite threatening tone, Jecht slowly crept his lips up for a confident grin and lift his arm to the back of his messy black hair and give his scalp a scratch, answering the tyrant's question as they have walked out of a gateway to appear in the middle of nowhere. "Well, you said so yourself Majesty; you can't use your powers because of the damn intruder. AND it's to thank you for not only letting me help ya, but also let me stay at your place, until this whole mission is over."

The answer immediately receives a click of the Emperor's tongue and a clench of his teeth with anger for even agreeing with the brute's statement.

' _It's not like I even planned for this._ ' Emperor thought to himself as he glared at his ally during their walk, seeing Jecht bearing a calm smile to himself which actually infuriate the blonde more as if the former enjoys playing with the latter with seduction while he is powerless than a human. ' _Despite his incompetence, he is the only one of this entire war to know of my troubles. So it's just as he said until this mission is over, I have no choice but to ally with Jecht for the time being. The sooner I have my powers back AND get rid of the insect, then I can annihilate every one of these vermin! Even Jecht!_ '

The Emperor was so focused on his own private argument, he did not notice Jecht has stopped walking until his arm with his sword outstretch to the side and nearly knock his accomplice backward before he shifts his attention back to the present.

"What the hell? Again?" Jecht murmured in surprise with the Emperor noticing he is facing forward with a shocked and annoyed reaction for the blonde to follow the direction and witness what of all times in the war he is not expecting to see, at least it is not Kefka this time.

What the two men are watching right now…is a familiar sight of a Moogle but unlike a normal Moogle, this one is not flying but rather riding on a rolling and large barrel while it's tiny arms is carrying a box containing some objects inside, the box is big enough to assume it could be heavier for a tiny creature to hold.

But nonetheless, the Moogle is capable of rolling the massive barrel elsewhere and farther away from the two but still closer to their location.

"Jecht?" The Emperor almost enquired the man only to watch Jecht hastily sprint towards the Moogle with the blonde hearing the man shout aloud to catch the creature, with a shudder and an irksome scowl in Mateus's face by the volume as he would think of the possible consequences if someone from either Cosmos or Chaos's side heard it as well and a quick plan to avoid having them figure out or even guess their secret…

* * *

"Hey!" Running past the Emperor and on his way to the Moogle rolling the barrel of what he hopes it will be, Jecht called out to the Moogle as he watches the latter manage to turn it's head to its side and see the athlete racing towards it, with Jecht hearing a high – pitched voice with a kind tone saying what he heard was 'Hi!' yet he immediately notice the Moogle's body struggling back and forth with the barrel jerking off as well before the Moogle scream and stopped Jecht from running next to the barrel and grabbed it with both hands, watching the Moogle's body thrown off the barrel with the box of objects flying away from it's tiny arms and land on the ground a mile away from the warrior before falling straight to its own box in a loud crash, a few peculiarly odd objects also flew out off the box and land on the ground.

But when Jecht almost strode to the box and about to pull it out from its box, a small flash of white and red swiftly emerged out of the box for the unscathed Moogle to let out a cheer with excitement. "I did it! Oh hi, kupo!"

"Hey, little man. Ya got another giant drink for me?" Jecht sighed in relief with a confident smile as he watches the Moogle leisurely let it's tiny and disproportional body ascend and hover off the box of objects and levitate in front of the warrior to kindly greet him with a nod towards the barrel it was rolling earlier. "Yeah, kupo! Managed to swipe it from that clown who kept terrorizing with us Moogles! Just need to give h'm a big wedgie! Oh, it's that golden pompous ass I'd keep hearing about!"

Seeing the Moogle point it's tiny arm at behind him, Jecht whirl his head over his right shoulder to see no one but Emperor Mateus walking towards him with his usually composed expression and scowl showing in his face, although Jecht could have sworn he notice a twitch in Majesty's eye when he must have heard being called a 'golden pompous ass' which brought Jecht to almost snicker after he quickly shifted his head back to the Moogle before he gave a cough and retort to his new friend with a hand showing itself to introduce the Emperor who now stood by his side. "Y – Yeah. Well, he's with me now, so just need to get used to Majesty. Majesty, this here's my new friend who'll help us with our problems!"

"Hmph! And how could a tiny insect such as this provide us for its assistance? I doubt it can even fight or have any powers, besides creating potions for anyone who will buy from it." The Emperor gave a scoff as his rude assumption of this Moogle instantly brought Jecht to react with surprise and anger, knowing too well that despite the handicap he has, the Emperor will show himself as the cruel dictator but no soon after the Emperor finished his taunt…

The atmosphere around the two suddenly felt heavy to the point Emperor and Jecht fell to their knees and hands on the ground while both men let out loud gasps from their mouths in dismay of how this power is effortlessly suffocating them. Watching the two men gasping for breath while it is seemingly not unfazed by this power it must have caused, despite it actually does not want Jecht to be part of this torture, the Moogle calmly exclaim towards the Emperor with a firm tone in it's high – pitched voice. "You think I don't fight, you ass? Then, let's see if you can fight me, kupo!"

"W – W – Wait! C – Calm down! We c – can explain! Majesty's…in a pinch!" Jecht hastily lifts his head and one of it's arms to glare at the Moogle and breathed out his plea while hearing Majesty's strangled gasps as well after his body, arms and legs fell one side against the ground and dropping their scepter and sword as well to hear a loud clatter.

After hearing Jecht's superficially breathless begging while looking at the expression of disbelief of nearly losing all the air in both of their faces, it seems to suffice the Moogle when Jecht and Emperor can feel the heavy pressure slowly decreased from inside and outside them and the atmosphere around them for the air to enter back in their lungs by the two inhaling and exhaling in loud but soft pants, with shaky heads raising to face the powerless Moogle when it enquire Jecht with a soft and _innocent_ tone. "I'm listening, kupo."

* * *

"Jecht, what…who is this?" The Emperor inquired, with a quick and angry glare from Jecht to change the former's sentence due to be nearly killed by the former acting arrogant to a small creature that can paralyze them, as the two watch the Moogle who is now swimming inside it's box full of objects even those that were blown off earlier and can hear it's almost quiet mumbling, after Jecht has explained the situation of the intruder that manage to remove the Emperor's powers and the manikins fighting with both sides of the war instead of just Cosmos's warriors.

Fortunately, to Emperor, Jecht did not mention the dastardly agonizing nights of seduction to the Moogle as Jecht did say he rather not tell this sort of information to an 'innocent' Moogle such as this.

' _Nothing is innocent from an insect that nearly killed us, Jecht._ ' Emperor mentally fumed.

Ignoring the Moogle searching for whatever it is looking for in its box although they believed the men heard it say 'Where is it…oww…', Jecht softened his glare to answer the curious but still demanding Emperor with a faint frown while he held a silver mug to drink the contents of the large barrel of beer for Jecht's satisfaction. "Well, Majesty. I met this little guy a few days ago when it was doing the same thing earlier; rolling on a large barrel. First wondering why the little thin' ain't flying, we had a nice talk and a drink. Basically, this little guy likes to make weird but very useful stuff that made everything easier, so I asked if it's alright to let him join us. Like you said Majesty, we leave ourselves out of ya hair when this mission's over."

"Got it!" The Moogle leaped off its box with the two men turning their heads to focus their attention from the excited Moogle when it flew off the box and show them the item it was looking for in its tiny arms. The odd object it is holding appears to be a sort of visor, the material is transparently blue in color with a dark blue rim around the edge and smaller for a human to wear or it is the size of a Moogle's head.

"Ta, ta, ta, ta, taaaaa! My level spouzzer, kupo! Let me scan ya power levels and see if the two of you is maximumly level 100!" The Moogle revealed while inserting this spouzzer on its eyes and glance at Jecht, first catching the two's surprise from noticing the sudden and tiny blinking yellow lights that flash on the visor until the lights ceased flashing to show some digits for the Moogle to reveal Jecht's ' _power level_ '. "Jecht, you're…Level 36. Not bad, not bad."

"What? Then what about Majesty? If he's handicapped, he should be like what; Level 0 or something?!" Jecht complained with disappointment for knowing his power level is lower than he assumed, thought to be like Level 50 and above, with the inquiry about the Emperor's possible and lowest power level due to his handicap brought a cruel scoff from the tyrant for him to mock the athlete for the possibility of being weaker than even a manikin or Moogle, not seeing said latter shifting it's attention to the golden – clad ruler of Pandemonium. "Hmph! You must be pulling someone's leg if you think, just because I cannot use my powers that I would be Level…"

"One." The Moogle interrupted the complaining Emperor with the straight answer receive a flinch in surprise from Majesty when he slowly turn his head from the startled Jecht before the Moogle, his face scrunch in anger when he believed he heard the creature said one while he watch the Moogle flew towards Jecht with it's arms slowly remove the visor off it's eyes and hold it in front of Jecht's right eye, bringing him to close his other eye and glance through the visor with the Emperor insight, seeing the small but readable numbers glowing yellow when it scanned the other warrior of discord before Jecht spoke with a nod. "Yep. It says ya Level 1, Majesty."

"Good news, tho. Even if you are Level 1, it doesn't mean you're powerless, kupo. It's just your powers are sealed inside you, waiting for you to let it out. So since Jecht mentioned the manikins gone rogue, the best thing to get it back is to make you fight manikins until you can get your powers back. This spouzzer can also scan how much 'Battle points' you need before you reach to a new level." The Moogle informed the Emperor after wearing it's visor back on it's shut tight eyes with both men staring at each other with curiosity of the matter.

The Emperor notice from taking a short glare over Jecht's right shoulder a large group of different colors at a far distance away from the three, with Jecht and the Moogle also noticing the Emperor's sneer to turn themselves around and glance at the group of colors that is now running towards the three, for the Moogle to scan the incoming figures racing to them. "Manikins! And they're between Level 10 to Level 18, kupo!"

Hearing the power levels of the manikin army that dared themselves to race towards them and holding their crystallized weapons in hand, counted to be 50, as if these mindless pawns are serious of eliminating their true master; the first person to run towards them is the Emperor, ignoring Jecht calling out to him with the surprise in the latter's voice from realizing too late the Emperor is running to the manikin army. "Majesty!"

' _Power level 10 to 18..._ ' The Emperor recalled as he runs closer to the manikins as he first notices their almost exact appearance is of some of both warriors from Chaos's side and their enemies, which brings Mateus to grip both hands on his scepter tighter and already sprint faster to the army. ' _Then I shall destroy them first to quickly get a higher level than Jecht and reclaim my powers!_ '

The minute he stopped running for the first manikin ready to fight the genuine warrior is the lone female member of Cosmos's army and Kefka's arch-enemy, Terra, with her hands emitting a bright orange mist to fire a Meteor spell; the Emperor swiftly swing his scepter to jab the pointed foot of the scepter at the manikin's waist with the impact not impaling her through but sending her flying away with a distorted gasp released from Terra's mouth with some more of the other manikins resembling the Onion Knight, Zidane Tribal, Bartz Klauser, and Squall Leonhart already leaping off the ground and proceed to fall towards the tyrant…

Only for the latter to swing his scepter with one hand around and above him to send the mentioned four manikins to receive the hit and send them flying away as well before landing roughly on their comrades…

* * *

"Majesty!" Right after he called and almost stopped the Emperor from running straight to the army of manikins and proceed to fight the group even without his powers, Jecht immediately react with pure shock of seeing Majesty swiftly fighting and throwing his staff, often discarding his weapon during the fight to throw punches and kicks, before reclaiming his scepter to swing it around and hit his opponents, and easily dodging any attacks sent to him by the manikins of their allies and enemies before they broke in pieces, literally on the ground, with the almost forgotten Moogle let out a soft noise which startled Jecht of forgetting his friend when like yesterday, he was engrossed with watching Emperor continuously fight and evade the manikins without even using his powers. "Wow. That guy does fight without his powers, kupo. Have you seen him do that?"

"…No. But I can tell he is strong when we first met, even if we went off with a bad start. Then again, he did make two holes in his strong ass doors last night with his bare hands." Jecht responded as he watch the Emperor composedly give swift movements as if he is both dancing and fighting at the same time, to Jecht he sees Emperor doing a similar but awfully familiar move someone once did from Jecht's respective world, although he cannot remember who originally did the moves but knows he is someone important to him other than his son and rival, Tidus.

Not seeing the visor – wearing Moogle nodding in reply of the answer, Jecht suddenly recalls what he needs to know for him to shift his attention from Emperor fighting the now rapid decreasing army of manikins by himself, to the Moogle and calmly demand the latter of the thought he had in mind. "Oh yeah! Hey, what's Majesty's power level now? He's fighting those manikins while he's the first level!"

Seeing the Moogle unhurriedly turns his head to face the Emperor finishing off the last few manikins away from the two for the visor to let out some more tiny, yellow digits… "That guy's Battle Points is increasing rapidly, raising his level more than even 10 digits…Kupo! I see a Level 12 and Level 32 coming in his way!" Hearing the mention of Level 12 and 32, Jecht hastily shifts his head to see Emperor, assuming another two manikins but with one of them having a higher level are heading to the golden – clad man but instead…. "Oh no. Majesty!"

* * *

After jabbing his scepter through the last manikin of Firion and hear his inaccurately warped voice mutter 'Don't let it end…' before the opponent broke into tiny pieces while the Emperor let out soft pants when he notices he has successfully defeated all of the least powerful manikins, confirming Jecht's words is true and the Emperor will have no choice but to eliminate the manikins AND the intruder of the War.

However, the Emperor's lips crept up into a cruel smirk while he slowly collects himself to stand in a pile of broken crystals with different colors as he can think that perhaps this fight will increase his levels and he may have some of his powers back. ' _Well…I believe this will increase my so-called level to even Jecht's…_ '

"Well, well. Is the king of all animals having a spectacular battle, all by himself? Without even that disgusting beast by his side?" A familiar and flamboyant voice enquired with a taunt as hearing it from above and behind him, the Emperor slowly turn around and crane his neck up to see two familiar men coming towards the blonde man, one is walking on the ground while the other is descending his flight to be floating an inch off the ground and levitating beside his partner, with the Emperor furrowing his face to bear an agitated sneer of seeing their appearance and his mind recall what Jecht mentioned about one of them talking about the two of them, ignoring said brawler shouting his name with his voice growing louder. "What do you two insects want?"

"Hmph. We just got back from our investigation for the intruder Garland and Chaos insisted to find and capture, and we cannot help but notice you fighting off the manikins as we did earlier. I see you actually don't mind being with Jecht's side after all." Sephiroth explained with a scoff as he and Kuja notice, with Emperor not turning around to see what they saw himself, Jecht running towards the three with a Moogle wearing a strange visor sitting on his dirty black hair.

The Emperor held back his urge to growl with vehemence when he can tell Sephiroth's voice bears amusement for even mentioning Jecht to him after the latter has finally reached to the three… right after Kuja enquires the Emperor with a curious scowl in his effeminate face. "If I am not mistaken, Emperor, but you were fighting with the manikins without your magic. Why is that?"

The question by none other than the young mage himself prompt both Emperor and Jecht to react by a short flinch in shock, luckily both Sephiroth and Kuja does not seem to notice their plight as the Emperor mentally curses himself for not even thinking of an excuse to not reveal to anyone but Jecht of his powers being sealed off to not be used until he can get his powers back at the moment. ' _How am I supposed to answer that!? I cannot reveal to these two vermin that I can't use my powers! If I do, they will take that advantage to tell the entire army…who knows if they'll even seduce me as hard as Jecht!_ '

Just as he was about to open his mouth and answer back with a lie…

"He just wants to win the bet Jecht threatened him to do, kupo." The Moogle on top of Jecht's head answered instead with the sentence brought Jecht and Emperor to first glance at each other before the Moogle in surprise and confusion, with Sephiroth and Kuja also staring at the Moogle with a curious sneer of this bet when the four men watch the Moogle leisurely stand on the brawler's head and reveal more of the reason, a definite lie but seemingly convincing enough to pull this farce off. "Jecht told me he made a bet to this golden ass…that if he can find this intruder you guys are looking for without his powers, he can torture Jecht into submission for doubting his powerful might!"

' _What the hell, little man?_ ' Jecht thought with bewilderment of the fake bet but even when he was about to speak, the Emperor then spoke with a proud tone bearing agreement of this fake bet and increase Jecht's shock while Sephiroth and Kuja are interested, even when the Emperor turned his attention to the Moogle. "Indeed! Since you lot has been openly wondering that Jecht and I would always depend on each other during the war, I accept Jecht's foolish offer to prove to him that I can control everyone and everything with and without my power! Also, I just gain a creature that can accurately read anyone's 'Power Level'. So, Moogle; would you be so kind as to reveal to us Sephiroth and Kuja's power level and see if they are powerful than we assume?"

"Oh? Well, I'm pretty sure that I am powerful than even the three of you together!" Kuja mused aloud with a hand flipping his long, silver and violet hair fashionably to make a point, not even bother to glare at the Moogle when Sephiroth notice the Moogle's visor on its face has glowing yellow digits until it then spoke to get everyone's attention. "Kuja is Level 12 while Sephiroth is Level 36."

"What!?" Kuja glared at the Moogle in shock and anger of knowing his power level to be lower than he arrogantly boasted while Sephiroth has a bemused reaction with his eyes closed to let out a chuckle for Kuja to lose his composure over his power level while Jecht shrugs his shoulders with his elbows bending upwards with a calm frown when retorting the mage of the calculation. "He's right. I saw how the thing works, it's actually true. So if you want to make it to maximum Level 100, need to fight harder."

"…Very well, then. I'll show you animals that I can increase my level to 100!" Kuja huffed as he turn his body around with Sephiroth watching his partner with a soft, cruel smirk until Kuja hurriedly flew away from the three men of discord but faster than ever, with Sephiroth give another glance at both Emperor and Jecht and let out another chortle before he disappeared in a flash of black and without a trace, leaving just Emperor, Jecht, and the Moogle on the latter's head especially when the brawler trail his eyes up to glare at the creature with a peeved reaction for the lie it has to mention to the four earlier. "Okay, what is it with that bet? You made it sound like Majesty will actually kill me…"

"But it is convincing for Sephiroth and Kuja to believe, and they won't suspect that I have lost my powers. Just bear with it, Jecht. Oh yes, what is my power level now? I believe these manikins have provided me to be higher than even the lowest few numbers." The Emperor spoke with a calm smirk as he first glance at Jecht to catch his surprise of the fact Sephiroth and Kuja actually believe to the fake bet, before the Emperor stares at the Moogle with Jecht following suite for the creature to twist it's body to the side and stare at the Emperor for the visor to start functioning….

"Emperor, you're Level 13. But the good news is, kupo; not only that you can increase your level faster by fighting an opponent with a higher level than ya, but I can see that you have a few of your magic spells unlocked for you to try again. Just not the fatal ones yet."

"Excuse me?" Seeing Emperor was about to lose his composure like Kuja for knowing his new power level is just one level above the slithering worm, Jecht calmly place his hands on the tyrant's shoulders and purple cape with a soft but playful smirk on his face and a chuckle when he informs the blonde tyrant in gold of what the three had been discussing about before and after the battle. "Hold on, Majesty. You said so yourself; we've got people to believe the bet is don't USE your powers. So just wait until you have ALL your powers and then you can kill people…"

Despite knowing the Emperor will blow a fuse and threaten the fighter for trying to protect the Moogle from it, Jecht reacted with surprise of seeing the Emperor turning his head away with his sneer slowly soften as if he has calmed down which brought Jecht to give out a sigh in relief before his eyes narrow with a smile when he mentioned aloud of something to catch the Emperor's attention and glanced back to Jecht. "But you know Majesty…you actually took me off guard by fighting with those manikins by yourself, without your powers. I think you can survive not getting killed by this damn intruder."

Softly blinking his violet eyes by the information, as if he is slightly surprised but also impressed of hearing Jecht's information, the Emperor slowly twist his head to fully glance at Jecht in the face with a calm and confident smirk in the blonde man's jaw when he gave a faint nod and a response to the brawler, with both men ignoring or forgetting the fact a Moogle with a level – calculating visor is sitting on top of Jecht's head. "Thank you, Jecht."

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Meeting The Intruder!

"Comrades. Anything to report regarding our intruder and this new change of the war?" Garland announced once he sees all ten warriors are present for the evening meeting inside the now rebuilt Chaos Shrine, with the new change of scenery of seeing Jecht sitting on the rim of one of the two platforms and next to the Emperor and Ultimecia with a stern and determined expression in the boorish man's face, which surprised the leader at first of seeing Jecht acting so serious than laid back yet Garland instantly recall he has made the decision of grouping the two men together during this temporary mission.

At the very least to the armored leader, just to see the Emperor and Jecht expressing their discomfort of working alongside together for his and possibly to him the others' amusement.

The first person to respond was, not surprisingly, was Kefka when he floats closer to Exdeath and hovers off the ground with a maniacal laugh. "Huehehehehehe! Well, Garly – man! I had the blast of my life destroying those backstabbing manikins that dared try ta attack me!"

But in spite of the jester showing his overconfidence and arrogance for his so-called powerful moments, everyone shifts their attention to glare at Exdeath when he scoffed of his insane partner's explanation to report aloud with distaste in his voice. "Hmph, such false information coming from the clown. He was trying to obliterate a weak Moogle that was rolling a large barrel, only for the said creature to hang Kefka on a mountain of World B by his pants and underwear."

"So that loud screeching I heard was Kefka." Golbez mused with discomfort as Kefka instantly fumed in fury and yelled at Exdeath for revealing the truth. "EXDEATH! THAT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T JUST TELL THEM THAT SO CASUALLY!"

' _So that part was true._ ' Both Jecht and Emperor thought with displeasure as they do not need to see everyone else except Kefka, most notably the two, Kuja, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Cloud of Darkness, have an irritated or smug glower on their faces for their annoyance of the group getting on their nerves every single moment.

However, the mention of Moogle seems to alert Kuja to turn his face and glare at Garland as he floats above the ground and beside Sephiroth's side, crossing his arms together on his chest and bear a curious sneer. "I believe that Moogle is the same Moogle that was acquainted with Jecht earlier."

"Hey, there could be a lot of Moogles that could tackle on one of us! Plus, the Moogle that was with me and Majesty just now is not even here!" Jecht complained with a huff once everyone glance at the brawler standing beside the tyrant, with Sephiroth's glowing bluish-green eyes softly narrow with a soft frown showing his curiosity when he voiced out his thought and recall earlier of meeting said Moogle. "What a shame. You could have brought that thing in here, because we can use it to read out ALL of our 'Levels' like Kuja being Level 12."

Sephiroth did not see or just ignore Kuja glaring at the silver-haired swordsman with a furious pout on his flamboyant face for even mentioning his revealed 'Level' as Ultimecia raised an eyebrow in confusion of this 'Levels' for her to question the Emperor of the matter. "Mateus. What does Sephiroth mean 'Levels'?"

First releasing a sigh, as he just wanted this meeting to end sooner than later for both him AND Jecht to discuss more of the important business, the Emperor only respond to the time witch while glancing away from his so-called comrades with Jecht bearing a soft but still firm scowl on his face.

Possibly because of Kefka's obnoxiousness or just how the Emperor answer the question with his own words. "Jecht's new friend and my new slave have created a useful invention to reveal how powerful we are, between Level 1 to 100 as the maximum level. Earlier, as Sephiroth mentioned just now, the four of us knew our power levels for Kuja to be Level 12, Sephiroth is Level 36, Jecht is Level 32…and I am Level 40."

"Can we just stop spouting out the fact I have the weakest level!?" Ignoring Kuja hissing his complaint aloud while the sight of the agitated mage that always shows himself as flamboyant regardless of his age and inexperience brought Kefka to fill the air with his loud fits of laughs, everyone else did not see Jecht glaring at the Emperor beside him with the mixed expressions of shock and irritation of the little lie the Emperor slipped into his sentence when he mentally argue towards the tyrant for the latter's words. ' _Hold on! Since when in hell are you Level 40, Majesty!? Didn't you just said you'll get used to Level 13 for a bit!?_ '

Then, without thinking, Jecht voiced out what comes next from his mind towards the Emperor, catching his surprise and startling almost every one of the room for the sudden temper by the brawler. "Oh yeah! Then, you better not forget about THAT BET, MAJESTY!"

Releasing some harsh pants from his mouth by his loud yell of a complaint, it only took a minute for Jecht to realize, to his surprise from seeing how Emperor's face bear disbelief and furious towards the former for revealing the bet as the others stare at the two men, with Ultimecia and Kefka's faces their versions of fascination, until Sephiroth reminisce with his eyes trailing up, bringing the topic of said Moogle back to the conversation while everyone ignore the tyrant glaring at his partner with ferocity for revealing the bet out of the open and too soon. "Oh. I believe he's referring to the bet the Moogle told us about Emperor won't use any his powers until he kills our trespassing opponent, to torture Jecht should Emperor does so. I'm still curious about what happens if the Emperor lose the bet."

"Then, if he wishes; we can leave Emperor and Jecht to deal with the intruder themselves, while we can focus on our true objectives of eliminating our enemies in Chaos's name." Garland declared aloud to his comrades with a chortle.

Should he or anyone else looked up instead of listening to Kefka letting out another loud and childish complaint with a screech for the new change of strategy, obviously he wants to eliminate the intruder more than anything for no good reason other than destroy for his destructive entertainment while focusing more of the war, one of them would have noticed an odd appearance of something they have never seen before in the war, seemingly looking down to watch the warriors of Chaos and their meeting although it is more Kefka hovering inches in front of Garland to argue and a horrified Jecht slightly take a few steps back from the fuming Emperor.

" _I believe I should pay them a visit._ "

* * *

"Hi, kupo! ….What happened?" The visor - wearing Moogle excitedly greeted the two people it was hoping to see at the Lunar Subterrane, but upon noticing something odd by seeing a terrified Jecht seemingly sweating bullets while trying not to make eye contact with the furious Emperor also not making eye contact with his partner when the two walked in the battlefield; the Moogle enquired with a curious tone with the question alerted the tyrant to glare dark daggers at the creature and answered back with a scoff, walking a few steps away from Jecht when he stopped walking before turning around to face the brutish brawler. "Jecht revealed to the other warriors of our army of the bet, without even thinking of the consequences of mentioning it. So now, it is only me and Jecht to find the insect that caused all of this while the other lot can fight their enemies for the time being."

"Look Majesty, I didn't mean to tell them the bet. I was angry that you lied about your Power level being 40 instead of 13." Jecht apologized with a soft, firm frown and his hands on his hips as he sees the Emperor's violet eyes softly narrow to the point of almost keeping them close and responds to the answer with a sigh. "Of course I had to lie about my level. Do you expect me to reveal I am one level above Kuja and see them mocking me? At the very least, you didn't reveal to them that YOU tend to seduce me whenever you have a chance during this mission."

But before Jecht was about to say something, a very loud noise of a horn interrupted the conversation with the two men shudder in discomfort by the harsh volume and instantly turn their attentions towards the source to be the Moogle standing on one of the shorter and destroyed platform, holding an object with both of his tiny arms, the name is shown in the body of said object to be called an 'airhorn', until it stops and reprimand the two startled men with a strict tone. "No arguing when I pulled out this airhorn, kupo! Now, based on what you two complained; everyone from Chaos's side won't suspect you temporarily lost your powers, and it will be easier if you two are the only ones fighting the intruder!"

Seeing the two men first glance at each other with little surprise and more confusion, for both the sentence and this 'airhorn' the Moogle is holding, before they glance elsewhere from them with a soft expression similar to sadness; the Moogle softly lower it's arms off the airhorn before it then pulled out a wooden board containing a few pieces of paper from its side and float towards the Emperor to speak happily. "Anyway. I have something to ask you, kupo. Since you agreed to fight physically, I thought of something for you to wear because too much gold doesn't seem good for fighting. Don't worry, it's just changing a few things from your armor…."

Lifting the board to show the first paper to Emperor and Jecht, the first thing they react was Emperor shudder with the expressions of dismay and fury while Jecht first widens his eyes in surprise before his mouth instantly turn into a grin and let out a laugh when Emperor demands the Moogle of what the two sees. "Do you expect me to wear this in the war?!"

"What?" The Moogle asked himself in confusion when it turns the board around it stubby hands for the Moogle to notice the first paper the three see is a well-drawn picture of the Emperor…wearing a knee-length, golden yellow dress possibly made of silk, with short puffy sleeves past his shoulders, a purple apron on the dress with the string wrapped around his waist and the Emperor's golden and purple leggings to his gold boots as the only articles of clothing that remains on the tyrant's original attire. Besides the full-body Emperor in the dress are the words 'Alice! Mateus of Wonderland'.

Seeing the mistake, the Moogle hastily lift the paper and flipped it up for the two men to see the next paper while the creature quickly apologized to the angry tyrant with surprise and guilt. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was drawing this out of boredom, kupo! …Although you do look pretty…"

First releasing a sort of deep growl from his gritting teeth from the Moogle's first picture of him in a humiliating dress, Mateus glance at the second picture of him which manage to retract his anger with his face softened in amusement and subtly nod to voice out his agreement after Jecht finished laughing from the earlier surprise and look at the new picture, with Emperor not seeing Jecht slightly raise his eyebrows and his mouth pursed with interest as he also agree on the Emperor's new and temporary change of attire. "Mmh. Yes, I shall wear this until this mission ends."

"Alright!" The Moogle cheered with excitement as no soon after the Emperor and Jecht witness the tiny creature hastily threw the board and papers off its arms and the air before falling to the ground, under both men's feet, Jecht did not have the time to react when he flinch from the sudden loud noise of a bang as well as the sudden flash of white smoke erupting from the Emperor, nearly covering his entire form, for Jecht to hastily back a few steps away from the side and witness in surprise, calling out to the Emperor when thinking he was hit from an attack he cannot see through the white clouds. "Majesty!?"

As soon as Jecht and the Moogle can see the white smoke have begun to vanish from sight, the Emperor has come in view as well but Jecht immediately notices the reason why the sudden smokes erupted on only the Emperor….

Slowly open his eyes when he had them closed shut tight from being enveloped in the white smokes earlier, blinking a few times to clear his vision; the Emperor glance down to see that his armor has indeed changed but still bear some elements from his usual attire, from the picture the Moogle showed them; instead of long sleeves, the Emperor's armor is now sleeveless to show his forearms with his purple gauntlets still on his hands, he is not wearing his purple cape behind his back but rather wrapped it around his slender waist to conceal his waist and left leg from view, like a slit for his right leg to slip out, and his crown with the pair of golden horns and the snake that he always wear is no longer on his head.

"Don't worry, kupo; when you do kill the intruder, your armor will change back to once it was…but are you sure you don't want the dress?" The Moogle explained to the Emperor with a calm tone of happiness as it and Jecht watch the Emperor lift both of his arms to inspect his new attire, his sceptre still in hand, pleasure showing in the latter's face until the mention of the dress with the Moogle's voice bearing innocence and sadness, as if it wants the tyrant to wear the dress, brought the Emperor to glare at the Moogle with wrath while his temper and embarrassment brought Jecht to instantly laugh out loud in amusement. "Of course not! I don't want anyone to see and mock me for wearing a humiliating attire such as that! I rather die than wear it!"

"C – Come on, Majesty. You'll look beautiful in a dress, considering you would look like a woman with your long hair, makeup, girly hands…and that waist! God damn." Jecht slowly reduces his laughing fits when he assured the Emperor with a grin, secretly wanting to see and even seduce Emperor with the said dress, but no soon after he glances at the Emperor's waist when he even cited it with his teeth showing in his smirking mouth…

Jecht still does not have the time and reflex to dodge a sudden punch in the face, by the Emperor throwing his closed hand against his ally's face before the Moogle hastily flew up to avoid getting hit by a sudden Jecht flying away from the Emperor with a gasp released from the man until he was slammed against a large platform resembling a mountain with a loud crash and another gasp from Jecht, fearing his back might actually break from the harsh and agonizing impact, before he lands on his bare feet when he quickly lifts his head to see no one but Emperor showing fury when he hissed out his disgust the reason for the punch. "Jecht, I can tell you are thinking of assaulting me IF you expect me to wear it. I can even hear your disgusting thoughts screaming in my ears when you looked at me!"

"Ok, that's it! Come here, Majesty!" Jecht roared with a glower from the punch as the Moogle slowly descend away while watching Jecht quickly run towards Mateus, alerting him to swiftly leap towards one of the three 'lines' of this world closer to him and avoid a swing of Jecht's sword when the burly man watch the tyrant riding on the said line towards the center of the battlefield and away from Jecht, urging him to quickly sprint to where the Emperor will stop riding on the line and proceed to start a fight with his so-called partner, leaving the Level – reading Moogle behind as it watch the fight between the temporarily powerless Emperor against the hypersexual and drunk fist fighter and brawler, as soon as both men start their fight at the center of the Lunar Subterrane, with no powers and weapons and just using fists and kicks.

But instead of feeling angry to the point of paralyzing anyone to death like its first meeting with the Emperor yesterday, the only thing the Moogle can think to say to itself was just a pleased "Worth it."

* * *

Not sure how long they have been fighting, possibly more than an hour or two of no weapon and no special attacks, but the mock battle seems to suffice when both Jecht and Emperor are found to be lying their backs on the ground with their arms outstretched and they let out some soft panting out of their mouths, their eyes nearly closed as they glance at the star – filled night sky and the full moon that is permanent in this world, the replica of Golbez and his brother and enemy's world, with Jecht and Emperor's bodies not lying in the same direction but opposite yet their heads are closer to each other in a safe distance.

Jecht turn his head to his right to see Emperor's face regardless of his upside down vision, his rage from getting thrown off by the Emperor's first punch towards him slowly decrease to express a soft, confident smile when he chuckled and wonder aloud to catch the Emperor's attention and make him turn his head to his left to see Jecht's slightly sweaty face. "Fuh. Ya know, Majesty…this fight may have increase your Level higher than 13."

"…I hope so too. Considering you are Level 32, I believe I should be past Level 20 or even before 30." The Emperor mused with a faint smirk after he collects himself to glance at Jecht's red eyes with his violet, with his response received another chuckle from the always boorish man.

' _If only Majesty acts like this, all the time. Being calm and helpful like a normal person, instead of acting like a pompous a…_ ' Jecht thought to himself as he glances at the Emperor's pale but handsome face even when he witnesses his purple eyes narrow to show a sly smirk when he retorts the puzzled brawler with a scoff. "Jecht, I can still hear what you are thinking about. I am calm and helpful, but if it is for you; my kindness and my body will be costly."

First blinking his eyes a few times with surprise on his face for the response, Jecht instantly spoke back to the blonde with a grin as if it is a challenge he wished to win. "Then, I better work hard to make sure I'll pay for them."

Then, noticing something at the corner of his eyes, Jecht's smile immediately faltered to bear a concerned and suspicious scowl which caught the Emperor's attention and have a confused scowl of the sudden change of expression as he watch Jecht quickly raise himself to stand on his feet with his sword in his hand which alerted the Emperor to quickly follow suite the moment he managed to hear Jecht whisper what the former heard as 'Get behind me, Majesty'

Mateus turn his head to where Jecht is glaring at the front just as they see what is definitely a foreign figure neither them or anyone else have seen before in this world or another, but seeing that thing can only bring them to think of one thing…that could be the intruder they are looking for.

Emperor and Jecht notice this intruder who they were asked to kill, and the main cause of this mission, is completely made of crimson red mists of smokes superficially flowing out of itself but also creating its form to resemble what appears to be a human woman with little details but the two can see this thing has shoulder-length hair with the fringes hanging down the left side of its head, a noticeable chest of a female, and seemingly wear a sleeveless dress.

As if it is glancing it's faceless sight at the Emperor and Jecht, with the latter instantly took a step to stand in front of the former with a sneer and hold his sword to aim it at 'her', just as the two heard a sudden voice talking to them despite this figure does not have a mouth on its face while it slowly lift it's left arm up. " _Nice to meet you two. I hope you and your group don't mind the new changes I pulled out, but first… I believe this belongs to you…_ "

As soon as this voice concluded, Emperor and Jecht notice it's hand on view with the sudden appearance of a familiar, glowing purple crest of magic floating above its palm alongside a big sphere resembling a meteor hovering above the said crest.

' _That…that is my Starfall!_ ' The Emperor realized in surprise from seeing this smoke – covered figure conjuring one of his spells while he still cannot cast it as despite he can feel his power returning in such a slow pace, he can only sense what spells he has in his disposal right now which in his case; Flare and Dreary Cell.

It was when the Emperor think further while glaring at the smoke – formed woman holding his Starfall that the man finally had the conclusion for him to first blink his eyes with a startled noise…

Before Jecht listens to his ally's words with a furious hiss for the brawler to turn his head to his left and notice, to his surprise, the Emperor's face is showing such anger with his eyes bulged wide in anger at the intruder. "You…You were the one who took my powers! You tortured me during my fight with Garland that day, just to make me powerless!"

Silently, the smoke – formed figure slowly lower its arm, with the Starfall disappear right after the hand moved, just as the two men quickly position themselves to fight with Jecht's sword in his hand when seeing the enemy is walking towards their directions.

Although, Jecht and Emperor almost run to it and start the fight when they instantly lift their heads by hearing a high – pitched voice descending from above for them to see the almost forgotten, level reading Moogle flying towards them from the sky and hover between them and their opponent for the creature to glare at the smoke – formed woman and yell at the intruder with determination and anger. "You shall not pass!"

But instead of following the Moogle when going closer, the smoking woman instantly swings a hand from below to swat the Moogle upwards…with Jecht and Emperor watching the Moogle flying away at such fast speed while screaming 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAAAAAAATTTT!', to both men's horror of seeing the Moogle easily flying away to the sky until it was out of sight for just a few seconds.

The men were so focused of seeing where is the Moogle after it disappeared, they nearly forgot about their enemy especially when it lifts it's other arm up and opening her hand which is facing Jecht and the Emperor's direction until the smoke – formed woman, without a single word, twist its wrist and hand to one side.

Suddenly, both Jecht and Emperor felt the atmosphere around them shifting and shaking quickly as if the world has moved in an earthquake…until they can feel and witness the entire Lunar Subterrane is tilted down to the left, to their horror when they instantly felt their bodies falling to the side with their screams fill the air as they almost reach to the end of the tilted world and about to descend into the upturned sky now under them in the now odd way of gravity…

So it was fortunate at the last second for Jecht to swiftly impale his blade through the ground at the near inch of the edge of the tilted Lunar Subterrane as an anchor, with his right hand tightly grip on the hilt of his sword while his other hand managed to grab the Emperor's hands, alerting the blonde to tighten his grip on Jecht's gauntlet as they hang on each other to avoid falling to their deaths at the oblivion below, or the sky, as soon as the Lunar Subterrane has stopped moving to be hanging slanted nearly down.

"Majesty, don't let go!" Jecht grunt as he held on his weapon saving them from their fall although he received a response from Emperor yelling back in shock and anger while he also held on his grip in Jecht's hand and his legs dangling on the air. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO!?"

Even if the entire world is slightly slopped by such power, the intruder of the war is shown to be standing on the ground as if its feet are glued to avoid falling and sharing their soon to be death, especially when the smoke – shaped figure unhurriedly walk a few steps closer to the edge where Jecht and Emperor are hanging on the former's sword before it stops walking as it's faceless glance witness Jecht quickly and struggling to lift himself up, one arm collecting himself to climb back to the Lunar Subterrane, nearly fall back down with the Emperor still hanging on the brawler, until Jecht successfully climb back to the tilted battlefield for him to quickly twist himself and hurriedly lean down to grab his ally with both hands now gripping on the latter's and proceed to pull him back up to the ground.

Jecht instantly notice something in this situation for him to reveal to Emperor and catch his surprise. "Majesty! We can still stand on the ground in this state!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hearing a familiar high – pitched voice screaming which the volume grew from softly from miles above their heads too quickly loud, Jecht and Emperor almost lift their heads for the latter to instantly witness a flash of white and red falling straight and hit Jecht in the head for said object to bounce off the man and land on the ground and beside the men with a soft noise of a gasp to be the Moogle that flew off to the air earlier.

The impact of landing on Jecht must have been hard enough for Emperor to watch Jecht stumbling backwards with a gasp of pain until he let out a scream when he react too late from falling straight back to the starry sky void until the dismayed Emperor hastily grab Jecht with his arms and hands wrapping and clinging around the brawler's lower half and saved him from his fate of falling again, hearing Jecht screaming his panic of his upside-down vision glaring at the starry night void below him to increase his situation and start wiggling his dangling arms around. "SITUATION! SITUATION! SITUATION! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Jecht!" Both Emperor and the Moogle shouted with fright as ignoring their enemy that made the tyrant powerless until now watching them from behind, the Emperor hastily proceed to pull the bigger man up even as Jecht is heavy by hearing the Emperor grunting in discomfort when he tries to yank the man back up, with the Moogle quickly fly towards Jecht's upside-down body for the man to see the Moogle in his upside-down vision shouting its assurance for help. "Don't worry, kupo! I'm fluffy and can fly so hold on to me!"

Jecht quickly reaches his hands and gently held on the Moogle's body for the man to feel the creature ascending higher with his body following suite, slowly reducing Jecht's disbelief of falling from both Emperor and Moogle pulling Jecht back to the ground. In spite of being aware that the person responsible of his troubles is standing behind them and would proceed to attack them anytime soon, for some reason to him; the Emperor decided to advance his attempts to pull Jecht back on the slanted ground of the Lunar Subterrane with the Moogle's assistance.

' _Instead of attacking straight, he choose to save that guy…._ ' The voice spoke to itself, seeing that Emperor did not hear it's thoughts from his attempts to pull Jecht up, it's faceless head silently watch the warrior of Chaos and a Moogle tugging the former's ally back to the 'ground' instead of leaving him to fall to his death and start attacking the smoke – covered person for stealing his powers in the first place, which is a heartless strategy for a ruthless tyrant it assumed he is.

This sudden change of activity, as well as the Emperor's reaction of Jecht almost falling over to oblivion, would surprise not only the intruder of the war but also anyone else from the War of the Gods IF they witness the Emperor himself willingly to save a pawn.

Lifting out her right arm forward with a hand open as if to hand someone something, the nameless intruder silently moves her hand up in a swift movement…for the entire Lunar Subterrane to instantly move upwards or tilted back up for the startled Emperor, Jecht, and Moogle to be caught with the supposedly trap it casted when the three felt their bodies tugged back with a strong yet non – existent grip.

Both men and creature released a gasp after they were swept backward to fall towards the ground with the Emperor landing on his back and Jecht nearly fall on top of the former by quickly place his hands, arms, knees, and legs beside each side of the Emperor, leaving the Moogle, who was sent bouncing off Jecht's hands and few steps away from the two men, and the nameless smoke – formed figure standing in front of them glaring at two with silence again.

"W – Wha…" Jecht slurred in confusion and tiredness as he slowly glance down to see, and catch his astonishment, of the also surprised Emperor glaring at Jecht for making the two being in such a position in the wrong place and wrong time, although hopefully, Jecht do not need to worry if the Emperor cannot hear the former thinking of this situation, ' _Oh shit…this is gonna make me want to *beep*…_ '

Unfortunately to his horror, the Emperor can hear ALL of his thoughts after all when his face scrunch in alarm and ferocity and demanded Jecht with a furious flash of pink on his cheeks for thinking such lewd thoughts above the blonde. "Jecht! Now is not the time to think such disgusting thoughts!"

" _I believe I should go if I am interrupting both of you having a sweet time._ " The nameless intruder's voice spoke calmly as it catches Emperor and Jecht's attention which nearly startled them to react with surprise of the sudden voice speaking for so long during the situation, for both heads to quickly glance at the crimson smoke – formed figure with their faces bearing surprise, confusion, and anger for its actions.

Unluckily, Jecht's sword is still stabbed at the edge of the Lunar Subterrane and away from its wielder's grasps, but the intruder made a single attempt to attack neither of the three including the Moogle but rather turn itself around and said what appears to be a goodbye when the Emperor realized the crimson smokes is slowly fading to disappear from the feet and growing up to its form. " _I'll think about when I SHALL return all of your powers to you, Emperor. All I can tell you is that it won't be long._ "

But before the Emperor could say anything when Jecht quickly lift himself to stand on his knees for the former to also hastily move and about to run towards the intruder, the smokes immediately disappear and fade into nothing, leaving only Emperor, Jecht, and the Moogle in the now properly placed Lunar Subterrane, so that no one else outside the world shall know what happened earlier.

"Ow. What happened, kupo?" The Moogle groaned in pain as the small creature hover off the ground and slowly fly towards the two warriors of Chaos for the situation, when both Moogle and Jecht glare at the Emperor sitting closer to the latter with his face having the expression of disbelief at first until it slowly scrunch in anger for the reveal of the intruder stealing his powers and it's own powers to warp the atmosphere, something not even Chaos or possibly Cosmos can do.

' _Would Ulti even do that with her powers?_ ' Jecht thought in confusion as he first stare at the back of Emperor's head with silence, seeing the tyrant is not responsive before he turns his head to face the Moogle and whisper what he wants it to do quietly and out of Emperor's earshot. "Hey, little man. That thing I need ya to do…I need it by tonight."

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Remember No More

"Alright, little man. You know what to do?" Jecht whispered to the Moogle sitting on top of the former's right shoulder as he and Emperor are walking back to the Pandemonium that night after their encounter with the nameless intruder that stole the tyrant's powers and made him temporarily powerless before his efforts of fighting the traitorous manikins with Jecht's assistance managed to recollect a bit of his spells, albeit not the powerful ones such as Starfall, Cyclone, or even Hellfire.

Walking behind Emperor who has not said a single word since their walk back to the replica of his home, Jecht would occasionally see the emotionless-like but still livid sneer in the other's face from the revelation of the intruder and its horrifying abilities by just using the Emperor's Starfall and a single twist of its hand to warp the entire Lunar Subterrane or any other world and nearly kill both men by said attack. And the expression and silence in the Emperor seem to concern Jecht for him to plan the Moogle with what the brawler wants to do after the encounter. _Cheering the Emperor up and make him forget about today_ , he says…

"Okay, kupo! Three, two…" The Moogle quietly accept with a nod as hearing the small creature count down as soon as the three have entered the hallway of the Pandemonium, slowly catching Jecht's confusion of what is the Moogle is planning to do when hearing it count to two…

Before the sight of the Moogle sprinting off his muscled shoulder and proceed to fly towards the back of the Emperor's head brought Jecht to watch with a surprised scowl before his horror increased from watching the Moogle bumping itself and hit the Emperor's skull to let out a gasp and his body flipping forward in a fast spin before landing his back on the ground and actually got the tyrant unconscious.

The Moogle landing itself safely on the Emperor's waist for it to gradually ascend off the man and float a bit higher before slowly turn around to glance at the dismayed Jecht staring at the bold Moogle, speechless until he listens to the Moogle finishing its countdown with an excited tone as if he wanted to ram the Emperor unconscious. "One!"

"Are you crazy!? That's not what I meant by making him go to sleep!" Jecht roared in anger by witnessing the Moogle's stunt as he runs towards the unconscious Emperor on the floor, even as the small creature exclaiming with its voice bearing sadness, like it is pouting for what it did. "Aww…But he could actually wake up as soon as I put a Sleep spell on him, kupo."

Feeling the veins popping in one of his temples in irritation by the response, Jecht quickly heaves out a loud sigh as despite he wished to make it easy, the Moogle does have a point as the Emperor would indeed wake up by a simple Sleep spell by his strong and ruthless willpower.

Fortunately to him, no one else except Jecht and Emperor would dare enter the Pandemonium at night, not even Kefka in spite of his obnoxious claims that the clown wished to do just to fill every single world with pranks to irritate every single warrior from Cosmos and Chaos's sides, so the Moogle's action will have to do as soon as Jecht hastily slip his arms underneath the Emperor's body and legs and lift him off the floor, instantly reminding Jecht of the first day this incident happened with the Emperor nearly dead from Garland, now that Jecht knows the leader was controlled by something who is made of smoke.

But Jecht quickly change the topic in his mind as he proceeded to walk through the halls to the bedroom with the Moogle following him from behind. Now, Jecht's plan to help both of them will begin…

* * *

" _I'll think about when I SHALL return all of your powers to you, Emperor. All I can tell you is that it won't be long…_ "

Recalling the full body reveal and words of his new enemy and thief, a very odd appearance but seemingly reality – bending powerful of said enemy, no soon after he was hit at the back of his head with a very strong impact to make him unconscious earlier; the Emperor slowly let out a groan as he tiredly blink his violet purple eyes open to feel something off from his sleep to narrow his eyes in confusion of sleeping on the familiar sensation of silks and pillows to be resting on his bed, his body lying side and his arms mysteriously behind his back…

But when he can feel his hands are tied behind his back the moment he gave a short tug to feel a long and thin object wrapped around his wrists together, the Emperor blink his eyes wide in surprise and quickly look around to be indeed in his bedroom…with his shock increased upon noticing that his armor was removed to show himself as naked, which prompt him to enquire himself with a gasp as he quickly struggle and squirm his body to hastily sit on the sheets of the bed. "W – What!? W – Why am I naked on my bed!?"

"Hey, Majesty." The sudden curt voice alerted the Emperor to hastily lift his head and see no one but Jecht standing in front of the bed and before his eyes, increasing the Emperor's shivers in his body when seeing his ally is also naked with his pair of shorts misplaced on the couch alongside the clear view of the Emperor's altered armory, and the visor-wearing Moogle is floating beside Jecht's right with one of it's stubby arms waving to catch Mateus's full attention for him to demand Jecht in fury for being caught in the latter's attempt to seduce him again.

As the sixth time since this mission started for them when seeing Jecht's face has a calm, nearly emotionless, scowl on his jaw while watching the Emperor starts shaking his bounded arms to hastily start his efforts to loosen the tension of the cloth tying his wrists, showing his face to emit a flash paint of pinkish-red on his cheeks. "J – Jecht!? What do you think you're doing!?"

But seeing Jecht's red eyes slowly squint but not completely close with his mouth pursed in displeasure, Emperor hid his concern when he listens to Jecht responding to the tyrant after climbing on the bed and quickly grab the Emperor, seeing the blonde was about to backpedal away from the other as his arms are useless in his bind, with both hands on his thighs and pull the gasping tyrant closer to him. "Well, Majesty. Knowing you, you're gonna pull out some all – nightery plans for trying to kill the damn smoky person, and you'll wake up more pissed off than usual for revenge which is unhealthy, coming from me. So…I'm gonna help ya forget about today. Little man."

"Coming!" The Moogle descend down to the floor before raising itself higher again to show the same box of objects that it often brings wherever it goes, on top of its head and gently place it on the bed for Jecht to slowly insert his hand and fish for whatever object he is looking for, slowly increasing Mateus's apprehension on both Jecht's plans to help him from earlier and the rare sight of his face to show a soft sneer, until Jecht's hand pull out a sort of long and thin object that resembles a stick, with one end having a ball-shaped end, and the color is light blue or as white as ice.

Noticing the confusion in Mateus's face upon seeing the odd object in his hand, the next thing Jecht proceed to do was sitting behind the other and wrapping his free arm around and behind the Emperor's back and waist, preventing the man from escaping from his seat no matter how much the blonde struggle, while Mateus glare with his eyes slowly widen in hopefully not fear and release a few grunts out of his mouth.

' _W – What Jecht could be doing with that?_ ' Emperor thought with worry as he watches Jecht unhurriedly lowering his arm with the object in his hand and fingers towards Mateus's member with the other end of the thin stick reaching towards the slit. It was when the Emperor mentally wonder the worst for him to bulge his purple eyes wide in horror and hitch his voice in a gasp to beg Jecht as loud he could get to change the other's mind, with the Moogle sitting inside its box before the men's visions and watch right before its slit eyes. "JECHT! PLEASE DON'T….!?"

In one swift movement, Jecht instantly thrust the entire length of the stick through the unfortunate prey's urethra of the organ, all the way through until the ball-shaped end softly press against the slit and head of the member, with the sudden sharp and extremely icy cold sensation inside his member from said object released an agonizing scream from the Emperor with Jecht feeling the former's body shudder so much from the action, with Mateus's eyes welling up tears to flow out and let out some gasps and whines from the pain and cold sense of his organ.

However, Emperor knew it has just started to get worse sooner or later when he gasped from feeling Jecht softly stroking, yanking, and squeezing his large hand against the bounded member to increase the sparks inside all of Majesty's nerves to make him whine and whimper, his teary eyes closed shut by the pain and repellant pleasure of torment, and the feeling of Jecht pressing his lips on the side of his prey's neck to kiss and suck on the skin while his other hand start teasing with the blonde's nipples one at a time. Mateus does not even need to open his eyes and see he bit his lower lip so hard he can taste the copper of blood streaming down his lips to his chin and even enter in his mouth.

But just as he can feel Jecht's left hand and mouth ceased teasing and sucking him but his right hand still stroking his shaft, Mateus instantly shriek by feeling the large, familiar shape of Jecht's girth hastily yet gently pushing inside his cavity until he cried and shiver from feeling the large head of the organ pressed hard on something inside him that could make this seduction quicker to instantly lose Mateus's mind and body, like anyone else in sex, as he instantly recall the first time Jecht proved his dominance in seduction by inserting an ice cube in Mateus's insides.

That incident actually made Mateus wary of having ice in his drinks without even thinking of that night, even one time Jecht actually joked to the Emperor of repeating the action to anyone of their side, only for that comment and the confident and flirtatious smirk on Jecht's smirk received a forceful kick at the side of Jecht's face as it happened the same day Emperor fought the army of traitorous manikins without his magic.

"I'm gonna make you wish you want more, Majesty." Jecht softly whispered closer to Mateus's ear with a groan as he then proceeds to thrust his erected arousal through the tyrant and repeat slamming himself in the man, filling the air with screams and cries as once again the Emperor is being ravaged by Jecht, but this time a Moogle is watching the Emperor getting pounded on Jecht's lap, with a pair of fuzzy blue earmuffs on each of the tiny creature's ears to avoid hearing the screams and wet noises emitting from the two men, mostly from Mateus as his jolting body begins to weaken from each thrust and slowly going limp soon.

As he moan and whimper from the assault, Mateus felt both his and Jecht's body being moved on the bed from Jecht changing their positions into both men standing on their knees and turned around to place one side of Mateus's cheeks against a pillow and his torso pressed against the sheets as he instantly felt the new change of position in the assault is more painful than earlier.

' _J – J – Jecht…P – please…_ ' Mateus mentally sobbed as he could not voice his thoughts and private pleas out from spending his voice on moaning, whimpering, and whining in each thrust and the excruciating urge to release himself in spite of the object blocking the inside of his shaft, with Jecht's right hand continuously stroking the blonde's aching, bounded member while his left hand reach towards the other side of the other's face and softly place his fingers on the lower half of Mateus's face, with the thumb softly press against the side, two fingers insert in the mouth and gently fondle with the tongue and feel some drool flows out of his lips, another index finger under the bottom lip, and the pinky finger under his chin and subtly lift Mateus's delirious head off the pillow.

Jecht increase the speed of the seduction to hear more of Mateus's cries out of his mouth and jolts in his body even as Jecht arch his spine forward for his mouth to be near Mateus's ear and whisper what he needs to know right now… "Majesty…I'm gonna come now."

Then, Jecht instantly push himself further to feel the skin of Mateus's rear against his waist and crotch, hearing another strangled gasp from the nearly conscious tyrant, until the sensation of the large member shaking and the amount of liquid flowing through his insides was more than enough to force Mateus to hitch a gasp and release almost all air out of his lungs in a shriek, feeling his body completely shattered as he can still feel he is forced to not relief himself due to the damned ice-cold stick blocking his release.

Jecht watch Mateus's possibly limping body fall on the bed and let out ragged breaths with the nearly forgotten Moogle floating towards their side and off the bed and its box. "You're not planning to kill him with seduction, are you?"

First giving a short glance to the Moogle, Jecht turns his attention back to the shaking Emperor he just ravaged on the bed with a soft frown on his slightly hairy face, both arms and hands proceed to gently and slowly untie his sash he used on his head off Mateus's hands and turn the other around to plant the latter's back on the sheets before spreading his legs apart and rest them on each side of Jecht's hips after holding his hands on Mateus's hips and bring him closer to him.

The sounds of Mateus quiet sobs collecting in his ears for Jecht to respond to the Moogle without making contact to give his full attention to the nearly unconscious Emperor by placing one of his hands on the latter's cheek. "I could act like I'm beating Majesty up like this, but…I want him to feel good for the first time in forever, even if he won't like it. You don't mind, Majesty?"

Seeing Mateus tiredly blink his eyes in the tint of surprise by the offer, Jecht patiently waited for the response alongside the Moogle who slowly flew closer to their side until… "J – Jecht…please…finish this... so that we can go to sleep together."

Nearly startled by the response and the acceptance, Jecht give Mateus a smile as he spoke with a nod, "Alright, Majesty…" before Jecht resume his action to push his now erected member through Mateus's full orifice again, a hiss and whimper in pain released from Mateus's gritted teeth of not feeling used with the large size of the organ belonging to the muscle – bounded brute…

... Mateus's brute to be exact before Jecht starts plunging himself through the blonde again to show the obscene scene to the Moogle again and fill the air with more moans and whines from the tyrant. As Jecht ram himself to his partner a few more times, he hastily lift Mateus's limping body off the bed and raise him to straddle him on his lap and thighs, with Mateus wrapping his arms around Jecht's neck to hold himself while he seemingly follow the increasing speed of Jecht's second round of assault to feel more of sparks jolting the nerves and fiber of his body.

"J – Jecht! P – Please let me a – ahh! Please let me release myself! It hurts!" Mateus cried his plea during the seduction as Jecht ceased pleasuring the former's chest and nubs with his tongue to glance down to their waists and see Mateus's shaft is still leaking cold liquid from the slowly melting ice stick that has been blocking the organ since the beginning of tonight, with the groin does show it is going to be in an awful blue color, which is seemingly painful for a man to have on their crotches.

Feeling not only guilt for leaving Majesty suffering by the object making his body gone wild with the need to relieve himself, but also he is going to release himself inside the other again sooner, Jecht quickly spoke back to the hysterically sobbing tyrant with a hand reaching towards the painful member. "Y – Yeah, Majesty!"

Instantly, Jecht repeat the action of slamming Mateus and fill his insides with his groin and hastily pull out the ice stick off the latter's organ in one swift pull, for both men to scream, groan and moan as Jecht shoot more fluids inside Mateus's flesh cavern again while the other finally emit his fluids but on Jecht's chest, yet Jecht paid no mind of the load splattering on his torso as he glances at the sweat-covered man above him panting to recollect his air back to his lungs and his dazed, purple eyes had the near dead look from someone who was ravaged hard twice.

Softly, Jecht lean himself closer towards Mateus's face and press his lips against the other's and catch his attention with a soft kiss, yet instead of pushing himself back and away from Jecht, Mateus comply to return the kiss with the feeling of lowering down to sense his back against the sheets and Jecht remove himself from the kiss to hear Mateus letting out a moan after he joins Mateus to lie down on the bed, beside the other man's right, with a tired smile on Jecht's face when he enquires the blonde with a sigh. "Heh…so, do you feel better than this morning?"

"…I'm still angry about the enemy, and your actions again…but thank you for thinking of me." Mateus quietly whisper his answer with a sad glower as at first he witness Jecht instantly transition his mouth from a smile to a frown, displeased of the response coming from no one but a dictator like Emperor, until Jecht closes his eyes and shrug his shoulders with a faint smile and a chortle, relieved with the thanks he gets. "Heh, you're welcome."

Watching two naked and sweaty men glancing at each other and lying on the bed, the Moogle could only say to itself after easily hold it's giant box of inventions and place them of the side drawer closer to the two men and softly climb itself in the box to sleep inside it. "At least no violent stuff, kupo."

**_To be continued…_ **


	8. Hellish Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the FUCKING BATSHIT of the entire story, so I am sorry for those who read this chapter and find it excruciating.

"N…Ngh…Where….am I? Jecht?" No soon after he has the suitable amount of time to sleep after he was ravaged about Jecht to the point the pain of his aching body is above excruciating, but his gentle touches and kisses could compensate the rough torture he was given, it was when Mateus can feel his bare body lying against the uncomfortable feeling of steel and glass instead of his fine silks and sheets of his bed with Jecht's body caressing against his, as well as the sensation of being trapped but not completely cramped as if he is sleeping in some tube, for the sleepy tyrant to tiredly flicker his violet eyes and ask himself when he sees that instead of seeing pinkish-purple, his vision could only see brown with a translucent view of a glass all over around him.

Finding himself sleeping in another familiar replica of another world and somewhere other than his bedroom at the Pandemonium slowly catch Mateus's surprise for him to be completely awake, with puzzlement and anger of being in another world and inside a tube without even wearing any clothes for the blonde to quickly, yet sluggishly due the pain of his body is still hitting on him which will tempt him to fall back down which he would not accept, raise his body to stand on the floor of the tube and hastily press his hands against the glass for Mateus to glance around the area and enquire himself of his new situation. "W – Why in the name of Hell am I in the clown's tower!? Jecht, if you put me in here, this is not funny!"

But before he could continue raising his voice and hastily lift his hands to break the glasses to make a hole and escape, assuming this is another of Jecht's so-called 'pranks' of storing the Emperor in Kefka's Tower as a sign of humiliation…

The capsule he was trapped in suddenly emit flashes of a dim glow of light purplish-blue like light with visible signs of lightning bolt inside the tube for Mateus to scream in agony from feeling his entire system being ripped and tormented from the electrocution, as if he is trapped by his own Thunder Crest, until it finally stops to make the victim's body falling backward and lands on his rear, his lungs hastily felt nearly all the air has been released from screaming for Mateus to pant and wheeze as his eyes were welled up with tears and spill on his cheeks due to the highly agonizing pain….

"HUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mateus shuddered in surprise from hearing the extremely loud, familiar screech laughing throughout the air of the tower, which is recognizable to all but before he could have all the air in his lungs to demand the owner of the voice, obviously, this torture is caused by this insect; the blonde witness a sudden flash of brown and green shooting through the glass from the outside and in front and above of Mateus, catching his bewilderment from witnessing what appears to be a giant tree branch impaling through the capsule and break the glass into countless pieces with the lid being thrown out and away before hitting the wall at the side.

Thin green vines suddenly flew towards Mateus on its own, with magic, and quickly wrap all of them around his body, arms, legs, and even around his member to hitch a gasp from the startled tyrant by the odd sensation until the other let out a scream when he found himself being lifted off by the vines and away from the damaged capsule before he was harshly slammed unto the steel floor, a painful gasp was released out of Mateus's mouth from the impact.

"Hmph! So it IS revealed you would prefer to be with Jecht, for your disgusting pleasure." The familiar monochrome and emotionless voice chortled with discontentment belonging to one of his allies alerted Mateus to blink his eyes in surprise and hastily stood on his hands and knees with the vines still coiled around his form for Mateus to see the one or two of the warriors of Chaos he DOES NOT want to see even in his state…

Exdeath and Kefka, with the former's arm bearing multiple vines with some of them being wrapped around the Emperor while the clown already hopped around the naked warrior and laugh out his obnoxious amusement of seeing the arrogant and powerful tyrant prostrating himself as a weak human. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Goldenrod needs his meathead to cry and scream as his whore! Such a waste!"

"K – Kefka…!?" Feeling all of his breathing is back to normal from earlier, Mateus was about to scream a furious threat to the destructive jester, he is extremely peeved for receiving this torture, but instead of letting him finish his threat…

Mateus froze in shock of the sudden feeling of not only the vine that is wrapping around his groin is tighten its grip to increase the pain, but not as unbearable but a big object forcefully thrust inside his mouth and touch the back of his throat, capturing his dread when he realize that the damned clown is bold enough to stuff his booted foot in the other's mouth and render all noises and gasps muffled as loud as he could make for Mateus to squirm against both Exdeath's vines and Kefka's foot to release himself, with the clown giggling to himself from seeing the expressions of shock, anger, and disgust in Mateus's face and his boot – stuffed mouth for another laugh out of his selfish stunt and taunt to the powerless emperor. "Oooohohohoho! Well Goldy, why don't you kiss AND suck my foot like a good servant….bitch!"

But instead of doing so, Mateus glare down at the boot inside his mouth with his eyes bulging wide in fury and instantly bit his teeth harder to possibly through the boot and foot, hearing Kefka letting out a screech in pain when he hastily pulls his foot out of Mateus's mouth and grasp on his ankle to see his now bleeding foot and toes while the victim cough and spat out the disgusting taste out of his mouth and Exdeath does nothing but glare at the prisoner in his vine – filled traps even when he and Kefka focus their attention on Mateus the moment he spoke with a faint but noticeable smirk in his face. "Pffuh…do you think…that I would sink myself low to be a powerless whore… you pests?"

"You little bitch!" Kefka roared in resentment as he removed one of his hands off his foot and unleashed the same lightning spell he must have conjured towards the then – intact capsule the Emperor was trapped inside, and shoot it towards the Emperor for the two to watch the latter screaming his anguish from the torment again, feeling his violet eyes again release some more tears as he screams and his body aches and wreck inside to surely make his system become useless to even escape from the torturous sensations by two of the merciless warriors of Chaos's army.

Of all times, Mateus wished he is not completely powerless so that he could conjure one of his spells like a Thunder Crest or a Dreary Cell and outright kill Exdeath and Kefka this instant, but to his dismay, he still cannot summon the spells he can now use at the moment as he continued to scream and writhe from the mad clown who instead of laughing whenever he tortures someone, he only glower at Mateus with his icy cold wrath for the biting stunt the other caused on his foot.

It was when who knows how many seconds or minutes that Kefka chose to ceased his lightning magic with a wave of a gloved hand for the countless, tiny thunderbolts to slowly dim from the tyrant's body in spite of the other still feeling the painful sensations until a few more minutes has passed for his body to sense the prickling feeling is over for him to wheeze and sob from the blonde human emperor as he again feel the almost lack of air in his lungs as if he will surely die in the War if this continues which will be any second now.

"Halt, Kefka. I understand you want to torture the Emperor more for his arrogance and remorseless actions for his so-called plan as much as we do, but you need to learn how to _share this experience_ for once with the others." Even when delirious to the point his mind could be broken at this point by Kefka's torment, Mateus could have sworn that despite the stoic tone in his voice, he heard Exdeath chuckling in amusement while he try to process on the sentence for him to first react with confusion of what Exdeath could mean by 'share this experience with the others' before he thought further to the worst and caught his attention to react with fear.

Bhe cannot feel both his body and mind functioning well for him to only whisper a few words until his mind instantly went blank and lost conscious in Exdeath's trap, but can still hear the low chuckles of the sadistic clown. "N – No…please don't…"

* * *

"Mateus. My love, it's time to wake up."

"M – mm….U…Ulti…mecia?" Hearing a familiar, seductive voice calling for him, as his body seems to be lying against some sort of soft tile floors instead of the steel floor of Kefka's tower when he was punished by the clown; Mateus groggily flicker his tired eyes and let out a quiet groan to call out who he assumes from the voice to be Ultimecia only for his nearly blurred vision to notice the sight of familiar yellow eyes glaring down and red lips smirking in a gentle grin of Ultimecia, seeing her not only her hair not only let down from the style of devilish horns to flow like a silver waterfall but kneeling on the ground and above his body while the worn-out emperor could guess by seeing the greenish-blue – like ceiling with multiple glowing pinkish – like lines floating around the air in different directions that he found himself with Ultimecia at the Cloud of Darkness's world, the World of Darkness.

Sensing that Exdeath and Kefka is nowhere near them while he glances at the woman kneeling above him, Mateus let his seemingly weakened body to relax against the cool floor of one of their battlefields and let out a sigh in relief with his voice softly and painfully spoke which sounds like a whisper, feeling Kefka's insufferable spells hitting him pull out almost all the air to completely make him unable to talk. "A – Ah…what a relief….I would have been killed…b - but I need to get back to…"

"Don't worry about Exdeath, Kefka, and Jecht. I'll make sure you'll feel like you want more coming from me." Ultimecia assured smoothly as she lowered herself for her tattooed/ make up face to hover inches above Mateus, although her words brought Mateus to tiredly blink his eyes into surprise and confusion when he let out a quiet mutter of 'W – What…"

Before he wince and froze in shock from a soft feeling of lips pressing against his and moan in surprise as his tongue fondle and hit against Ultimecia's while his body shivered by the sensation of the woman's waist and private parts rubbing and grinding against his throbbing shaft for Ultimecia to gently pull herself off his mouth to watch Mateus's eyes closed and moan and whimper by her experienced methods to make him lose control with her body, as Mateus know that Ultimecia does NOT wear any lingerie to arouse male as a seductive tactic.

"Mateus. Do you want me to put it in me?" Ultimecia offered with a seductive smile and purr as she glanced at the saddened expression in the tyrant's face as if he is going to shed tears again despite she is not giving him pain, unlike Kefka who would do so every single minute, with Mateus glancing from her face to their bodies and witness Ultimecia slowly lift herself and ready herself to perch her vagina above the tip of his erected shaft. Letting out a noise that sounds like a whimper for earlier, Mateus softly trail his eyes back to Ultimecia's face before he finally responds to the time witch for the offer. "…Y – yes. Please, Ultimecia…"

Ultimecia chuckled at the quiet and nervous tone coming from the Emperor once she slowly lower herself to insert the head of the painful member through the entrance of her orifice before she instantly descend down to the base to let out a muffled noise out of satisfaction while Mateus's eyes widened with a gasp by the sensation of Ultimecia's flesh caravan squeezing his member. It has been a while since Mateus ravaged a woman, let alone a concubine in his former world, so he may have forgotten what does a woman feels like.

Instantly, Ultimecia gently press her clawed hands on her partner's chest and proceed to bounce her body through his girth and inflict some nerve-wrecking pleasure to hear and watch Mateus moaned and scream from each assault, but for once he is not receiving anything inserted in him as Jecht would plunder his insides and make his mind crazy.

"W – well Mateus. How do you feel…for having this pleasure? Or do you like to be ravaged and scream your heart out?" Ultimecia moaned with a chortle as she slowly increase the speed to release more cries from the blonde man underneath her as Mateus kept his eyes closed and avoid letting out some tears from this slightly painful turn of events, unable to say a single word other than making noises to save his voice for later when he needs to demand.

However, just as he could feel himself going to release inside Ultimecia…Mateus blinked in surprise and confusion from feeling a long and soft feeling slowly crawl and coil around one of his legs behind Ultimecia until the sudden, familiar feeling of pain inserting inside him let out a strangled scream from the writhing emperor alerted Ultimecia to glance in surprise and whirl her head over one of her shoulders to see…

"Do you think you will dominate the Emperor by yourself? Sephiroth, hurry up and get in here." Kuja taunted with a confident and arrogance as he swiftly and speedily thrust his length through the aching man and hear more of his screams and moans while Ultimecia hastily turn her head to her front, as she continues to plunge herself on the other's member, for her to see another figure coming towards them from behind the tyrant and catch everyone's surprise but mostly Mateus's dread to see Sephiroth, only wearing his pair of leather black pants and boots, slowly kneeling to one side of Mateus's head until the latter let out a whine in pain from the silver – haired swordsman grabbing the other's head with one hand and lift it off the floor to watch Mateus's pained expression of being assaulted by both Ultimecia and Kuja…

Until the sudden harsh feeling of an object inserting through his mouth attracted Mateus again to glare in horror and tears to be Sephiroth boldly thrust his member, noticing the zipper of his pants is down to let his length out, and start plunging the organ to make Mateus groan and scream against Sephiroth's organ assaulting his mouth and throat.

"So I was right. You really are dependent on Jecht, even with your willingness to let him take you every night." Sephiroth moaned with pleasure as he glance down to see Mateus's face bearing pain and disgust with his purple eyes clouded with delirious lust as he moaned through the other's member, in the same manner when Jecht once did the same thing to make him release himself towards his mouth, while he is being assaulted and pounded by both Ultimecia and Kuja.

' _S – Stop it! Please! R – Release me!..._ ' Mateus mentally begged with tears as he can feel all three silver-haired men and woman increase their actions to spark more agonizing pain and pleasure mixed together in Mateus's system which will obviously make him weakened to even lift his body off the ground until it is not until some more minutes was when he can feel not his member wincing through Ultimecia's insides, but both Kuja and Sephiroth's organs also shaking through his mouth and orifice for Sephiroth to aggressively pull Mateus's head and press his face against his waist to make Mateus release a muffled scream when all three men finally release their bile with the blonde shooting his fluids through Ultimecia to moan with a chuckle while both silver-haired men immediately ejaculate through Mateus.

Slowly pulling Mateus head and mouth off his member to hear some quiet moans and let him spill some of the bile of his mouth and flow down to his chin with Ultimecia and Kuja pulling themselves off his body, the three glance at Mateus's wearied face being covered with splatters of Sephiroth's fluids even when Kuja stood closer to the other's side and stroke his wet organ to shoot some more strings of colorless liquid at Mateus's face, all three bear the expression of lustful confidence from their actions to one of their allies, even when they would not commonly refer to each other as such for the possibility of betraying each other.

"Well, Mateus…" Ultimecia cooed with a hand resting on his dripping chin as Mateus could not have the strength to keep his eyes open when he felt himself losing his consciousness again but his ears can hear her voice finishing the sentence while Sephiroth and Kuja only chortle their amusement. "You will be finished with _him_."

* * *

"Emperor. Do you long to sleep for eternity, or do you want to end this torture if you wake up now?" The booming voice with a cold chortle indicating amusement regardless of what happened to him earlier clicked on his mind once again for Mateus to dazedly flicker his tired eyes again for his blurred vision to see that instead of either Kefka's Tower or the World of Darkness, he finds himself sleeping at the very floor of the Chaos Shrine with the air above him show that the ceiling has been removed for his tired vision to see the darkish – pink sky.

But the moment he believed he heard the voice belonging to the one warrior he does NOT want to hear in this hell, Mateus's surely useless body shivered with his eyes blinking wide in horror and quickly turn to find himself glaring face to face with the helmet adorned by none other than Garland but he instantly felt himself sitting with his back pressed against the soft body of another woman alongside noticing the sight of a pair of yellow tentacles with both bearing a head belonging to the Cloud of Darkness, finding himself sitting on her lap and the rug – filled floor and his body is being coiled around by said tentacles, with another pair of them around his legs and spread them apart from each other.

But just as he looked down, Mateus's gaze again froze into revulsion of seeing Garland's waist with the most monstrously large male organ for someone the Dark Knight's size which the tip is inching closer towards his cavity, increasing Mateus's dread of what could possibly be the terrifying torment he shall receive out of the others.

"And to make sure you shall comply with our methods…." The Cloud of Darkness whispered with a hiss as it forcefully turn Mateus's head to the side, letting out a noise from the other, with a hand under his chin for both humans to glare at where the wraith wants Mateus to see as he notice on the platform is Golbez kneeling with his hand holding a figure to make the latter lying his body on the ground and his face shows like he has been beaten to be caked with blood but Mateus recognized the unconscious or possibly dead body to shout in shock from seeing him in such state. "J – Jecht!"

Before he could glare his fear of what the other two warriors could do to him while hoping that Jecht could be alive under Golbez's grasp, as if luck has been screwing with him over and over for a while…the sudden but slow and large object probe itself through his orifice but expanding it brought Mateus to instantly hitch his gasp and let out multiple gasps and screams from feeling Garland slowly push himself and fill Mateus's insides with his monstrously large member, to the point his stomach is bulging wide and receives such insufferable pain.

Watching Mateus's eyes release some tears in such pain with his eyes bulging wide while his mouth is foaming from just the start of the seduction, Garland's chuckle of his amusement towards the Emperor's torture transition into a laugh that increases in volume and malice to fill the air the moment he slowly pulls himself away from Mateus and declared his pride to the other. "Fuhahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SCREAM AS YOU FINALLY LOSE YOURSELF, EMPEROR! KNOW THAT THIS IS HOW YOU WILL TURN INTO IF YOU MAKE US AS PART AS YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN!"

Without wasting time, Garland starts violently thrust his massive girth in and out of the Emperor to make Mateus scream in agony and fill the air with his voice increasing higher as he can feel his body and system being pounded by the giant Dark Knight's organ with each thrust making Mateus release some of his fluids out of his own member and his rear is aching so much pain as if he is being impaled by a giant rock or a blade through himself.

As he was being ravaged so hard to the point he can feel he is more than broken in both body and mind and his insides are being ripped in half, Mateus did not see the Cloud of Darkness glaring at his pain-filled face with its normally emotionless sneer when he is being beaten through the inside by the laughing Dark Knight until the Cloud of Darkness comment upon watching Mateus's member shooting some more fluids for it to reach one of its human hands towards the shaft and wrap his hand around the member with a thumb pressing against the slit to cease squirting, with Mateus letting out a strangled scream from the contact. "What's wrong, Emperor? Do you actually enjoy this to squirt this much?"

Unfortunately, Mateus is unable to speak and respond as he kept screaming and wheezing from Garland's monstrously large penis pounding his now expanded cavity as Garland continues to laugh his remorseless heart out to the tyrant when he voiced out his amazement of the treatment towards the victim. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HE SHALL NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD OTHER THAN SCREAM HIS HEART OUT OF HOW MUCH HE ENJOYS BEING A LITTLE WHORE!"

"N – N - NO! NO I DON'T! I DON'T ENJOY THIS! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE GARLAND!" Mateus shrieked while shaking his head vigorously but his pleas, like always since the beginning, have been ignored due to the other warriors of Chaos's amusement of seeing him lose himself both physically, mentally, and now sexually considering Garland increase his speed of plunging his massive girth through the broken body and bleeding flesh cavern and the Cloud of Darkness suddenly join in the torment when one of its tentacles hover towards the tip of Mateus's shaft and open it's mouth to insert the entire tip and top half of the shaft inside, while another tentacle reach towards his testicles and start, yet surprisingly gently, sucking on one of the throbbing testicles to make Mateus deliriously scream, moan, and whimper and flail his tongue out of his foaming mouth.

Then, the tentacle sucking on Mateus's penis instantly shoot it's tongue through the urethra and let out another earsplitting scream out of the hysterically sobbing man, who feared that the tentacle will block his release as he can feel the damned tongue slithering further and further down and teasing with his flesh….

"This is something even Chaos wants to see? What the fuck?" A voice, a definitely familiar voice, demanded with curiosity, concern, and anger as Mateus jolted and react with wide purple eyes frozen in horror, as he kept screaming from Garland merciless thrusts with his giant girth and the Cloud of Darkness's tentacle plunging through his urethra, for him to raise his head and glance at the possible source of the voice with alarm to see…the nameless smoke – formed intruder levitating above Garland, which would alert Mateus to glare up in pure shock of why of all times the enemy outside the War is here while he is being ravaged brokenly by the giant knight, although he immediately guess and assume that the enemy itself is the main mastermind of this hellish torture.

But instead of showing ferocity for its possible actions to break him again… "YOU! P – PLEASE HELP ME! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO FROM THIS TORTURE! IT HURTS AND I'M AFRAID EVERYONE WILL KILL ME!" Mateus pleaded towards the smoke – formed enemy while each time he speaks comes with additional whines and cries from both Garland and Cloud of Darkness's violent assaults, surprising the Emperor that Garland has not released himself inside the other yet and none of them have laughed or make a comment that the blonde could be shouting or praying to himself.

The smoke – formed enemy slowly flew above Garland and silently descend to levitate about Mateus's broken body, catching his shock to glare up at first, until he listens to the voice expressing what surprised him to be sadness and anger of what it is seeing right now. "I want to help you right now…but Chaos is watching AND enjoying you getting tortured in this nightmare. Right now, he can't see us talking but only watching Garland fucking you so hard. I didn't even want this to continue."

' _W – What?!_ ' Due to his voice only scream from each slam from Garland, Mateus could only widen his eyes in horror by the information by the enemy who started it all from stealing his powers to be powerless to be taken into this nightmare, but the revelation of Chaos enjoying watching him getting beaten by his own comrades is enough to feel as if his entire mind shattered especially when the nameless intruder continued explaining while seemingly watching the man ravaged mercilessly by the giant.

"I only came here to watch the war from both sides and the end of it, but Chaos found and interrogated me. I told him my reason and noticed you were plotting to kill everyone so he asked me to start punishing you in how I would. However, after our first meeting; Chaos commanded me to make you experience this living hell and make you forever broken, which is the opposite of what I was supposed to….I'm sorry."

Hearing that statement even with the saddened apology, Mateus could only glare and scream from each thrust with dismay and revelation as now he know; that Chaos is to blame for all this, and that this _person_ , despite the fact it did make him powerless as revealed it would do, is not at fault but being forced to do so.

But before he could speak, wanted to accept the apology and hopefully ask for its assistance to save himself, Garland's booming voice caught Mateus's horror when the former immediately slammed himself harder to the point of pulling the latter's damaged body down until the base of his girth and released a laugh after announcing to the screaming and gasping victim. "NOW, FILL YOURSELF WITH MY CUM, EMPEROR! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Instantly, Mateus shivered with apprehension and scream his pain loudly with more tears from the harsh ejection and vast amount of fluids shooting out of Garland's girth and fill his insides and stomach with his cavity shoot some of the fluids, and the other's blood, that is overflowing the man, even Cloud of Darkness moved it's human head away to watch Mateus vomit the fluids that managed to reach from the stomach towards the pathway through the throat and mouth onto himself after it willed its tentacles to remove themselves from the man's throbbing parts to let him release himself, definitely an excruciating and brutal torture other than non – sexual suffering.

Without care, Garland slowly pull himself and his monstrous girth out of Mateus's body while hearing the whimpers coming from the now broken tyrant before Garland and Cloud of Darkness glared at the deadbeat and delirious man now covered with blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids as the wraith carelessly dropped the body down to the floor with a painful moan, without remorse, until Garland laughed to himself with pleasure as his girth release some more fluids on the fatally weakened emperor's spasming body on the floor. "Huhahahahaha! A seduction befitting a tyrant such as you, Emperor!"

' _S – Someone…I don't care who… please help me…._ ' Finding himself unable to regain his voice from screaming too much this entire nightmare, Mateus let out a quiet noise and pant to weakly collect his air back to his lungs as he mentally pleaded with his inside voice quiet instead of screaming from the harsh torment, luckily to Mateus; Jecht's seduction is more gentle than these violent warriors. Yet as if it can hear his private wish, Mateus did not notice the smoke – formed enemy kneeling beside the destabilized body covered with bodily fluids with one of its arms hovering above Mateus's chest to do something involving helping Mateus's plea. "This is going to hurt, but you'll get out of this nightmare…" Then, Mateus felt his body and system being electrocuted again but the tenacity is severely agonizing than Kefka's…

* * *

With a scream that could fill the entire air of the world as he felt the electrocution sensation on his body again, Mateus hastily opened his tear – covered eyes and let out a wheeze after he finished screaming as his watery vision took notice of the familiar dark purple walls of the ceiling for the panting blonde to inspect that he is now inside his bedroom, sleeping on his bed but unsure if it is still nighttime or it is the next day after the previous one.

' _I – I – I'm…A – Am I back in the Pandemonium? W – Where's…_ ' Mateus thought as he slightly glance around the area to check if he is officially back in his world or is he still getting tortured in that nightmare, until his arm nudge an object to catch his attention and hastily turn his head to his right to see a sleeping Jecht resting on the side of the bed, with a strange pair of fuzzy earmuffs like the ones the intellectual Moogle was wearing while it is asleep, which it still does, on his ears.

Considering he did wake up screaming his lungs out, Mateus's surely broken mind could assume that this headpiece blocked the scream from Jecht's ears and resume sleeping but Mateus DOES NOT want that…he wants to tell Jecht everything, he wants Jecht to know...

Sluggishly as even though he knows it's a nightmare, the insufferable pain still stings his entire system and form, Mateus hastily lift his aching body towards Jecht and quickly pull the headpiece off Jecht's ears with one hand while the other hand viciously shook the man and wake him up to catch his surprise, with Mateus quickly speak as he is unable to calm himself down and now making him act like a frightened child. "Jecht! Jecht! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"W – W – What? M – Majesty?" Jecht slurred in surprise after Mateus ceased shaking him for the naked brawler to slowly lift himself and sat on the bed, the sight of Mateus crying and the rare sight of fear and sadness managed to catch the other's shock and concern for him to almost ask the blonde only to wince in surprise from Mateus hastily fall towards Jecht and wrap his arms around the other's neck, feeling the body shudder so much while the startled Jecht listen to the emperor's sobbing on his muscled shoulder to increase the brute's bewilderment. "J – Jecht…I – I was…tortured by the others…they ravaged me as hard as….they could kill me! (hic) And all of this…is because of Chaos! The enemy we're supposed to fight (hic)… Chaos forced it to do all of those things… because of me! Jecht…please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

Listening to Mateus's explanation through his tears and occasional hiccups, Jecht silently process every single word with his face slowly transition of concern and curiosity towards the other into surprise of the mention of Chaos and the outsider, most notably Chaos, before he felt sadness consuming his mind again after hearing Mateus begging him to be by his side.

In honestly, Jecht should know that sooner or later Mateus will be punished by Chaos for his actions with Jecht not even caring to the other but now, Jecht can feel his blood slowly but surely boiling in anger of what could horrible tortures the god of discord could do to the tyrant ever since this mission started, with now Mateus revealing a possible clue about the enemy or not so enemy.

But now, the first thing Jecht should do as it is still nighttime was to help calm Mateus down and help him get a better sleep, even if it means sleeping the whole day which is what Jecht wants, so Jecht slowly lower the both of them down to lie their side on the bed with Jecht gently pull the hysterically sobbing man closer and press his muscled chest against the other's face in a reassuring manner, like a mother cradling her child to sleep, and softly stroke Mateus's back with one hand which is fortunate that he is not wearing the gauntlet for his left arm cause that will surely give him a scar if he does.

"It's okay Majesty. I won't leave you alone, so just go back to sleep. And tomorrow, we won't go anywhere until after that…" Jecht quietly assured with a smile as he glances at the shivering and weeping man in his arms for the latter to hopefully cry himself to sleep.

' _I don't care if any of those bastards would guess we did have sex._ ' Jecht thought with a mental scowl as he is the first to close his eyes and let his ears listen to the cries that slowly reduce its volume. ' _But I will beat them to shit if they, even Chaos, want to beat him up harder as he dreamed…god I need the both of us to sleep._ '

_**To be continued…** _


	9. Broken Battles

Sitting on his throne while waiting for the others to arrive in time for today's meeting early in the morning, Garland groaned with tiredness the moment he woke up and dressed himself in his armor not because he was the first to wake up early and arrive in his shrine, but because of the weird dream he had during his sleep.

 _'How peculiar to have this odd, obscene dream…_ ' Garland mused as he glanced down to his armored body with his mind instantly remind of the dream: him thrusting his not so surprise large girth through the Emperor, with the Cloud of Darkness assisting the Dark Knight, in such a fatal seduction play to the point of making the arrogant, naked tyrant scream, beg, and cry in such fear and agony until the Emperor was filled with his cum and even vomit a small fountain of said cum from the ejaculation.

However, the rare sight of someone like the Emperor with his watery eyes bulging wide in pain and screaming his plea to stop seem to suddenly please the leader when he chuckled in amusement after letting out a tingle in his spine, as it is so obvious Garland cannot stand the overconfident dictator spouting how brilliant his plan of ending the War will fulfill in the name of Chaos while everyone else knows all Emperor wanted was the rule every single world for himself.

So seeing him with a broken mind and body and become a slave for fatal seduction will be a new change.

" _Hmph. Perhaps if the Emperor will be disobedient again, I shall punish him with that kind of seduction, with the others' assistance as well._ " Garland chortle with remorseless amusement for the thought of wanting to see Emperor lose control of himself by everyone's bodies wrecking him but as soon as he could wonder back to the present, he was not aware of a figure near him until he heard an unfamiliar voice hissing beside him in displeasure. " _No hell you lot won't._ "

Alarmed by the sudden voice, Garland hastily climbed off his throne and glance to his side to see the sight of dark crimson red smokes forming into a figure of a young woman bearing little details on its face and body but can make out it is wearing a sleeveless dress, with little smoke flowing out its figure.

Yet just as Garland grabbed his sword and swung it across his side towards this person's sides, the Dark Knight witness the smoke – formed intruder disperse into nothing but smoke for the red mists to flow away from the knight and towards the bottom of the ramp before the small fog of crimson instantly circle around in a small whirlwind for a second and shape itself back to the same form it took earlier.

Now seeing the full form of this strange being, Garland lifts himself to stand straight and glare down with his yellow eyes nearly closed as he does not need to inquire who is this nobody. "Hmph. You must be the one that caused all the manikins to turn on against us?"

" _Yeah. But I figured all of you must be bored and agitated to wait any longer, so I shall end this by fighting ALL OF YOU at once! So come on and fight me with all you and your lot got!_ ' The nameless intruder spoke with determination and anger and a snap of its fingers from one of its hands for Garland to watch multiple and large mists of red smoke floating above and behind the intruder, swirling on the air with the red smokes transition and change color into random colors and showing Garland…

Each mists showing the other warriors of Chaos fighting with another form of the unnamed outsider of the war itself in a different world, one by one with one showing Golbez and Exdeath, another showing Kefka on his own in one vision, the other with Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness, Sephiroth and Kuja in one, and Jecht and Emperor in the last one.

Once the visions of his comrades and their battles with a duplication of the enemy have immediately decrease and faded into nothing without a trace to be just the two of them in the Chaos Shrine, Garland first let out another chortle for the declaration from the smoke – covered outsider, "A bold one, seeking for the pleasures of battle by the one and only Garland….Then, let us enjoy this battle in the name of Chaos; outsider!"

With that, Garland speedily sprints in a manner of flying and soar towards the intruder just in time for the latter to unhurriedly took a step to the side, avoid getting a hit from the massive knight when he nearly flew past it…and give a slow swing on an arm to hit his back and send Garland, to his surprise, off-balance and flew towards the entrance of the shrine in such fast speed and hit himself against the doors by the sudden strength this creature seemingly has, letting out a painful groan in the process by the impact.

Slowly fall and land himself on his feet, albeit sluggishly by the hit, Garland hastily turns around to see the opponent standing still but its body movement indicates for another try of fighting it but instead of fury for being sent to the wall…

"…huahahahaha….HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last, a worthy opponent for a fight! I, Garland, will knock you down!" Garland bellowed out loud in amusement, feeling pleased of finding someone he can fight at this time while the others are also battling it's clones at the same time, for the knight to again rocket his way and proceed for another start of his new fight with the smoke – formed person, seeing the latter slowly lift one of its arms…

* * *

The loud sounds of pillars breaking and shattering fill the air of the World of Darkness as Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness are currently fighting against the one who revealed itself to be the one responsible for the mission, who just showed itself towards the two women at the wraith's world after their battle against three of the warriors of Cosmos, Kuja's enemy Zidane, Exdeath's enemy Bartz, and Ultimecia's own counterpart Squall.

Knowing by its unusual appearance but unable to sense it's power, both warriors of Chaos can guess correctly that this person made of red smokes is the opponent they need to fight. And by an outsider, it is obvious that Chaos's warriors will do so and get rid of the insect.

Right now, the three women are currently fighting the intruder on the air with the Cloud of Darkness continuously whirl all of its tentacles around towards the intruder with multiple dark energies conjuring to fly towards the enemy alongside Ultimecia summoning numerous strings of swords from her clawed hands and send them flying towards the floating form of red mists…for all the dark energies and swords to immediately ceased flying by a sight of the enemy lifting its arm and shown to be hovering on air.

"Time!" Ultimecia calmly chanted as she is the only one to witness time has indeed frozen by her command, seeing both Cloud of Darkness and the smoke – formed enemy glued on the air in place for the time witch to casually walk towards the latter and swing an arm for countless more purple arrows to manifest and forming around the enemy, feeling her confidence increase for her victory of being the one eliminating the one causing all the troubles in the war.

 _'_ _Perhaps this will make Mateus listen to me more to cooperate after this in the war._ ' Ultimecia mused with a cruel smile as she was about to lift her left arm and proceed to swing it down, about to cast all arrows through the smoke – formed body, when… " _Well, too bad for you_."

"What?" Ultimecia blinked in surprise from hearing the voice belonging to the enemy closer to her ears for her to catch a glimpse of red smokes levitating in front of her instead of the trap she conjured only for Ultimecia to realize from nearly moving her head that SHE is in her own trap alongside the still frozen Cloud of Darkness, catching the witch's shock that if she moved her hand then all of her arrows will shoot through the two of them.

Then, after glaring at the enemy with a sneer for this new change of attack, Ultimecia watches the smoke – formed girl lifts her arm with only an index finger showing for a flick upwards…for Ultimecia to react with surprise from seeing countless of both Ultimecia's arrows and swords, and Cloud of Darkness's orbs of darkness, surrounding at every direction around both women of Chaos without a single gap to escape until the nameless enemy silently close her finger in its hand.

Not only Ultimecia hearing the Cloud of Darkness letting out a startled gasp, alerting the witch that time has resume WITHOUT her command, both Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness were too late to react from all of their powers rocketing towards the original owners and shoot such excruciating pain all over and through their bodies and systems into a massive explosion from the Cloud of Darkness's darkness, a gasp released from the two victims' mouth the moment the flash show quickly ceased for Ultimecia and the Cloud's bodies to speedily hurtle down to the tile ground at the center of the World of Darkness to make two large craters.

In spite of the agonizing sensation to the point she feared her strength has weakened from the attack, caused by none other than themselves, Ultimecia can feel she still has a silver of her strength to painfully lift her body but not completely to still be lying her body on the floor until she stopped herself from standing when her eyes caught sight of the now silent intruder standing in front of the two but far from their location, its arms slowly lifted for Ultimecia to witness the remains of the broken pillars once lying on the entire battlefield rising off the floor and behind it as if the entity is using telekinesis to move the pieces of the pillars according to her will, and immediately swung it's arms down for the pillar remains to soar towards Ultimecia, who could only glower for her now weakened body to proven fruitless to dodge the pillars from hitting them but instead…

"Assault!" Not even having the time to react, Ultimecia was forced to watch the Cloud of Darkness, this time standing beside her side but also hunching in pain, forcing its tentacles to whirl them in every direction in a large sphere of tentacle swings and in such speed to break the incoming pillars into small pieces to avoid any of the pillars to hit either of them.

After a couple of minutes of moving its tentacles against the limits of preventing being crushed by pillars, the Cloud of Darkness has destroyed the last one before it reduces it's tentacles moving and hover against itself, but this only nearly make the deity fall on the floor as soon as Ultimecia sluggishly raise her body up to her clawed feet, even as far as catching her ally back to the latter's feet, before both glare forward to see the opponent still standing before their eyes.

"For someone who is supposedly from the Void, we cannot sense who or what it is nor how strong it is with its powers. But we do know this; it would have been useful to us if it were to join our side." The Cloud of Darkness exclaimed with a groan as Ultimecia first give herself a scoff for the former's mention of the Void just like Exdeath, every so often even before this mission started, with her eyes glaring at the smoke – formed person to see it lifting one of its arms forward with its hand forward just to move it's seemingly detailed fingers up and down in a taunting way for another fight. "…But unfortunately, it seems this one does not like to pick a side to join."

* * *

"Whooo! Look Exdeath! Golbez is fighting something without us!~" Hopping towards the entrance of the Lunar Subterrane and farther from Exdeath, due to boredom for not find any manikins nor the nameless intruder that started all of this enjoyable madness to kill, Kefka nearly skip and missed what caught his eyes the moment he peered over one of the recently broken platforms of Golbez's world and battlefield to witness the dark armored sage conjuring multiple of his spells at the odd form of a figure made of crimson red smokes.

The latter constantly twirl itself on air and dodge any of Golbez's spells, with Exdeath arriving in the Lunar Subterrane and by the mad clown's side the moment the two witness Golbez's enemy flying farther from the giant mage and lifting both arms in a similar position of holding a bow and arrow as an archer, with the sudden flow of now black mists of smoke in a form of a larger arrow on its hands before the opponent let the black arrow – shaped fog soar towards Golbez.

But not a second for the arrow to instantly disperse into tiny arrows and rocket through Golbez to hear the latter groaning when he was sent flying backward and land against the ground in a fast speed, creating a large crater.

"HUEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOAHA! So that's how strong our so-called enemy is!" Kefka laughed out his pleasure of watching Golbez receive a heavy hit, with said mentioned mage slowly rising himself, yet painful, up to his feet and slowly ascend higher off the ground to the air of the night sky alongside the enemy for another fight, although Kefka turn his head and stare at Exdeath's helmeted head when the latter hissed out a furious argue to the clown for his incompetence towards the situation. "Silence, Kefka! This is no time for laughing for the misfortune of one of ours. We should be eliminating that creature and send it to the Void, even if this is the last thing we do…NGGH?!"

No soon as he was about to finish, Kefka witness the sudden sight of Exdeath receiving a hit by a giant boulder and was sent flying away until he hit himself at another platform and let it break and fall on top of the fallen warrior, by none other than one of Golbez's attacks when the enemy effortlessly swat one of the four boulders, which was intended to hit at it, with just a hand.

But instead of acting surprised and concern for his comrade's fall, Kefka could only remorselessly laugh out loud and point a finger at where Exdeath is, finding it amusing that someone as stoic and powerful as the one seeking to the Void can be hit by such an attack until he ceased laughing when he heard the sounds of a loud horn ringing the air and behind the clown to get his attention and whirl around to see…the same smoke – formed person Golbez was fighting, this time holding a strange – looking horn on a can.

Dropping said object on the ground, the smoke – formed opponent leisurely lift the same arm in front of it and towards Kefka, waving its fingers up and down as a signal that it wants to fight the clown which immediately excited the clown to speak his interests towards his new opponent, finally to him.

"Ooooh! You want to fight me? Me!? Oh, it is on!" Without wasting time just to get on and kill it, Kefka proceed to sprint and fly his way towards his new opponent for the latter to instantly leaped back and flew away backward with the clown following suite to start shooting magic, leaving Exdeath to slowly raise himself back to his feet with a groan to find not only Golbez resuming his fight against his odd opponent but also Kefka's absence.

"Grrr. Where could that damned jester have gone too?" Exdeath groaned in anger once he has sustained his balance from earlier as he could have gone and go after Kefka to make sure he shall not go off and destroy everything again, but instead, he prefers to leave him be and get his vengeance for the attack the moment Exdeath instantly hop off the ground and proceed to sprint his way towards Golbez and assist the latter to fight the enemy.

At least, to Exdeath, Golbez is saner than Kefka…Hell, everyone else is saner than the latter.

* * *

As he flies through the Interdimensional Rift, Exdeath's world and battlefield, Kefka enthusiastically shoot any of his uncontrollable spells and send them flying towards his new enemy, or plaything, just for the clown to watch the outsider made of smokes continues to fly around the battlefield and effortlessly threw each spell away from it with just a swing of its arms, filling the air with countless explosions to Kefka's excitement.

"Come on! Let's play! Dance, dance, dance!" Kefka laughed and cheered to himself once he spins around and threw more fireball to try and hit all of them towards the enemy, but no avail when it threw them out of its way before it gently lands on its feet above the large castle of the Rift and alert the mad clown to hastily fly down and increase the speed of his flight to hopefully ram himself down and kill it with his own body like a missile. But the moment he screamed out his declaration towards his enemy, "TIME TO DIE!"….

"Cut." The familiar smooth voice was the last thing Kefka caught in his ears before his body was suddenly hit in countless pain by the sudden slashes of a sword gashing all over him by the side until he was thrown away to fly towards one of the pillars of the castle after the voice chortle in amusement from the attack, "Vanish."

To the smoke – formed opponent, it witness Kefka being hit by none other than Sephiroth swinging his Masamune katana at Kefka when the silver-haired swordsman just showed up at the Interdimensional Rift, as it did recall that Sephiroth and his partner Kuja was fighting one of its clones at the Planet's Core, with the mentioned mage flying up from the ground below them and arriving at his ally's side seconds after Kefka slowly and painfully slide down from the wall and land on his feet from Sephiroth's stunt just for the latter to give himself a chortle with his glued smirk. "Hmph. So sorry Kefka…but that was actually satisfying to me, that I can hit you."

"Grr…Do you have any idea, how much I actually hate you Mama's Boy!?" Slowly turning around, Kefka clearly show his ferocity for being hit by the massive sword and the heartless tone from the cold-hearted soldier when he shrieked at the latter, despite the latter does not seem to be fazed for being yelled at by the clown, for Sephiroth to exclaim with a scoff for his action with Kuja float towards to stand beside not one, but now two clones of the intruder of the war standing next to each other, as one of them is the clone both Sephiroth and Kuja were fighting their way to this world until now.

Kuja watch both clones immediately merge themselves into one but instead of fighting each other on the spot, both Kuja and the enemy watch Sephiroth and Kefka argue to themselves for the stunt as a temporary truce with Kuja bearing a displeased expression on his face for his so-called allies bickering each other. "I care less about how you hate everyone, considering all of us despise your annoying antics during the war. No surprise every single being of your world kills you for the same."

 _"…Kuja? Do you still think you wish to prove, you are better than these grown asses up men and every one of this war?_ " As Sephiroth and Kefka are still arguing with each other, Kuja turns his head to his side and glance at the smoke – covered opponent who is also looking at him with his discontentment transitioning into confusion and little interest for the question from none other than the enemy outside the war of the gods before he flipped his hair with a hand and respond with a scoff as well, his scowl lighten up to bear a confident smirk. "Hmph! I am indeed better than all the animals, and don't you dare mock me for how weak and inexperienced you all assume I am!"

However, to Kuja's surprise for his smile to falter, the smoke – formed _woman_ slowly lift both it's arms up and shake both hands in a manner of disagreeing with his statement before it then exclaims back with a shrug of its shoulders. " _Oh, no. I never thought of how weak a person is. I believe everyone is strong and powerful in their own way….not to mention; I honestly never thought of seeing someone bold and pretty enough to wear beautiful like you._ "

Hearing the surprisingly genuine tone of interest while watching the faceless head moving up to down from Kuja's head to his feet, Kuja's startled frown slowly quirk up into a faint smile… "Oh, you do? Well, you must be someone with good interests…"

"…And another thing! Do you know how much those who watch us fight ourselves in the war love you more than all of us together!?" Kefka screeched in fury with a topic seemingly unrelated with the present time as each time the clown tries to add what appears to him is a fact, Sephiroth would often shake his head, roll his eyes, or let out a scoff for finding every single fact unbelievable from the clown.

But when Sephiroth took a short glance at where the last spot both Kuja and their enemy could be; the silver-haired man immediately ignore the clown to glance at the now empty spot with a curious sneer for Kefka to stopped complaining in anger when he listens to Sephiroth enquiring him with curiosity and anger of where could those two be. "Where are Kuja and our enemy? They were here just now."

"Why should I care for that little brat!? And you mean MY enemy!? Because I fought with it first, so I get to kill it!" Kefka argued with little care for Kuja while pointing a finger at Sephiroth's face when mentioning about the outsider as HIS enemy with said added statement receive a scoff and sneer from the slowly irritated soldier for the obnoxious clown's childishness for the situation. "Kefka, are you that stupid to just realize the enemy can duplicate to make copies of itself? Kuja and I found out when we passed Jecht and Emperor fighting another clone of itself at the Pandemonium! So that means the others are fighting with more clones as well!"

The moment both Sephiroth and Kefka glance down from below the castle, half expecting Kuja to fight with it himself which would increase Kefka's wrath for the brat to take the kill, the two adults notice both Kuja AND the smoke – formed opponent talking to themselves while sitting their knees on the grass – filled platform of the floating castle instead of fighting, as if both of them have come into a truce.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Kefka demanded in bewilderment and ferocity for seeing none of the two are fighting as his voice alerted the latter two to glance up just for Kuja to shout back to the clown in anger. "Do you mind, clown? We were discussing something important!"

Watching the two supposedly now allies resume their conversation while ignoring the clown sneering at them, but unable to ignore the growls coming from the other; Sephiroth could only raise an eyebrow with his face scrunch in a confused scowl for what he is seeing with his mind enquiring to himself. _'Kuja…What could be more important than fighting each other?_ '

* * *

However, unknown to all, one thing is not really as they assumed so…

"Wooh! That fight sure gives me a good beatdown to that clone!" Jecht sighed to himself with little relief as he returned back to the Emperor's chambers from having a quick fight with the intruder of the war, or a clone of it as revealed when he caught a glimpse of Sephiroth and Kuja running and flying through the Pandemonium while fighting against a clone of the enemy towards the exit of the place and into another world, with the Emperor following his assist back to his room with the tyrant in his armor and his expression is as stern as ever to show himself as the dictator everyone in the war see him.

Jecht carefully closes the door in case no one else would dare enter with the owner inside, he slowly turns his head to see the Emperor glancing at him with a grin showing in the former's face…. "You really got them believin' you're him with 'is powers. Thanks for fillin' in as Majesty, little man."

Without uttering a word, Jecht watch the Emperor's body emitting a flash of white smokes with confetti bursting out into an explosion before the smokes quickly fade to show the Emperor is not the Emperor, but the visor – wearing Moogle the moment it gives itself a twirl in midair and nod with a happy tone for the statement. "Thank you, kupo! I'm just glad no one would notice the difference in this situation. I hope he's doing fine."

Seeing the Moogle turning its head to glance at the bed, Jecht follow suite with his smile falter into a concerned scowl as both Moogle and warrior glance at the bed to see the real Mateus, dressed in his silken white robe, sitting on the sheet-covered bed with his arms wrapping around his legs and held his head against his knees with his long, golden blonde hair spilling on his back and the area of the bed behind him like a golden waterfall.

Aware of their presences and hearing their conversation, Mateus sluggishly lift his head off his knees and glance at both Jecht and the Moogle with a sullen expression showing his sorrow, a sort of little yet barely noticeable bag underneath his eyes with a slightly pink color in the white area of his tired, violet eyes.

But Jecht is no fool to mock Mateus for his plight as he completely understands that even someone like the Emperor is no stranger to a dream that could terrify him to be real. When Mateus told him about the dream he had of being tortured sexually by the other warriors of Chaos, most notably Garland that is the scariest of them, and felt the agonizing pain to be so genuine while revealing that his misfortune is caused by none other than Chaos himself, Jecht may have been so furious that he went and attack the clone of the intruder as hard as a savage beast while thinking of nothing but Mateus expressing his grief for the nightmare.

"You okay, Majesty? Feelin' better?" Jecht asked as the Moogle watch the former leisurely walk towards the bed to sit beside the blonde while watching the latter first turn his head and glance away from the other with a nervous sneer for the question until he responded quietly with a faint nod, feeling Jecht gently press his muscled body against the other's back. "Y – Yes…I am alright. But my mind is being plagued by the awful nightmare….the pain is so excruciating to forget it."

"Jecht…This cannot continue like this. I need to fight the enemy myself to end this madness so that all of us can resume the war and return to our homeworlds." Mateus added after vaguely lean back and place his cheek on Jecht's shoulder to feel the other's arm softly wrapping around Mateus's back and stomach from behind, with Jecht expressing his surprise from listening to his partner's sentence despite his slow mental recovery for earlier.

Majesty fighting the enemy despite being a few levels below Level 30, as the Moogle already counted Mateus's new power level from the same day the three of them met the intruder of the war for the first time, and nearly have all of his powers return back to him? Even if he is like above his level or even below 40, Jecht cannot help but feel concerned if Mateus is planning to kill himself by fighting the enemy in the war.

Although, Jecht could recall that before all of this happened, Majesty was someone who Jecht cannot tolerate with his arrogance and assumptions that his plans will be fruitful for the name of Chaos. But after that, Majesty has slowly lost his overconfidence because of the temporary lack of his powers that slowly returns back to him until now; he acts like a frightened, melancholy child for a hellish nightmare that could have nearly killed him.

But instead of trying to change his mind, Jecht could only give himself a loud sigh to attract Mateus, making him lift his head and glance at Jecht's face, and retort with a soft frown and a few nods of his head. "Huh…If that's what ya want, Majesty. Let's look for it tomorrow, and fight it together to end it."

Surprised that Jecht accepts his proposal instead of changing his plans, Mateus first glance away to see the Moogle has now disappeared from the room instead of staying with the two before his eyes drooped with sadness of what his mind is begging him to do against his will…

Lifting himself to stand on his knees and remove himself from Jecht's, Mateus proceed to walk away from Jecht's body and crawl around to stand in front of the startled and curious Jecht until Mateus promptly lifts his hands towards the rim of Jecht's shorts and slowly pull it down to let Jecht's member shown between the two.

Jecht froze in shock to quickly backpedal away from Mateus, who glance at the brute in puzzlement for the sudden change of behavior, as normally Jecht would show himself as a confident flirt, until Jecht demand Mateus with his shock increasing while watching the blonde slowly lean forward with one hand softly wrapping his fingers around Jecht's girth while the other hand have already removed the only piece of clothing from Jecht's legs. "Ma – Ma – Majesty!? What the hell are ya doin!?"

"…I was saddened that in the dream, Golbez killed you…and I had to get punished by Garland with your dead body in my sight." Mateus respond with a saddened scowl, glancing at the terrified brute for what the two knows what he is planning to do with Jecht's shaft, although Jecht was briefly surprised to hear the mention of his dead body in Mateus's nightmare, before the sudden feeling of a soft kiss on the tip of his member alerted Jecht to let out a shiver and a groan from watching Mateus, out of all people, pecking soft kisses all over the large shaft.

Thankfully to both of them, Jecht's not as large as Garland's massive shaft, but still considered bigger than an average bodybuilder's member, until Mateus suddenly proceeds to insert his mouth through Jecht's organ and thrust his head up and down, making Jecht moan and shudder by the feeling of the moist orifice and tongue inflicting pleasure, tempting him to release inside Majesty's mouth.

It was a few minutes has passed when he can feel he is going to release that Jecht hastily grab Mateus's head with his hands and shove him deeper to fill his mouth and throat with the entire length, releasing muffled whines and moans from the shocked tyrant, until Jecht shoot an amount of bile through Mateus's throat towards his stomach while noticing Mateus's teary eyes closed shut from the forceful method until he finished to make Jecht remove his hands off Majesty's head, watching the latter slowly pulled back with his mouth open wide for Jecht's saliva – covered member to shoot another string of white on Mateus's tongue and let out another moan.

"…Majesty? Ya okay?" Jecht asked with his dread increasing from seeing Mateus slowly lift himself to sit in front of the other and close his mouth with a whimper but instead of a response, Jecht froze in shock again from watching Mateus lifting himself to stand, still on his knees, in front of Jecht with the two of them glancing at the blonde, who is looking down and over his shoulder with a hesitant frown to prepare himself to insert Jecht's erected member…

' _What? What the hell is happening?_ ' Jecht ask himself in horror after he had changed both of their positions to make Mateus standing on his knees and press his torso and arms against the bed sheets and continuously thrust his member through the other's ring of muscle from behind, the sounds of Mateus's cries and moans are surprisingly blocked from Jecht's ears when he continues to scream to himself in his inside voice of what has Mateus been doing an hour ago.

 _'Why the hell am I hurting Majesty, right after he had a nightmare?!_ ' Again, feeling he is going to release some more inside him, Jecht hastily pushed himself harder to the point of pressing the head of his member against Mateus's sweet spot before the latter let out a loud scream from the amount of fluids shooting and hitting against his sweet spot to make every nerve and fiber in his body shudder so much before some of the liquid spills out of the stuffed hole and flows down his legs.

Once he slowly pulled himself out of Majesty, Jecht sluggishly shake as he felt he was going to fall on top of his ally but luckily not, until the taller brute slowly lower himself and gently press himself against Mateus's back to feel him shivering and letting out strangled whimpers from what he received during the night.

"Don't worry Majesty, I'll always be by your side." Jecht quietly assured with a soft peck of a kiss on Mateus's spiky but also soft blonde – haired head, earning a moan from the tired and wearied emperor, before Jecht's eyes softly grow heavy to go to sleep. But he may have given himself a smile when he believes he heard a response below him. "…Thank you, Jecht."

* * *

Humming to itself during it's travel from the Pandemonium to World B, the Moogle continues to fly its way through its path with the clouded sky showing a dark blue and grey to be nighttime with the glowing lines from one platform to another path as the only source of light in this world.

"Alright, so every one of Chaos has fought off the clones except the real Emperor…why do I keep saying clone as clown?" The Moogle thought out to itself while flying forward recklessly with occasional spins on air.

Before it could even wonder about why would the Moogle always refer to clone as clown, the Moogle catch a glimpse of something far from its location and before it's closed eyes for the creature to fly faster towards a rock closer to what it saw and hid itself to see no one but the smoke – formed enemy standing in front of another familiar but unconscious person lying on the ground, catching the Moogle's attention to see Kuja….

' _It starts now…or tomorrow…_ '

_**To be continued…** _


	10. Once And For All

"You sure ya gonna be okay, Majesty? Aren't you still recovering?" Jecht enquired with a concerned sneer hiding his sadness in both expression and tone while he and Emperor continues to walk through World B, a few hours after the morning has started for a new day of the war, with the latter wearing his modified armor created by the visor – wearing Moogle yet Jecht can see that Majesty is bearing a slightly nervous but definitely firm scowl on his face as they walk forward to head towards the Chaos Shrine for a meeting, and then on their way to find the nameless intruder of the war and end the mission once and for all.

Hearing the question coming from the man at his right, The Emperor softly responds with the determination Jecht would hear coming from him before the mission, albeit not as overconfident as he sounds, with a faint nod but his sight is focused forward. "Of course, Jecht. I have made up my mind and that I shall finish this….even if I die trying. You don't mind if that happened, Jecht?"

Jecht quickly reply by that statement by hastily stop his tracks, with Emperor following suite and react with a startled sneer of Jecht letting out choked noises and coughs, clearly he was flabbergasted that Emperor would say something Jecht was not expecting to hear coming from the blonde, for the brute to quickly object the earlier question with shock and anger to the surprised tyrant. "Why do you mean I don't mind if you die!? W – Well, if you were acting high and mighty, then I don't mind you being dead! But now, seeing you not being yourself, I won't think of that when you act like you are now!"

Jecht finished extravagating his concern by immediately lifting his arms and wrap them around Emperor before pulling him closer for a tight hug, increasing the Emperor's shock with his eyes growing wider by receiving such an embrace as his face is planted against Jecht's muscled chest. "So don't sacrifice your life just because of the war!"

"J – Jecht….air!" Feeling The Emperor's body fidgeting harder in his arms to catch his attention and glance down at the shuddering body with an eyebrow raised in confusion until it took a loud wheeze from the slowly breathless dictator, by hastily lifting his head off the other's chest to show his eyes bulging wide in pain, managed to grab Jecht's realization for him to quickly unwrap his arms off the Emperor and watch the latter take a few steps back from Jecht with a hand gently grasps on his throat and let out loud wheeze and hastily try to collect his breath. _'_

 _Oh! Sorry, Majesty! …I guess I don't know my own strength…_ ' Jecht mentally apologized in shock once he watch Emperor sluggishly lift his body up and straight from slouching after a few more coughs before his breathing have returned in his lungs for Mateus to glance at the guilt – faced Jecht with a painful pout for the hug a bit before he soften his stern glare for him to speak towards the other with a saddened glower.

"J - Jecht…This is the first and will be the last time I am happy to hear your words for me. As I fear that once all of this is over, I shall have to resume my conquest for my plans of the War and it's outcome. Therefore you will see me the same as it was; as if none of this has ever happened."

'Y – Yeah…I know that. But…' Jecht thought with a sigh as he glares at the Emperor with a sad scowl for the statement, fortunately not acting like an overprotective father who nearly killed someone with a hug minutes ago.

He is aware that after this mission ends and the unidentified opponent is killed to possibly fade away and out of the War, that everything will just be the same as it was, with people focusing on the war, Majesty spending his time directing more of his self – proclaimed brilliant plan, Jecht still having his score with his son Tidus, and neither the two of them will have the time to see each other again unless necessary, and by necessary Jecht will know he meant that the Emperor will use Jecht as parts of the former's plans in a remorseless way for an emperor.

And too Jecht…that is not fair on his part.

 _'Why did it have to be now? I know he's been hurtin' by the others even if it's just a nightmare but… why does Majesty want to end it now? This is just goin' to get good to see Majesty's good points. Now Majesty will go back to being the pompous ass jerk. Well, time to get another scoldin' for havin' another crazy thought 'gain._ ' However, just as Jecht was about to say something to Majesty with Mateus also seems to start on what he wants to say what he had in mind to the other…

"And where do you two think you are going?"

The sudden, familiar voice speaking with alerted both Jecht and Emperor to hastily look around, both standing with back facing each other and Jecht pull out his sword in hand while Emperor decided to fight the outsider with his own two hands, a firm sneer scrunched on their faces the moment they heard who they believe the owner of the voice is, for Emperor to be the first to witness the arrival of Garland walking closer to them from the path that would lead the three towards the Chaos Shrine.

Emperor watch Garland ceased his tracks to stand a few miles in front of the blonde…who can see that something is awry when his violet eyes narrow at the sight of Garland standing in front of him but instead of yellow, the armored giant's eyes are glowing red which is the first thing Emperor notice after the knight arrived.

' _Red eyes…It's just like…the day Garland was controlled to fight me before I lost my powers!_ ' The Emperor thought his suspicion with the recollection of his first fight with Garland that day, despite he is still furious of what happened to himself from that nightmare for his hatred of Garland is still growing to his very core, until he was forced to be distracted by sensing some more familiar presences in his powers and Jecht calling his name with the tone of shock and anger of seeing something. "Majesty!"

On cue after the shout, both Jecht and Emperor were quick to observe the sudden appearances of some more familiar faces of the other seven warriors of Chaos flashing before them, with all eight surrounding the former two in a large hoop, and like Garland; Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia and Kuja have their eyes shining bright blood red than their normal eye colors although the former does not seem to be different as before.

"Where the hell did the others come from!?" Jecht questioned aloud with anger while swaying his head left to right, puzzled to see the others appearing out of nowhere and surrounding him and Emperor although the two warriors can see that the other eight warriors are seemingly prepared to start a fight with the two, with Kefka chuckling to himself for his merciless entertainment and Kuja's floating orbs of light circling around the young form,

The Emperor slightly turns his head to his left and inform the only sane warrior he has behind him to assist him at the moment…his only sane warrior. "Jecht, this is like the day it all started. Their eyes are glowing red like Garland's during our fight! They're bound to attack us by the outsider!"

Before the Emperor and Jecht hastily turn their attentions towards Garland the moment he lifts his sword up and aim it at the two while announcing to everyone with what appears to be his amusement and pleasure for battles, "By Chaos's command, we shall knock you all down before you reach to the Shrine and defeat our intruder!"

Suddenly, not giving the two warriors time to process on the declaration, Garland swiftly rockets himself towards Emperor and Jecht even as the latter hurriedly turns around to watch the armored knight quickly ceased his tracks and raise his double-handled multi – sword above him and Emperor to start attacking the latter. As soon as Garland swiftly swing his sword down…

**SLAM!**

Garland and the other affected warriors, were quick to watch the former miss his hit when he slammed his sword against the ground and create a large crater on the dirt before they raise their heads to watch Jecht leaping out of the way and avoid the attack, his right hand hold the hilt of his sword while his left arm wraps around Emperor's waist to save the both of them from the impact until Jecht hurdle above Garland and land on his feet on the ground, gently lower Emperor to his high – heeled feet on the ground as well.

"Huh? You think ya gonna kill us? Like hell, we'll let ya boring bastards get your fun!" Jecht chuckled after he whirls around and glare at the other warriors of Chaos also staring daggers at the two, with the Cloud of Darkness, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kuja shown to have a curious and displeased sneer on their faces for the dodge until Jecht subtly move his head to not completely glance at the Emperor behind him but enough to see the other with the corner of one of his eyes when he requests the blonde with a confident grin on his face. "Majesty. I'll take it from here, so go and get to the Shrine to finish this!"

Glaring at the very corner of his red eyes, Jecht can see the look of surprise flashing on the Emperor's face for the suggestion but it only took a few minutes of silence and a thumbs up from Jecht's left hand for Emperor to silently close his mouth and respond back with a wordless nod before the Emperor quickly turn around and proceed to run towards the path to the Chaos Shrine.

' _Pffuh…Majesty. You better beat that outsider, and show it who's boss!_ ' Watching Majesty runs his way towards the Chaos Shrine as fast as he can instead of simply teleporting with his magic, Jecht gave himself a chuckle with his grin slowly grew into a confident, if not a sadistic – like smirk like a beast ready to destroy it's enemies like prey, the moment he shouts out his acceptance of the fight between himself and the eight powerful warriors of Chaos with Jecht's arms lifted and spread outstretched with pride. "Hey! You all wanna fight!? Well, you got one! One to eight! So don't just stand there and gawk! Just fight me already!"

No soon as he finished declaring was when Garland, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kuja proceed to soar and sprint their way to Jecht's welcoming offer for the violent – loving and smirking King of Blitzball to widen his eyes that match his expression and quickly run towards them with his sword ready in hand. "Now this is more like it!"

* * *

Without his abilities to fly or even summon a portal, it only took who knows how many minutes for Mateus to finally arrive at the entrance of the Chaos Shrine as he stop his tracks to place his hands on the doors and hung his head down to inhale and exhale and catch his breath from running too much. For someone like him, he has never run far enough all of his life and now he can understand why Jecht actually enjoys running while fighting.

 _'I can sense it…I can sense the outsider's presence inside the Chaos Shrine._ ' Emperor thought out what he felt after he has regained his breathing and lift himself to stand tall and proud, in spite of the seemingly strong and excruciating sensation he always feels in his spine during the mission, most notably when the outsider show itself twice or the Moogle nearly killed Mateus and Jecht with the breathtaking ability, literally, on their first meeting.

But nonetheless, his mind has made up to go inside the Shrine, defeat the possibly powerful opponent outside the war, get all of his powers back, end this mission, and return back to the war with no problems at all so with that said; Mateus slowly push the two giant doors forward until completely open and carefully walk in the shrine.

As he walks inside, Mateus's violet eyes narrow with a suspicious glower upon noticing from moving his head left and right a few times, that the shrine is suspiciously silent, as Jecht is in the middle of fighting their other comrades and not a single warrior of Cosmos would dare enter when there is an intruder to eliminate, and the Emperor cranes his neck up for his eyes to glance at the rebuilt ceiling/ platform of the Shrine.

" _Hi_." A voice softly spoke in front of Mateus for the blonde to hastily lower his head and glance at the source to be the one strange deity he is looking for this entire time…sitting on the throne of the Shrine with what appears to be cross-legged on the seat instead of letting its smoke – formed legs resting on the floor.

Trying to ignore the painful force prickling inside and outside of him from the smoke - formed enemy's power energy, Mateus slowly calm himself down and serenely interrogate the apparently peaceful deity seated and possibly glancing its faceless attention at the other from its position on the ramp. "I take it; you wish to plead innocence for your actions, or you also find satisfactory of breaking me for my actions, like Chaos?"

" _I would say the former, but guessing how tyrants act; you think everyone would enjoy watching you suffer, which I can say I only break 'certain people'. But enough of wasting time and make this story going any longer. Let's just kill each other._ " The nameless enemy answered with a calm tone as Mateus patiently watch the former softly yet seemingly by the countless smoke taking shape of it, lift its legs from being cross-legged before placing the sole of its feet on the floor before gently raising itself up to stand straight and off the throne.

First watching the smoke – formed opponent proceed to walk a few steps towards the ramp and before Mateus's eyes, the latter instantly start to run up the ramp and leap off the floor with a loud grunt, curling all fingers of both his hands to make a fist in each hand, before the enemy stopped walking to watch the nearly powerless Emperor's body about to fall on it and throw a fist at the other…only for Emperor to hit his fisted hand on something to catch his attention and glare at what he hit to be a translucent, rectangular form of a red forcefield with the red – smoked enemy's arm lifted to show it's hand and conjure said forcefield to block the Emperor's punch.

Initially startled by the block, the Emperor hastily lift his hand off the forcefield and replace it with his legs to quickly kick himself off the enemy's possible trap, with the latter watching the tyrant flying away in a single backflip and gently land on his feet and closer to the entrance.

A sudden flash of light purple glow of light below it attracted the nameless intruder to hastily glare down just as it was too late to react from the sudden Dreary Cell Emperor managed to cast earlier by the impact, before the area surrounding the enemy burst into an explosion of dark grey smokes, with Mateus quickly close his eyes to avoid blinding his eyes.

Hearing nothing but silence after the ringing noise of the explosion ceased, Mateus quickly flicked his eyes open to watch the dark grey smokes still shrouding the enemy, assuming that the unnamed enemy could use the dark mists of the trap to hide considering it is made of smoke until it was proven wrong when Mateus watch the darker grey mists instantly swarm around and fade into nothing in a second to see the mentioned smoke – formed enemy with its arms outstretched from each other for the other to swiftly fly towards Mateus.

Mateus quickly run to the side and jump onto the platform to first avoid getting rammed to the wall by the enemy before the blonde quickly run towards the wall to hop onto it, managed to stick his feet on the wall, and quickly run to the large hole of the upper platform of the Shrine with the smoke – formed enemy not made a move to follow the Emperor.

Running towards the center of the platform and being aware the enemy is still below him and has not made a move to follow him, Mateus could only glare around the atmosphere of the Chaos Shrine with a stern scowl while thinking of what he should do now.

"Well! Show yourself, insect! Or are you too weak to even think you can best me in a battle without my powers!" Mateus demanded in fury as an attempt to call out the enemy although just as he finished his sentence, he heard the familiar voice speaking to possibly his mind for him to softly blink his eyes with little surprise and confusion of the disappointed tone in the enemy's voice. _"…You should really keep your voice down to be safe…_ "

In an instant, Mateus reacted too late of the platform below him immediately shatter into large pieces with a loud noise ringing in his ears, to his shock when he let out a grunt from losing his balance and land his back on the large piece of the platform until he let out a short gasp and scream from the multiple big debris of the Shrine's platform rising off it's massive frame to rocket the pieces to the pinkish-purple – like sky and farther from the ground below the Emperor.

Then, the tyrant watch himself stopped flying for him to hastily lift himself to stand and inspect the pieces of the platform hovering higher than the ground, even as Mateus glare up in shock from seeing the world has suddenly warp itself in the same reality-warping ability, from the incident in the Lunar Subterrane a few days ago, to find the Chaos Shrine above him and upside down with the unnamed smoke – formed woman levitating or standing upside down on one of the frozen debris above the astonished tyrant.

" _I'm neither strong nor weak. Just like the rest of everyone._ " The unnamed opponent informed the Emperor who, after letting out a noise of a gasp from the sight before him, hastily lift his hands above him and conjure a large blue Flare to fly towards the other yet the opponent swiftly swing one of its arms across to swat the Flare away from it with ease before Mateus quickly leap backward to avoid getting hit by his own Flare while watching the enemy raise both arms up and sway them apart from it for a sudden appearance of a glowing red chain, NOT made of smokes, to materialize and coil around the enemy's arms and let the remaining end of the chain to hang upside down on the platform instead of hanging down with gravity.

Still confused of what is the enemy's plans of summoning a pair of chains after the enemy seemingly let itself to fall off the platform and land on the same platform after a short flip, Mateus swiftly land on the same platform and does not hesitate to give a short sway of his hand upwards to conjure a Light Crest for the crest to appear in front of the caster and unleash multiple projectiles of light purple or white light to send them flying towards any directions, secretly hoping that either of the projectiles could even hit a bit of the other.

But instead, the enemy instantly spin one of its arms to start swinging the long chain in front of it in a circle for each projectile to bounce off from the impact of the chain and none made a hit.

Mateus quickly run towards the smoke – formed opponent and swiftly lift both arms towards the other to summon and throw two matching mines from each hand, seemingly hit all four mines at the enemy by another heavy burst of dark grey smokes and the loud noise again resounding in his ears before the smokes immediately fade through the wind to see the enemy disappeared without a trance.

Yet, instead of feeling proud of possibly eliminating the enemy when he cannot sense the agonizing sensation belonging to the other, Mateus still has the feeling that the enemy is hiding its presence to ambush the tyrant when he looks around from left to right and front to back with his suspicion and wary increasing.

Suddenly, ithout a single noise, a long and thin object instantly wrap itself around Mateus's waist from behind, catching his disbelief when he glares down to see a glowing red chain, and gasp in bewilderment from finding himself being carried off the platform, forcefully turned around before he was thrown upwards for the chain to uncoil itself from his waist and left him flying higher to the air while hitting through any of the debris to break it in pieces and inflict damage through the emperor to make him groan in pain until he was forcefully crash-landed on another floating platform.

The heavy throbbing sensation on his back and through his system released a hitched gasp as Mateus can feel himself falling off the platform behind and let himself fall a bit before he lands his body on another platform to release another scream.

"N – ngh! I – If only…if only I can cast either Dreary Cell or Starfall on air…" Mateus groaned as he sluggishly lift his body up and stood on his hands and knees to feel himself shaking harder to the point he fear of falling back down on the debris if he is that weakened before he lethargically raise his aching body up to his feet for the panting blonde to shakily walk closer to the edge of the debris and glare down to see the nameless enemy levitating below the floating platforms…

" _Get down now!_ " Once again hearing the voice softly commanding in his head, Mateus again had to react in pure shock from noticing the entire Chaos Shrine shifting and tilting in a second to be upside down, or in the rightful position, before both himself and every single debris instantly dropped down from the gravity with Mateus screaming during his fall from such a higher level and on his way to his death in the Shrine…

But the moment he sees he is about to fall towards the levitating enemy below him, Mateus had another odd strategy when he quickly aim his hands down and towards the enemy and summon a large, orange version of Flare and let both the magic and his hands hit the enemy upon contact, bursting into an orange explosion and instantly fade to see the smoke - formed body stagger with a painful gasp coming from the other, finally to Mateus that it got hit…

Just as the enemy hastily grasp both hands on one of Mateus's wrists to his surprise before both opponents instantly fall towards the inside of the broken Shrine, with the enemy facing it's back towards the inside of the Chaos Shrine before it swiftly threw Mateus away from it just as it hit it's back at the floor in a heavy thud, definitely fatal if a normal person dies from falling at a hundred feet off the ground and on air, while Mateus hit his back at the wall of one of the platforms and farther from the other, a loud gasp of pain released from Mateus upon hitting his back in such agony, before he lands his body on the floor of the shrine to let out another whine in pain.

Fortunately, none of the debris falling through the open ceiling managed to hit either of the enemy nor Mateus but none have made any sign of movement nor noise as Mateus is found to be unconscious from the impact while it is unsure of the enemy due to the lack of details on its smoke-filled face.

It was not until a few minutes have passed when Mateus's face delirious scrunch in pain while letting out harsh, ragged breaths from such a move with his eyes tiredly flicker to slowly ease the pain of his entire form the moment he softly asks himself with a groan. "…N – ngh….I – Is this…over?"

" _Almost_." Unfortunately, the voice answering his question brought Mateus to react in more agony, little shock and anger when he nearly lift his aching head up to see the smoke – formed enemy standing in front of the emperor's sight, its posture does not show any pain which would imply that the attack did not actually defeat the enemy, to Mateus's faintly irritation yet the smoke – formed intruder did not make any move to either torture or kill the Emperor in an instant when it spoke to the other with a soft tone in what appears to be in amusement. " _Calm down, Matty. I won't make another attack and kill you anymore. Now I can see that even without the powerful magic of your arsenal, you can still provide such a challenge. And because you fight fair even if we don't think so, I surrender and declare defeat._ "

"W – What?" Mateus whispered in shock, albeit he did flinch in surprise and anger for being called _Matty_ , as he glared at the smoke – formed outsider of the war for its exclamation just as the other added while gently lifting its hands and give the revealed winner of the battle a few soft claps with a wisp of smoke emerging from each clap. " _I mean it. You won with your wits, and I'm impressed. Shows you can be better than the rest. So finish this by killing me with one or two of your powers at the same time, and then you can have ALL of your powers back! And as a bonus, I'll give you an extra 10 Power Levels to be Level 40. So come on, kill me._ "

First watching the enemy finish clapping, Mateus slowly lower his head and mentally plan what shall he do now; He won. He won the battle between him and, to him, ridiculously odd but surprisingly strong enemy, in spite of it mentioning that it is 'neither strong nor weak' earlier, and now he shall kill it to dispose of it from the war…

"Very well." Mateus sluggishly lifts his head to glare at the enemy's faceless head, seeing it is staring at him, for him to mutter what appears to be his last conversation or interrogation with the enemy outside the war. "I would have applauded you for your battle and kindness for me to claim victory...if I can move my hands from such agony right now…."

With that, Mateus slowly lift his shaking arm and reach towards inches away from the enemy's feet and place his hand on the ground, for the smoke – formed opponent to witness the floor below it suddenly glow light blue with countless lightning bolts surrounding the Thunder Crest the Emperor cast under its feet, unaware to the outsider of the small meteors materializing and falling on top on both opponents inside the shrine before the giant meteor of the Emperor's Starfall proceed to rain down on the two of them…

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! One more!" Faster without a break ever since giving Majesty time to run towards the Chaos Shrine and fight the nameless intruder, Jecht laughed to himself in excitement as he continuously swing his swords and increase the speed of his attacks past the limit of his strength to defeat any of the other brainwashed warriors of Chaos that would come near him, whenever magical attacks shot by Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Ultimecia, and Kuja or physical sword attacks coming from Garland, Exdeath, and Sephiroth.

Unfortunately, but also fortunately to Jecht, as even as a brainwashed warrior; Kefka is still as idiotically destructive – obsessed as the real one when leaving himself out of the battle, he laughed to himself while flying around and above the others to start casting all of his magic spells and let them rain down to ALL of the other eight warriors to fill the area of World B with explosive thunder and explosion, hitting not Jecht but anyone else caught by Kefka's spells to receive damages on the other warriors excluding Jecht.

 _'At least the clown made the fight easier!_ ' Jecht sighed in relief after he swat Kuja away with his sword as the former notice Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Exdeath, and Garland are running and flying towards him in different directions which prompt Jecht to unleash a field of burning reddish-orange flow of energy from himself and pull out a gigantic meteor above him from out of nowhere to jump off the ground with the meteor in hand and instantly throw it down towards the ground and let the meteor exploded into a massive explosion, with almost everyone caught in his trap as Jecht listen to the painful groans coming from the other warriors.

Letting his body fall and land his feet on the ground, miles away from the other brainwashed warriors, Jecht glare at the others with a sneer of seeing Garland and the others slowly yet visibly shakily raising themselves up to stand while Kefka ceased flying to levitate and facing Jecht with a murderous grin for Jecht quickly lift his sword to prepare for another fight. However… _'Fight's over you losers. One of you lot won, so it's finished!_ '

Jecht instantly react in shock from watching the other warriors shudder and let out painful screams after their bodies fell on the ground in such speed and less time, even Kefka's body falling towards the ground from the air in a painful crash to scream in pain, with Jecht watching in horror of the other warriors shaking harder and seemingly having their air harassed as they grasp their throats with their hands and Cloud of Darkness, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kuja's eyes bulged wide in pain and horror from such treatment, the first time Jecht has ever seen them act like this.

But instead of demanding the others of what's wrong, Jecht seems to have a hunch and a theory when his mind instantly thought of one thing to catch his worry, "Majesty!"

So leaving the others in their suffocating predicament, Jecht quickly turns around and sprint towards the Chaos Shrine with his sword in hand, in case the worst will happen to Majesty. No soon as he arrived at the entrance of the Shrine, Jecht glare around at the now broken Shrine in dreadfulness.

The entire inside of the Shrine has been littered with the broken debris of the ceiling/ platform and the pillars but the first thing that caught Jecht's attention to make his eyes expanding wider was the sight of a familiar yet severely blemished body lying unconscious before Jecht's eyes for him to hastily run and kneel towards said body and give a few shakes of his body to hopefully wake him up. "Majesty! Majesty! Wake up!"

As he tries to wake Majesty up by shaking his body, his thoughts now recall of both the sight of the other warriors suffocating outside at World B and where could the unidentified enemy made of red smokes be.

Even if his hunch is right, as this will pain even Jecht to do it, there is only one person he needs to see to confirm if what he thought is true. "…Chaos!"

_**To be continued...** _


	11. End of the Beginning

"Jecht. I believe you have something to report of the intruder? Have you and the Emperor dealt with the creature yet?" Walking up the massive stairs leading to Chaos's throne, after leaving the other warriors who he fought to be unconscious at World B and managed to safely keep the still comatose Emperor in his chambers of the Pandemonium before coming to the Edge of Madness, Jecht kept a stern scowl as he stood in front of the demonic god of discord when the latter enquire the brutish Blitzball King, obviously, Chaos's voice bears boredom but also amusement for something.

"Majes…I mean the Emperor has killed the damn intruder while I've been fighting with Garland and the others when they must've been mind-controlled to do so. But I'm just not sure if the intruder is still here after the Emperor fought it." Jecht responded to the other with a nod and mask his incense from it for what has been happening lately.

With a dark hum from the information revealed, Jecht could only glare at Chaos as the latter tap a finger of the upper pair of arms on the other hand, with both of his lower arms rested on the arms of his throne before Chaos respond with a slow nod and an icy chortle that compensate the burning appearance of the god. "I can confirm that the creature is definitely defeated and out of the war, and the manikins and my warriors have been released from their temporary control of the creature's power. Hahahaha…I believe it would be considered a pity, as I have witnessed what an outsider of the War can do to all of you, but what amuses me the most was how the Emperor can be damaged by such fatal seduction in a nightmare. However, I was slightly surprised to see that even a broken man like him, of all people, can end the mastermind's plans."

Jecht quickly tries to conceal shaking his gauntlet that is holding the hilt of his sword from Chaos to hide his rage for the god's remorseless words, as Jecht is still recalling the night the Emperor woke up from the hellish nightmare and cried about Chaos's doings to break the tyrant. Even if he shall not see the rare side of Emperor ever again, that said rare side shall never be forgotten in Jecht's mind even after the end of the War.

Luckily, Chaos does not seem to notice Jecht's hidden anger when the former decides to dismiss Jecht with one of his lower hands lifted off the arm of the throne and give a subtle wave. "Well, that is all for now. You are done, for now, Jecht. With that, all of you shall focus on the importance of the war without any more distractions."

Finally, accepting the adjourn of the conversation from the god of discord just because he would not stand to wait any longer to vent his anger and get himself killed by Chaos, Jecht silently turn around and proceed to walk down the stairs and on his way out of the Edge of Madness, now he can finally express his ferocity to himself for the short yet, to him, annoying interrogation.

Now, Jecht can do what he wants to do when he decided to return back to the Pandemonium…

* * *

"F [BEEP] KING S [BEEP]! F [BEEP] YOU, CHAOS!"

Jecht roared his wrath as he continuously throws his fists at one of the crystallized walls of the Pandemonium, the battlefield part of the Pandemonium, to create nothing but large craters and broken pieces of the walls to vent his anger. For once, he wishes to say these words to Chaos's face.

He wishes he could kill them. He wishes he could kill Chaos, Garland, and everyone else of the damn army for fighting and screw with him earlier. He wishes he could even…even…save Majesty. It was thinking of the last thought that managed to make Jecht stop punching another crack on the crystallized pink wall and his fury slowly decrease and falter to bear bewilderment and worry of the thought….Majesty.

Jecht slowly take steps back and away from the wall he seemingly broke with his hands and stare at the wall to express his shock of another thing he nearly forgot until Jecht hastily turn towards the hallway through the Pandemonium and quickly run through the halls, trying to reach towards Majesty's room where he hid the other inside in case no one but him shall not find the blonde unconscious and vulnerable.

Once he finally reach inside the bedchambers, Jecht hastily slam the door shut before turning his attention towards the bed with his worry glued to his face only to slowly decrease and calm himself from seeing the one thing that managed to lower his anger down; Majesty, still unconscious, bruised and naked lying on the sheets of his bed.

"Oh good. Majesty's still asleep…" Jecht muttered to himself with a sigh of relief as he slowly strode towards the side of the bed with his hand reaching towards a pocket of his shorts and stuff his hand inside for a bit before gently fished out a bottle of Potion that he bought from the Moogle, not the same odd Moogle that has been following the two during this mission as Jecht is unable to locate said Moogle with the possible option of either the Moogle disappeared at the same time Majesty fought with the nameless intruder of the war or the second option, which would possibly make sense by how the Moogle acts so different from other Moogles as well as how this Moogle has such odd but useful abilities…the Moogle is the intruder.

As he sadly glare at the sleeping but heavily bruised man on the bed, immediately making him recall of the same night all of this started with Jecht carrying the unconscious and wounded Emperor on his arms from the other man's battle against a mind-controlled Garland and bring him here, Jecht gently raise his arm with the Potion in hand over the Emperor's form and slowly tilt the bottle down to pour the softly glowing blue sparkles of light on the Emperor's body, watching all the heavy bruises begin to shrink and slowly fade until Jecht finished pour the contents of the Potion and hold it away to show the Emperor's bare body now free of any blemish and scar, hiding any evidence that he was nearly killed by a deity outside the War.

"Now, no one will know what happened to ya, Majesty." Jecht whispered aloud after stuffing the Potion back to his pocket while his eyes are focused on Majesty's sleeping body even as Jecht gently lift the sheets off the other's body with one hand before carefully pull the sheet above Majesty and shroud his entire body until only his head and neck are in view, making Jecht see Majesty as a dead man passed away and sleeping inside a casket which make the brawler mentally shudder of seeing Majesty dead at this state, prompting Jecht to quickly but also silently kneel on the floor and lean his head to place his head and one of his ears against Majesty's chest to hear for a heartbeat, while mentally praying Majesty would not wake up only to beat Jecht up for thinking the latter was about to seduce him in his sleep.

It was when he can hear the quiet, nearly silent, heartbeat coming from Majesty's chest that Jecht can give himself a silent sigh and pull himself from Majesty to still stand on his knees and beside the bed to glance at Majesty's face as he peacefully sleeps. "Majesty…You finally did it."

Despite wanting to do it while the other man sleep, Jecht knew that this is the last he shall see and seduce Majesty not as a powerful dictator, but as a normal person, so the only thing Jecht could do before he shall officially leave Majesty on his own to do whatever business he must do in the war…

Carefully making he shall not wake Majesty up, Jecht slowly lower his head closer to Majesty and softly press his mouth against the latter's for their last kiss with Jecht closing his eyes as he kiss for a few minutes before Jecht leisurely pull himself off Majesty and stood on his feet to quietly hold his sword and proceed to walk out of the door and on his way out of the Pandemonium, but not before he whispers one last farewell to Majesty when he opened the door with his free hand…by Majesty, Jecht means Majesty's _humanity_. "See ya, Majesty. You were a very good guy, even if it's a short while."

But what Jecht does not know is that when he has walked out of the room and close the door to leave Majesty in his sleep, he would have stayed behind and watch the other sluggishly flicker his purple eyes open from feeling the soft kiss during his sleep to let out a groan….leaving him to let a tear shed from one of his eyes and flow down on his cheek from feeling a heavy sensation in his heart for receiving a gentle kiss and what he heard from the last of Jecht before the other left the room, a completely saddened glower softened his face. "…Jecht…"

* * *

The next morning, Jecht let out a tired yawn inside the Chaos Shrine while waiting for the other warriors of Chaos as usual for another meeting, with the sleep-deprived fighter glance around the broken shrine due to the Emperor's fight and victory against the intruder to the point it is like a heavy tornado blew in here and wreck everything to near pieces.

After a couple of minutes, or half an hour later, was when Jecht watch the arrival of the others in order of appearance to be Kuja, Ultimecia, Sephiroth, Kefka, Exdeath, Golbez, Cloud of Darkness, and Garland entering the shrine by appearing out of a flash of darkness or flying in the case of Kuja and Cloud of Darkness, yet Jecht noticed as except for himself and Emperor who has not arrived in the shrine yet; the other seven warriors are shown to look like they have not had any sleep since yesterday, considering Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kuja has a nearly dead expression on their faces while everyone's posture does show some sluggishness.

Jecht did not have anything to say to either of them when a voice enquired aloud from behind him, nearly startling Jecht to shudder and react with little surprise when he slightly whirls his head over his right muscled shoulder to see the owner of the voice when he has finally arrived in the shrine. "Something go awry with you lot?"

"Hah!? You wouldn't know, Goldenrod! That we seem to have broken all of ourselves since yesterday, doing who knows what! We even got ourselves killed by our damn enemies when they saw us sleeping outside the damn place!" Kefka argued with a screech when all eyes turn towards the arrival of Emperor Mateus, now in his usual armor instead of the modified version of said armor by the Moogle, when he stood next to Ultimecia, with his scepter in his good hand.

The blonde man gave out a scoff with an emotionless, stern sneer for the response and retort back to the jester with what appears to be boredom and amusement in his tone, clearly showing Jecht that it did not take long for Emperor to return himself back to how he acts towards others and slowly lose the vulnerability Emperor show only Jecht once like fleeting memories, but that memories shall always be in Jecht's mind. "Hmph! So all of you nearly got yourselves crushed like insects, while I defeated the worthless outsider of the war. This nearly makes me want to give pity towards you all for your failed efforts to even leave Jecht and I on this mission, while you waste your time to fight your enemies and failed every time."

No surprise the other eight warriors seemingly snapped to bear disdain, in the faces of those who do not wear helmets, for the Emperor's snappy comment while Jecht only narrow his red eyes with little anger as everyone listens to Garland bark out his fury towards the stubborn tyrant and give a short slam of his sword on the ground. "Hmph! Spare us your mocking sympathy, Emperor! Surely, you of all people would also experience such strange torture that you couldn't question yourself during the mission!"

"Mmh…No. No, I don't. So surely you must be mistaken if you think I, of all people, would be involved in torture. Now, I do believe it is time for a meeting or we could continue wasting time." The Emperor shook his head with another chortle out of his sneering frown as turning his head back to glare at his sword impaled through the ground, Jecht ignore the sounds of anger coming from the others as even though he stayed to listen to the meeting hosted by Garland regarding more of the strategies of the war with everyone else's inputs to provide some use in the future.

To no one's surprise, Jecht and Golbez are the only warriors that are not interested to give any comment or input unless necessary so the former only listen to everyone's strategies while his mind is focusing on a different thing… _'Jecht…please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!_ '

' _…Majesty._ ' Jecht mentally said to himself with his inside voice bearing little sadness for remembering the night Majesty scream and beg Jecht with those words and tears, yet knowing that he shall never see and hear him say and cry those words ever again will make Jecht think that he should forget about him and just settle the score with Tidus just to return back to his homeworld.

But unknown to Jecht, the Emperor stare at the brute not joining in the meeting as always while leaving Ultimecia proposing her strategy towards Garland involving the manikins an possible ambush, instead of proposing his own plans, with the Emperor's sneer faintly softened when he believes he used his ability to hear Jecht's thoughts to listen what appears to be his own voice begging with such words Mateus wished he could just forget saying that to him right now. ' _…Jecht. Do you intend to remember how I once acted to you during the war?_ '

* * *

And just like a nick of time, everything went back to normal with the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos battling against each other only for the warriors of the latter side to lose and made their enemies collect their Crystals. However, the warriors of Chaos are not fazed of such defeat as they know that once all ten Crystals have been found, the warriors will know the truth about everything about the goddess they served, the war trapped in eternal and repeated time, and the origins of the Crystals.

It did not take long for all ten Crystals to be collected by the warriors of Cosmos only to went in actual flames when Cosmos sacrificed herself to save her warriors from Chaos for each fighter of the group to embark on one last battle against their respective enemies on their way to defeat Chaos.

As for Jecht, he was about to head to the Dreams End to fight with Tidus, after managed to witness the other comrades of Chaos killed off before his turn when he spotted Emperor at the arena as well to stare at possibly nothing but to gaze around the battlefield, which brings the curious Jecht to head towards the Emperor for one last conversation before they shall fight their enemies.

Unfortunately, it did not go as peaceful as it could get to Jecht…

"…I get it now. And I finally get what kind of guy you REALLY are." No soon after listening to the revelation of his role in the war, as once a warrior of Cosmos converted into Chaos and being used all this time by none other than the Emperor, to make crystals, with his intention to have powers beyond gods; Jecht responded aloud as he turned around with his expression and tone fumed into anger but does not want to vent his anger on the Emperor when the latter demand the former for watching him about to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

Stopping his tracks, Jecht did not turn around and face the tyrant when he answered back with his irritation of the truth dim down to now have confidence, determination, and amusement for the now only thing his mind is now set up. "Off to fight…a REAL fight. With someone who's got the heart for it!"

Watching Jecht walk away to head out to his fight against his son Tidus for their last battle, the Emperor care less let alone to chortle in displeasure for the responses when he spoke to himself and his eyes set forward to watch the brute get defeated as if the Emperor shall have his way of surviving in the war with such egotistical arrogance of a ruler of the world or beyond. "Hmph. Bark while you can. Your time is short. Only I have the power to survive the world's demise. I shall reign in the end!"

* * *

…. Unfortunately, after watching Jecht getting defeated and return to his homeworld by Tidus before he is prepared to fight with Firion in the Pandemonium, even the powers of the gods he collected is proven to be outmatched when he is defeated by the efforts of Firion and his allies in the Pandemonium.

' _How could I lose…not once but twice!? Who ARE you!?_ ' Emperor Mateus groaned his agony and anger over dealing such defeat by these insects when he was forced to kneel on the floor and crane his shaking head up to glare at Firion and his allies looking down on him with anger and determination for what the tyrant has done to them as a warrior of Chaos, as well as Firion's arch-enemy in their homeworld, for the dictator to nearly droop his head down before he voiced out some information towards the enemies as he can feel the pain shooting through his system and about to feel some strange energy about to take him away. "But this is not the end. As long as Chaos exists, so will we…I shall return to rule again!"

"You mean back from the dead?" Firion demanded with surprise as the Emperor can feel the strange, tormenting energy increasing with his body releasing what appears to be mists of white and dark purple or black light flickering off his body the moment he declared his possible return with ferocity for having his plans foiled once again. "Indeed…from the depths of hell, to this place once more…I will be back again!"

Feeling the pain increasing to the point of making him stand, the Emperor let out an agonizing scream as he arch his back for the light to flash and burst brighter all over him before the warriors of Cosmos watch the light and darkness flowing out of the air and fade into the wind, showing the Emperor is now disappeared without a trance and now defeated unless the warriors shall defeat both Garland and Chaos to end the war…

* * *

' _…W – Where am I?...This is definitely not hell._ ' With a groan from feeling the most unbearable pain inside his system coming from his defeat against none other than his opponent, he slowly flicked his eyes open to find himself in an unfamiliar place, standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by healthy grasses, flowers of different colors and types, trees with healthy green leaves shrouded the air on the tree branches, the sky above his head is orange – like with the dark purple clouds slowly flow through the air, and in front of the defeated warrior is a large rock hanging above the large lake of clear water, making the scenery of this strange, foreign place similar but also different with World B, with a figure sitting on top of the rock with his back facing in the newcomer's direction with his weapon impaled its blade through the rock and standing beside the man's side.

But even if he cannot see the face of this stranger, it is very familiar for him to reveal who it is…

"Jecht?" Emperor Mateus quietly whisper to himself with little bewilderment of seeing Jecht as the first person after his defeat and death of the war, knowing that Jecht would be furious with him for revealing everything about his actions towards him, despite that Emperor care less of how Jecht feels.

Yet the moment he was about to call out the brute and demand him of where are they… the sudden flash of memories brought Mateus to stop him from doing so when he let out a hopefully quiet gasp of the instant showcase of his memories that came in mind…the memories of getting tortured by the electrocution on the day Garland was mind-controlled and started the fight to seal off Mateus's power abilities, before transitioning to make Mateus widen his eyes in horror of being seduced by Jecht for the first time.

' _W – What is happening!? Why am I remembering all of this now!? No! STOP!_ ' Mateus mentally begged to himself as he hastily grasps his head and spiky hair with his clawed – gauntlets, aware he must have dropped his scepter when he showed up to left it lying on the flower-filled ground, right as Mateus was forced to remember the dreadful and insufferable torture by almost every one of Chaos's now-former army in his head, making Mateus nearly shed tears for even feeling he is still being tortured by the same treatment in his body right now… ' _….JECHT!_ '

"Majesty?" The soft tone of Jecht's voice calling out his nickname from the brawler in front of him managed to catch Mateus's attention and stop him from thinking more when he nearly remember Garland breaking him, for the blonde to hastily raise his head up and remove his hands off his head to glare at Jecht, unable to calm down from the sudden bad memory lane he experienced and hide the petrifying horror on his face when he glared at the other man still sitting on the rock above the lake to see he slightly turned his head over his muscled shoulder to glance at the puzzled emperor looking like he is traumatized of something, while the tyrant glare at the calm yet faintly worried athlete with surprise.

As if none have anything to say right after meeting each other here again after their expired usefulness in the war of the gods, both Emperor and Jecht just spend how many minutes glaring at each other with the latter noticing how stressed the former must have been for reminding himself of how he acted during a certain incident, before Jecht finally break the silence when he faintly move to the other side and nod to the free space beside him and offer Mateus with a subtle, confident grin on his face. "Wanna take a seat, Majesty? You must be wondering a lot about where the hell are we."

Even if he would ignore the offer and just straight demand Jecht where are the two of them or condemn him for mocking him by playing with the former's kindness, for some reason, Mateus cannot seem to find the will to stay furious with the brute when he wordlessly strode towards the rock, leaving his scepter in the field of flowers, and proceed to carefully lower himself and sit beside Jecht's side for the two to glance at the reddish-orange sky with the dark clouds above their heads.

"So….since ya got here, means you lost? How do you feel now, Majesty?" Jecht questioned the Emperor with a soft frown as Mateus slightly watch the former leaning himself back to place his hands against the rock until the blonde slowly droop his head down to stare at his reflection on the water nearly touching the toe of his golden high – heeled boots.

"Hmph. Of course, I have lost! I've been underestimated by a group of meddling insects! And now, I wonder where in the name of Hell are we?!" The Emperor answered with a furious pout, clearly the mention of his defeat will sting him to no ends, as the sight of the rare expression in the blonde's face seem to amuse Jecht to first give himself a, hopefully, silent, chuckle and a faint smile before he responded with the smirk growing after glancing at the blonde to turn the latter's attention towards the other. "I thought so. To be honest, I don't really know where the hell we are. But I guess the others are here, cause I heard Kefka laughing his ass off again before I head out and find you sleeping while standing here."

"That is not as reassuring as I believe it is, Jecht." Mateus sighed in revulsion for the fact that Jecht had to mention the damn jester out of all insects is here in this unfamiliar world, with the two aware that someone like Kefka will definitely use the mindless control of his magic abilities to destroy everything, for Jecht to respond with that statement by wondering aloud with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah. That will make it harder if we have to team up with him….Hey, Majesty? Since it's just the two of us, wanna work together again?"

Seeing Mateus blink his eyes in surprise by the proposition, Jecht carefully lifts his right leg up on the edge of the rock at the same time as raising his arm up before holding his arm against his knee for the muscled man to explain the reason of the offer. "Well. Since we don't know where the hell we are, and by guessing the clown laughing his ass off that the others are here; we are brought here to do something, like another war or something similar. So, maybe if we work together as the mission again…we can make a change with each other?"

Listening and processing his mind of Jecht's offer made Mateus silent as he first glances at the athlete now bearing a nervous look in his eyes and grin before he stares back at his reflection on the lake to think to himself of what should his answer be. _'Working together again? I knew that I only allowed Jecht to assist me because I lost my powers at the time and kept the secret from the other insects. Why on earth would he want another… alliance…?_ '

But when he thought further, his mind again flashed some more memory by itself without his command, this time with Jecht not only seducing him every night before the end of the mission but also the time the two have worked each other to survive during the mission of eliminating the intruder, most notably the first fight Mateus fought with Jecht without his powers after having a modified version of his armor, their short conversation before the two met and nearly got themselves killed by the intruder itself, before the last time Jecht stayed in his former chambers the day before the battle.

Remembering these memories, not as the painful ones as earlier, first brought Mateus to widen his eyes in surprise but after letting himself recall more of those memories finally prompt the tyrant to have his answer....

"Jecht….do you remember what I once said that time?" Mateus asked Jecht after another few minutes of silence to let the former think, with the question itself brought Jecht to raise an eyebrow in confusion as Mateus slowly turn his head to face the other and bear a serene but still arrogant and overconfident – like smirk of a snake on his pale face, making Jecht see Majesty having a playful smirk which surprised the brawler. "If it is for you; my kindness and my body will be costly."

Now understanding what his answer is, Jecht immediately responds by closing his eyes and flash his pearly white teeth in an enthusiastic smirk. "Oh yeah? Then I'll work harder to pay them!"

**THE END**


End file.
